Breathe
by CharlieBrownLover21
Summary: I saw the sun prickling gently over the horizon and my heart thumped with anxious honesty. It made me think of you and the end. The end, that wasn't really the end, but a beginning. A beginning of a fresh start. A new life. Finally, I could breathe again.
1. Prologue: Simple

**A/N: My first Sasu/Saku on this site. Please cut some slack, but I hope you love it! Please please review it! Thanks.**

**---**

Prologue: Simple

It had started off like any normal day.

Sakura had dragged herself out of bed knowing full well that she'd rather curl up under the covers and stay there. She had forced herself to walk all the way to the Hokage's office to receive her misson of the day just because she had to. She had taken a few minutes to force a smile onto her face so everybody else would be happy. She had forced herself to say hello to the Villager's, and help some of the older people carry their belongings across the street.

Because if she didn't, they would notice _the change._

If she didn't smile, everyone would know exactly how she felt. How no matter how beautiful the day, no matter how bright the sun was, she would still be depressed.

And then they'd all wonder why.

They'd ask. They'd try to help. They'd give advice. The'd tell her to keep her chin up.

They'd _never_ understand her.

So she saved herself the grief and put on that fake smile, tried to look presentable when she walked out of her home, and did everything she could to help the people around her.

But she couldn't help but think of how long it had been.

How long _he_ had been gone.

She didn't ever speak his name, nor did she think it. If she did, she didn't know what would become of herself. She couldn't even bear to look at his picture anymore.

He had been gone for six years, four months, and eighty nine days. She couldn't help but keep count.

They had tried to find him several times, but whenever they thought they had gotten close, his presence and his chakra would vanish.

So basically, she had given up.

And not just on him, on herself too. She always remembered everything that went wrong. She always remembered her mistakes and she hated herself for them.

If only I had been _stronger._

_"Sasuke, I love you more than anything!"_

That night always haunted her dreams.

_"Please don't go! Stay here with me!"_

If only I had tried to fight back.

_"You're still annoying."_

Weak.

_"Thank you for everything."_

And the thoughts never went away.

And neither did his voice.

But all she had were reflections of a memory from long ago. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would see him again.

It was supposed to be a very simple misson.

But then again, nothing in Sakura Haruno's life was ever that _simple._

**---**

**A/N: Omg what did you think??! Please review my prologgie and i will update as soon as possible. Thank you! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1: Close

**A/N: First chapter is here! I'm sorry that it's a bit short, but hopefully chapter two will be up in a few days. Thank you for the reviews on my prologue, and I hope you like this update! ^_^**

**---**

**Chapter One: Close**

Lightning illuminated the sky as the fast moving group made their way through the storm. Sasuke ran ahead of them all guiding the way to shelter as the rain poured down on them.

"Karin!" He shouted above the thunder.

She was next to him in seconds, her dark pink hair whipping about her face as she struggled to keep up with his speed.

"Yes?"

He focused on the darkening sky. "We are about to reach a cave. Are there any ninja around the area?"

She closed her eyes for a moment and then gave him the answer he was hoping to hear.

"No. None."

"Good." He simply stated as she fell back to her place in line.

It had been only a few days since Sasuke's team had started their journey, and already, they were stuck. The rain had set them back, causing them to now have to ride out the storm. It was a pointless waste of time, but he couldn't afford for any of them to get sick. That would just make the situation worse.

The situation was already quite troublesome, considering where they had to go. He had heard from some reliable sources that Itachi was near the Leaf Village.

Of all of the places...

He had already encountered his old team once, and after that they had been following him non-stop.

They'd never expect that he would be coming straight to them.

This made this mission all the more dangerous.

"I don't see why we should stop. I feel fine!" Suigetsu shouted out.

Sasuke sighed, for he knew that retaliation from Karin was coming.

"Well not everyone is like YOU, you freaky water thing!"

He cringed inwardly knowing that this would lead to a fight.

"What did you say, you stupid bitch?!"

"You heard me!"

"Whatever. We all know that you're just coming along because you're in love with Sas-"

"SHUT UP!"

Sasuke's Sharingan activated and he stopped in his tracks. He heard the rest of his team fall silent and stop behind him.

"Um... what's wrong, Sasuke?" Came Karin's timid voice.

He turned to face them his eyes swirling. He had had enough.

"Suigetsu. Karin. Let me make one thing perfectly clear. Unless you two try to get along, even a little bit, I will leave you behind."

He made eye contact with both of them.

"Yes, the loss of your powers will be great, but trust me, there are others. And I'll be damned if they put me through as much trouble as you two do. Now shut up and let's go."

---

The mission was very simple.

All Sakura was supposed to do was retrieve some important documents from a nearby town. No guards, no enemy ninja that would be after her, just go to the town, ask for the documents, and take them home.

Besides her normal depression, she was feeling okay. She left the Village early, and figured that she would get to the next town sooner than she planned, which was good.

She had only been away from the Leaf for twenty minutes when the clouds slowly began to turn black.

Great. All she needed was a storm to slow her down.

Moments later there was a loud crack of thunder, and down came torrents of rain. The now pitch black sky was illuminated by the continuous strikes of lightning.

She sighed, slightly angered that her mission was going to be stalled. She really didn't have time to spare, but if she got injured or sick that would be worse than finishing her mission late. So reluctantly, she took shelter under an embankment of stone.

She had no idea how long she was going to have to wait.

She had no idea how close she was to him.

**A/N: R&R makes me happy! The button is RIGHT there! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2: Rampage

**A/N: Okay sorry guys let me clear some things up. I'm not really writing this story by the events in Shippuden. I might have some things from Shippuden in it, but this is going to be my own thing. So please don't get confused. Thank you for your reviews, and enjoy chapter 2. ^_^**

**WARNING: Might be rated M for later Chapters.**

**---**

**Chapter Two: Rampage**

Sasuke and his team entered the cave, glad to be out of the pouring rain. The storm seemed to be getting worse by the second, and Sasuke hated being this close to his old village so unprepared.

"Suigetsu, dig a small hole in the back of the cave. We need to start a fire so we can dry our clothes. Getting sick will only postpone our mission."

Suigetsu scowled but did as he was told and dug a small ditch in the very back of the cave. Sasuke started the fire easily with his jutsu.

Ignoring the stares of his team, especially Karin who was practically drooling, began to peel off his wet shirt. Suigetsu and Jugo did the same, and laid the soaked pieces of clothing by the fire. Karin watched all three of them closely before asking, "Do you expect me to take off my shirt too, Sasuke?"

He glared at her, but secretly enjoyed their little squabbles. "Do you want to get sick?"

She crossed her arms. "You didn't answer the question."

He smirked. "You didn't answer mine."

"Whatever." She scowled before pulling her shirt over her head. Her neck and arms were covered with the scars of bite marks that had helped healed many. Sasuke raked his eyes over her skin; he couldn't help but notice that she was very much a woman. A white bra was the only thing that covered her when she carelessly threw her shirt to the side, and he took note of that as well. What could he say? He was also very much a man.

Her eyes gleamed with that secret joy that made him want her. She knew that he knew that she looked good.

"Better?" She asked, mouth tilting into a smile.

Before he could answer, Suigetsu's voice was heard from the back of the cave.

"Karin stop acting like such a whore!"

She grit her teeth and turned to shout a remark back at him, but Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Stop fighting with Suigetsu. Do you even remember what I told you earlier?"

Her angry expression disappeared and she smiled sheepishly.

"Would you really leave me behind, Sasuke-kun?" She questioned sweetly.

Her question caught him off guard, and he had to think about his answer.

"In a heart-beat." He said squinting his eyes at her.

She let out a small laugh knowing that he only said those things to threaten her; which he did. He had been with his team for so long, that he had began to think of them differently than before.

Suigetsu was no longer the guy who just wanted to come along for the ride, but the guy who was his friend, and who always watched his back.

Jugo was no longer the monster who needed to be locked away and watched every second, but more of the younger brother that needed guidance and some help now and then.

Karin was no longer the annoying broad who only cared about herself, but the sometimes annoying girl who did anything for him no matter how silly or absurd the task. He had also come to care for her in a way he had never cared for another girl before. Their relationship was a secretive one, yet everyone in the team could tell what was going on. Despite the fact, they would never admit to their relations.

That was just the way it was.

After about four and a half years with his team, Sasuke hated to say it, but he had built a new bond. He didn't see it coming; more like it snuck up on him and then it was there, plain as day. A bond. And a strong one at that. And he had no reason to try and break it off because he knew that they would be with him for a long time. Until he completed his mission, that is. Right now though, he needed them, and they needed him just as much.

It felt good to be needed.

He was brought back to Earth when a smooth hand touched his face. His first reaction was to pull away, and when he did he was met with a worried look from Karin.

"You okay?" She whispered, retracting her hand back to her side.

He nodded. "I'm fine. You should go sit by the fire. I don't want you to get sick."

She raised an eyebrow and took a step towards the mouth of the cave.

"Sasuke? I need to speak with you alone."

He made a move to follow her outside of the cave when there was a hand on his shoulder.

"Karin. If you have something to say to Sasuke, then just say it." Came Suigetsu's voice.

"Suigetsu. It's fine." He replied following Karin out of the cave who had a smug look on her face. She knew that in most arguments, he would take her side; which he would.

He knew what awaited him when he got out of sight of the others, so he wasn't surprised when Karin shoved him against the wall of their temporary shelter and brought her mouth to his. The kiss was demanding, as it usually was, but Sasuke hated it when Karin tried to be the dominant one. They broke for air, and after a few seconds she was the one against the wall.

"Now what's really bothering you?" She purred as he moved his lips over her neck.

"I don't know." He said claiming her mouth once again.

She willingly parted her lips against his allowing him whatever access he desired. He pulled her closer, totally forgetting about the rain. She had something about her that could make him forget about the rest of the world. It was just him and her now.

"Sasuke..." She whispered through the kisses.

"What?" He asked looking into her lust filled eyes. He was sure that his were the same.

"I love you, you know that right?"

She would always ask him that. Almost every day she would ask him that same question and he didn't know why. He knew that she loved him, if not then why would she do so many things for him? The lust in her eyes quickly melted into anticipation.

He cupped one of her cheeks with his hand. "Of course I know that."

She sighed with relief and kissed him. Just as he had made up his mind to ask her why she did this, a girly scream from Suigetsu came from the cave.

Sasuke looked towards Karin who just shrugged and began walking back into the cave.

The first thing he saw was Suigetsu on the ground hands extended out in front of him.

"All o-of a s-s-sudden Jugo's curse mark just activated. And I didn't have my weapon. I-I thought-" Suigetsu mumbled looking up to Sasuke.

Sasuke tilted his head towards Jugo who sat silently near the back of the cave. His head was tucked up behind his knees and his curse mark was glowing.

"Are you alright, Jugo?" He asked calmly.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Jugo screamed causing them all to jump.

Sasuke reached his hand back to his katanna. "Jugo. We aren't going to hurt you. It's alright. Calm down."

Karin scowled and made a move to go to him but before she could get too far, Sasuke grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to his side.

"Karin. Stop. You don't know how he will react."

She lurched her arm away from him. "Quit treating me like a child. Jugo hasn't had a serious break down in years. It's fine."

Sasuke watched nervously as Karin took a few more steps towards Jugo. He followed her making sure that he wasn't far behind; he just didn't want to take that chance.

When she was right in front of him, she bent down to his level and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jugo?" She asked softly.

The only answer was the sound of his sobbing. "Please stay away! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!"

"It's okay. You won't hurt us. We're your team remember?" Karin murmured.

Sasuke tensed. He could feel that something wasn't right.

"Karin," He whispered. "Get back."

She ignored his orders and moved closer towards Jugo's concealed face. "Jugo?" She asked again.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." He said looking up to meet Karin's gaze. A sadistic smile spread across his face. "But I will."

Sasuke grabbed Karin and threw her to the side just in time for when Jugo's now rock hard and spiky fist came down to the spot where she was before.

Everything was happening so quickly.

Karin, dazed, was lying on the ground near the mouth of the cave while Suigetsu reached for his weapon.

"Protect her!" Sasuke shouted to him as he and Jugo clashed.

Jugo had the distant look in his eyes like he couldn't see just who he was fighting. The intent to kill was all over his face. Sasuke could tell that he wanted blood.

He activated his Sharingan and looked into Jugo's eyes. "Jugo. Stop this."

Jugo lunged at him, and Sasuke was horrified to see the his Sharingan had no affect on him as it used too.

"You think you can beat me you little copy-cat? I'll kill you!"

Jugo swung his foot up and landed a kick to his gut causing him to fly back into Suigetsu. Suigetsu stumbled backwards trying to get his footing and help Sasuke at the same time.

Clutching his stomach, Sasuke pushed himself and Suigetsu out of the way as Jugo came in for another swing. Laughing maniacally, he charged after them. They were both backed up against a corner of the cave when Sasuke withdrew his katanna. He knew what he had to do.

Jugo grinned and kept coming and Sasuke knew that he was going to have to kill him.

"JUGO! STOP THIS! Remember us!" Came Karin's voice as she slowly rose from her position on the ground. She was holding her arm, so Sasuke assumed she must have hurt it when he threw her. He instantly felt bad, but he couldn't help it now.

At the sound of her voice, Jugo stopped in his tracks. His smile vanished and he stood there quietly for what seemed like an eternity. Sasuke took in deep breaths; his katanna was only a few inches away from Jugo's face. If he had come one more step closer he would have been dead.

Karin took a few steps closer to the silent Jugo. "You heard me Jugo. Stop this. You are not a monster."

Suigetsu and Sasuke watched intently, scrutinizing his every move. His face looked solemn, but his curse mark was still activated.

The silence went on forever.

And the next thing Sasuke knew, he and Suigetsu were flying again. A sharp blow to their chests sent them sprawling past Karin and out of the cave.

She turned to face them, unaware of Jugo rushing towards her.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke lay on the ground, unable to breathe, paralyzed as he watched Jugo push Karin to the ground arm rising to strike her.

"I always did love the woman's blood better." Jugo chuckled as he readied his spiky fist. "I'll smash your face in!"

Sasuke used the last of his strength to push himself forward.

"KARIN!"

**A/N: The end of chapter 2! Don't you just love me for the big cliffie?? And don't get me wrong, this is a Sasu/Saku story, but this is just how it is for now. Trust me all you Karin haters, your parts will be coming soon. Thank you for the reviews. (Please keep them coming. If you've taken time to read this story, why not click that little button right there and tell me what you thought?? It doesn't have to be a long review, just tell me in a few words how you liked/disliked it. (I hope you didn't dislike...) Thanks again. ^_^)**


	4. Chapter 3: Scream For You

**A/N: Chapter three here. Thank you for the reviews so far. Your welcome to the Karin lovers, sorry to the Karin haters, but keep in mind that this is a Sasu/Saku story so do not worry. Please go to hayden14 s profile and read her Sasu/Saku story. It is really great. Thank you to my readers and I hope you enjoy. ^_^ **

**---**

**Chapter Three: Scream For You**

The scream made Sakura lurch up from her slumber.

It sounded so real, so close.

She thought it might have been herself; considering that she was just dreaming of him, and there had been many a time when she had awoke screaming his name, but this scream sounded different somehow.

"SASUKE!"

She jumped at the sound of his name. She pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Someone was calling his name. Someone was out there, calling for Sasuke.

And they didn't sound too far away.

She stumbled out of her sleeping bag and out into the darkness. The rain had slowed to a drizzle, but the lightning still illuminated the night sky. It was quiet.

Another shriek caused Sakura to turn in the direction of what seemed to be a cave. It wasn't too far away; maybe half a mile or so. And as she stared at the spot where the scream came she could barely see a light. Like a fire.

Someone was _in_ there.

Her heart beat fast as she ran towards it, knowing that she would get there in a matter of minutes. Somehow she knew that it was him. Why he was so close to the Village? She didn't know. Nor did she care. All she thought about was seeing him again. And bringing him back home.

_I'm coming._

---

Using the last of his energy, Sasuke pushed forward.

"KARIN!"

She looked so scared as she covered herself knowing that she wouldn't be able to move in time.

So he had to.

_He had to._

There was no other way.

He dove on top of her at the last possible second, covering her head and body from the strike. He remembered looking into her eyes when the spike ran him through. They were wide with fear and shock. The blood spilled onto her, and it was only then that she reacted.

"S-s-s-SASUKE!"

Suddenly her eyes went blank and her head flew back as she screamed in pain.

Sasuke confused, looked down to see that Jugo's spike went through her chest as well as his. Jugo ran through them both.

He couldn't believe it. He had tried so hard to protect her. Tears welled over in her eyes and screamed his name again.

Voices were everywhere and yet he couldn't find where they were coming from. He screamed himself as the spike was dragged out of his limp body.

"I'm sorry!" Came Jugo's cry.

He collapsed on top of Karin, unable to support himself any longer. He could hear her crying.

"It hurts, Sasuke." She cried softly.

He could hear his breaths coming out ragged and sharp and he knew he was close to death. The crimson liquid kept pouring out of his body.

"It's...okay...you'll be...okay..." He said trying to sooth her.

He knew he was just lying to make himself feel better. He had no idea if she would be alright. He didn't know how bad her wound was. He could only pray that he got the worst of the strike.

He felt what he thought was her arm brush by his face. He could feel energy flowing through it. Healing energy.

"Take some of my...chakra..." She whispered.

His vision became clear all of a sudden and he looked into her tear stricken eyes.

"Karin. I can't-"

"Please." She begged.

He took a sharp intake of breath and the world started slipping away from him. He felt Karin's arm being shoved into his mouth and instantly felt the energy flowing through it. Just one small bite and it was his. A soft pressure on his chin forced him to bite down.

The chakra rushed into him and he could feel the wound sewing itself back together. The feeling made him want to puke, and yet he couldn't stop taking it in. It was as if his body was in control now trying everything it could to save him.

And suddenly he was pulled away from the life source and laid on his back.

"We have to do something!" He heard Suigetsu scream.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ let him die." Karin whispered harshly. She sounded so far off, her voice was low and Sasuke could hear that her breathing was growing quicker.

He didn't know what to do. Blood rose into his throat and he coughed trying to clear his airways. He blinked and saw that Suigetsu was holding his head up so he could breathe. Turning slightly he could see Karin. She was lying lifeless on the ground, a pool of blood growing larger from underneath her.

A burst of energy that he didn't know he had filled him and he pushed himself to his knees and crawled over to Karin's body.

"GIVE ME SOMETHING TO STOP THE BLOOD!" He yelled to the surprised Suigetsu. Suigetsu stood motionless for a moment before rushing over to the dried shirts by the fire, grabbing one and running back over to Sasuke.

Sasuke worked quickly, using the shirt as a tourniquet and tying it under Karin's chest to try and stop the blood.

Right when he finished, a large wave of pain struck him and he collapsed to the ground. Suigetsu rushed to his side and Sasuke could barely see the tears streaming down his face.

"Suigetsu. I'm not...going...to make it... Make sure that nothing...happens...to Karin." He ordered through gasps of pain.

Suigetsu nodded swiftly and turned to Karin to help her.

Sasuke knew this must be the end for him, because his vision started to blur and the pain in his chest was almost to the point of unbearable.

He couldn't believe that he was going to die before he completed his mission to kill Itachi. The thought alone was disgusting; that the fiend who murdered his clan was now going to be the only surviving Uchiha.

But the pain was just too much.

And suddenly, a voice rang through his ears. A soft voice. A changed voice.

"Get out of my fucking way, I'm a medic!"

An angry voice.

Suigetsu's voice sounded shocked. "Who the hell-?"

_"MOVE!"_

And then there were hands on his chest, and more chakra was flowing into him. He could feel the broken bones snapping back into place, the cuts sealing shut.

He sighed in relief as the pain was taken away. He let himself go, slipping into the quiet darkness of his mind.

He didn't know who had saved him, but whoever it was was speaking to him softly as he drifted away.

"It's alright Sasuke. I'm here now."

A/N: End of Chapter 3. Omg did you like it? (Loved it I hope! ^_^) I'm really started to get into this story so unless school sets me back (BOOO!) there should be another update on this very soon. Thank you for the reviews so far and please keep them coming. The button is right there! ^_^


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting The Enemy

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here people! I do not own Naruto by the way, only this plot to this story! ENJOY! ^_^**

**---**

**Chapter Four: Meeting the Enemy**

Sakura was almost there. She could clearly see the cave now; he light that shone from it brought a knew sense of hope and happiness into her. She could tell that she was close to him.

"GIVE ME SOMETHING TO STOP THE BLOOD!"

When she heard the scream she stopped in her tracks. She immediately recognized the voice.

It was Sasuke.

He sounded pained; the strain in his voice was terrifying as if he were hurt. And didn't he say something about blood?

She made a mad dash towards the opening, not knowing what she would see when she turned the corner.

When she did turn the corner, she ran straight into a tall guy with orange hair. Seeing tears rolling down his cheeks, she almost asked what was wrong until her eyes fell upon the man on the ground.

Sasuke.

She was frozen at the sight of blood that surrounded his beautiful form. She knew that she had to do something to save him, but the giant was blocking her path.

"Get out of my fucking way, I'm a medic!"

He moved instantly, but not before another unknown man rose from the floor to block her.

"Who the hell-"

She shoved him to the ground before proceding to Sasuke's side. "MOVE!"

Placing her hands on Sasuke's chest she could feel the wound. It was a large gash that looked to be halfway healed, but blood stilled poured from it. She almost puked when she realized that it went straight threw him. Banishing the grotesque thoughts, she worked quickly, first putting the broken rib bones back into place and then sealing the gash in the front and in the back.

She felt his form relax as a sigh came from him.

She sighed herself and stared at him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Never in her life had she ever seen him so at peace. Always he would have that emotionless face, always he would look angry. But not now.

It warmed her heart.

"It's alright Sasuke. I'm here now."

She had completely forgotten about the other two men until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to the left to see the silver haired man who she had pushed to the ground.

"Please," he begged, "please help_ her_ too."

Sakura followed his gaze to the far side of the cave to see a woman lying in a puddle of blood. She gasped at the sight of it.

She could feel herself nodding as she stood up. "Yes. O-of course, I'll help her!"

The man dipped his head. "Thank you."

Sakura slowly got onto her knees beside the woman. As she looked her over she couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. She had dark red hair that flowed past her shoulders, and a body that anyone would kill for. But Sakura also noticed the dozen's of scars. They looked like bite marks. She decided not to ask.

She gathered some chakra into her hands and moved them towards the girls chest. Before they could touch her, the injured woman's hands shot up and grabbed hers in a death grip.

"Ah!" Sakura jumped at the sudden movement from the motionless body.

The silver-haired man rushed up and tried to pry the woman's hands loose.

"Karin! Karin let go! She's trying to help you, you idiot!"

Sakura winced at the pain beginning to accumulate in her wrists, but at the man's voice, the girl who she now knew as Karin, began to loosen her grip.

Karin smirked and her eyes fluttered. "Such powerful chakra you had there. I didn't know if you were trying to help me, or _hurt_ me."

_So she can see my chakra._

Sakura smiled and rubbed her wrists. "That's alright. You didn't know."

She brought her hands back down to Karin's chest and healed the wound that was very similar to Sasuke's. It was a large gash in the chest area, but unlike Sasuke's, it did not run her through all of the way.

When the healing process was finished she looked to the man. "Your name?"

His eyes were locked onto hers. She could tell that he didn't quite trust her. "Suigetsu."

She extended her hand. "Sakura."

When the gesture wasn't returned, she let her arm fall back to her side. She glanced back to Karin. The woman's breathing was coming out way too fast.

"She has lost a lot of blood." She whispered.

Suigetsu fidgedited. "Will she be okay?"

Sakura nodded. "Just let me seal up some of these cuts."

She moved her hand over Karin's body, sealing up small cuts until she came across her left arm. She knew right away that it was broken, so using her chakra she popped the bone back into place.

The red head winced and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Crap. That hurts."

Sakura immediatly applied some more chakra into her to help ease the pain. "Sorry. It was a bad break."

Thinking she was finished, Sakura moved her hands away from the girl's body. She looked to her other arm and saw blood coming from what seemed to be a fresh bite mark. The teeth imprints were definitly from a human, and she couldn't help but wonder who gave her that wound.

She was already growing tired from using so much chakra, but she figured that she could heal one more wound.

She moved her hand to the bloody bite and Karin's eyes popped open.

"No." She growled.

Sakura jumped again. "W-what?"

Karin smiled before closing her eyes once again. "Don't heal that one."

---

Disoriented.

Sasuke opened his eyes and he had no idea where he was. He was surrounded by darkness and the stench of blood.

He tried to think of something when a familiar face popped up in his line of vision.

"Hey, your finally awake!" Came a cheerful cry from the grinning Suigetsu.

Sasuke blinked a couple of times before slowly rising into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"What...happened...to me?" He asked surprised at the sound of his hoarse voice.

Suigetsu shook slightly. "You don't remember? Jugo went nuts, and-"

The rest of his voice was drowned out by the beating of Sasuke's heart. Everything was coming back to him now.

He remembered Jugo's rage.

_"I don't want to hurt anyone...but I will!"_

He remembered the screams.

_"SASUKE!"_

He remembered the _blood._

_"It's...okay...you'll be...okay..."_

He jumped up from his sitting position startling Suigetsu yet again.

"Where is Karin?!"

Suigetsu shrugged. "I don't know. I think she went down to the river to bathe..."

Sasuke gave him a horrified expression. "By _herself_?"

Suigetsu shook his head. "Not exactly."

If it was possible for someone's mouth to hit the floor, Sasuke's must have. If humanly possible, he looked even more mortified. "With _**JUGO**_?!"

He didn't wait for Suigetsu's answer. He rushed from the cave and into the darkness outside.

**A/N: I know it's kind of a weird place to stop this chapter, but if I didn't it would have been like four times as long and I don't really like super long chapters. So read and review, and I hope you enjoyed so far. ^_^**

**AND ALSO: Please go to AnimeFan4Eternity (Author) and read the story we wrote together. The second chapter is up! Thanks. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 5: Break

**A/N: Aha! See? I told you that chapter 5 would be up quicker! I hope you enjoy guys, cause this is the chapter that everyone's been waiting for! The confrontation! (Well at least the Sasu/Saku people have been waiting...) I do not own Naruto by the way! So don't sue me! ^_^**

**---**

**Chapter Five: Break**

Sakura slowly helped Karin into the water. The poor girl had been asleep for two whole days, so she could understand how she would wanted to take a bath.

But she didn't understand how she couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke.

She would wonder what would happen when he awoke from his sleep. How changed would he be? His looks had definitly changed; that much was certain. But his personality? It had just been too long.

And what could she do to bring him back to Konoha?

It was strange really; they had been searching everywhere for him, only for her to find him a few miles away from home. And that alone rose more questions. What the hell was he doing so close to Konoha?

Her heart raced. _Was he coming home?_

Her eyes drifted to Karin. And who were these people with him? She had yet to ask.

"Umm, I'm sorry to disturb you, but-" She spoke softly as the red head's eyes met hers. "But, how did you come to meet with Sasuke?"

Karin was quiet for a moment, just staring at her. Then she spoke.

"Just who are you?" She asked her eyes squinting suspiciously.

Sakura sat silent for a moment, used to people _answering_ her questions, not repeling another one at her. But it was only normal she supposed; it was easy to tell that this girl and the other two still didn't trust her. That was okay. She wasn't sure that she trusted them either.

She sighed and brushed a strand of her pink hair out of her face. "Well, my name is Sakura, and-"

"Are you a friend of Sasuke-kun's?" Karin asked before she could finish.

The woman set her back once again. _Kun?_ Just how close was she to Sasuke?

"Uh, I guess you could say so. We are-" She stopped, rethinking her words and feeling pain as she did so. "We _were_ on the same team. When we were younger."

Karin chuckled. "Funny. He never spoke of you."

Sakura gasped and she was sure Karin had heard it.

Never?

Sakura forced herself to take in a breath. In, out. In, out.

_Never?_ Not once did he ever speak of her? Did he despise her that much?

The red head smirked. "I see that bothers you."

She had half a mind to turn around and tell Karin just exactly what she thought of her bitchy, know-it-all attitude, but descided against it. She had her own answers to recieve.

She swallowed. "So when did you come across him?"

Karin chuckled as she splashed water over her body. "More like he came across me."

Sakura said nothing, totally engulfed in the story. She wanted as many facts as she could recieve.

"He came searching for me; for my ability." Karin continued, "He practically _begged_ me to join his team. He _needed_ me."

Her words had stunned Sakura to silence. The Sasuke that she just described sounded _nothing_ like the Sasuke she knew.

"A...team?" She asked softly, gazing off into the distance.

Karin smiled as she reached for the blood stained shirt that had been wrapped around her to stop her wound from bleeding. Sakura hadn't noticed; it was Sasuke's.

"You didn't know? Sasuke, Jugo, Suigetsu and I form the Hebi. We have been together for about four and a half years."

So this is where he has been for so long. With a _new_ team.

She knew the word she was feeling was jealous; she hated the fact that Sasuke wanted someone different when he had a perfectly good team back at home. What about her? What about Naruto?

Did he even care?

Deep down she knew the answer was, "No.", and she hated it.

She hated it all.

Karin stood up slowly, slipping into her shorts and boots. "I'm going back to the cave now."

Sakura watched her walk away, secretly hoping she tripped and bruised her pretty face on the way to the cave. After a few minutes, she sighed and got up to follow her; she would feel bad if Karin actually _did_ get hurt. She walked only two steps before she heard it.

"Karin! Karin, are you alright?!"

Sasuke.

Staying back a ways, she followed his voice until she came to a small clearing and saw him.

He was out of breath, and she'd be damned if she didn't see _worry_ stricken across his perfect face. But Sasuke didn't worry about anyone...

He grasped the confused Karin's shoulder's and shook her roughly. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?! Going out here with _Jugo_?! Are you _crazy_?!"

Karin shook her head. "No, I didn't come out here with-"

He continued his ranting. "Have you lost your mind?! He's the one who _hurt_ you!"

Sakura watched as Karin shoved Sasuke away from her and stuck a finger in his face.

"Listen to me, you over-protective _IDIOT_! I did _NOT_ come out here with Jugo, so calm down!"

Sasuke seemed to relax at her words. He put his hand to his face, obviously embarassed. "I'm...sorry..." He mumbled.

Sakura stood frozen in her spot, dumbfounded. Never in all of the years that she knew Sasuke, had he ever shown so much emotion, nor did he ever apologize for something he did, even if it was his fault.

What was going on here?

"Then who was with-" He started to say, before his voice grew quiet.

His gaze fell upon the spot where she was standing still, more-or-less spying. She didn't breathe as she wondered if he saw her.

_Don't see me._

His eyes seemed to go through her. She knew that he knew.

The look on his face was a surprised one, and she didn't know if it was her he had seen, or something else.

She could only pray that he hadn't spotted her.

He blinked. Once. Twice. Then he took a step in her direction.

"Sakura?"

---

He had been so worried. He had yelled at her. She yelled back. That's just how things worked with them.

"I'm...sorry..." He mumbled hating it every time he said it. He _despised_ admitting that he was the one in the wrong, but he was.

He tried to process his thoughts.

Hadn't Suigetsu said that someone went with her?

"Then who was with-"

He stopped and turned slightly to the left. A familiar presence was standing not too far away.

But how had he not noticed the chakra?

He continued to stare in the direction of the impossible presence.

_It couldn't be._

He took a step towards it. The chakra he sensed was all too familiar. It had been so long since he had felt it.

He struggled to get the word out. "Sakura?"

Impossible.

When he was met with silence, he thought he must have been going completely insane.

But then his eyes began to adjust to the darkness and he saw her. Her pink hair was barely visible through the thickness of the shadows; her leaf head band flashing slighty. In the light that came from the moon he could see her slim figure crouched behind some bushes, still. She obviously didn't want to be seen.

Karin was eyeing him curiously as he took another step closer.

"Sakura?" He called once again; the confusion and surprise in his voice was obvious.

There was a soft rustle of leaves as he watched her come out from behind her hiding place. Slowly she came; and he could tell that she was judging every step she took. She stopped four feet away from him. Her eyes were locked onto his.

"Hello...Sasuke..."

He absorbed every detail of her, noting the changes. She was definitely more of a woman now, which _would_ be true after six years. She no longer had that scared look like she did when she was twelve. Her eyes stared into his; she no longer acted afraid or meek in his presence. She looked different.

She looked _strong_.

His confusion quickly turned to anger. What was she trying to do? How did she find his team?

His eyes squinted suspiciously and he crossed the remaining four feet until he was right in front of her, her face inches away from his.

"What are you doing here, _Haruno_?" He demanded.

Her stance did not change. She did not back away or avert her eyes.

"I believe, that is the question I should ask you, _Uchiha_." She shot back with just as much force.

His eyes widened slightly. When did she get so confident? So..._calm_?

She had definitely changed.

But she was right. He was the one close to the Leaf. It was only a matter of chance that she happened to come across them.

He smirked wondering just how much longer she could keep up her little show. He knew that he could break her down. He always could.

"How's..._Naruto_?" He asked softly, the smile still splayed across his lips.

The question obviously caught her off guard, because a look a confusion crossed her face for a moment. She blinked.

"Fine."

He tilted his head down towards her ear.

"Is he really?" He whispered. "_Or_," He continued, feeling her tense. "Is he still wasting his life trying to find me?"

She said nothing. He must be getting to her.

"I wonder...does he _cry_?"

She lurched away from him, anger practically radiating off of her. Her fists were tightly clenched at her sides.

"Like you care." She whispered harshly.

He turned away from her. "You're right. _I don't._ I don't care about either of you. You are both completely _useless_ to me."

He was waiting to hear her cry. He wanted that smooth, calm exterior to break. He wanted to prove that she was still that annoying, _weak_, sorry excuse for a shinobi.

He wanted her to shatter.

So he didn't know what to think when her laugh rung through his ears.

"_Useless_?" She chuckled. "If it weren't for _me_, you'd be _dead_."

He snapped around. "What was that?" He growled.

She smiled sweetly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve?"

He made a move towards her, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Sasuke-kun. _Stop_." Came Karin's voice.

He turned towards her. He had totally forgotten that she was only a few feet away.

"She healed you and I." Karin explained. "But-" She looked to Sakura who glared back. "If you want me to get rid of her, _I will_."

Sakura smiled and popped her knuckles. "Bring it on, bitch. I didn't like you anyways."

Karin stepped towards Sakura, and now Sasuke was the one holding_ her_ back. "No, Karin." He said sternly.

He glared at his former teammate. "She's a _nobody_. There is no reason to get so worked up over someone so _pointless_, so _worthless_."

He didn't know what had rose from deep with in him, but he wanted so despretely to prove the pink haired shinobi wrong. He wanted to have _power_ over her.

_**Break.**_

---

Sasuke had definitly changed. And not in the good way. He was so much worse than he used to be.

Sakura could see what he was pulling. He was trying to make her fall back into that soft shell she had when she was twelve. Well that girl with the soft side was _dead._ She was strong now. And she would never go back.

His surprised face that he had when he first saw her turned to one of anger, his eyes were now dark and cold, his face back to the emotionless one he had had for years.

She knew that she would have to fight fire with fire.

And she wouldn't look away anymore. If he wanted to have a staring contest, then so be it. She wasn't going to back down.

"She's a _nobody_. There is no reason to get so worked up over someone so _pointless,_ so _worthless_."

His words _stung_. They hurt worse than he could ever imagine.

But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing, or seeing it.

Ever since he noticed her she had been thinking of what she should do next. She knew that she needed to get back to Konoha and tell them that she had found Sasuke. Despite how much she wanted too, she _couldn't_ do this alone. She needed help. And lots of it.

Sasuke and the red haired bitch stared at her, daring her to say something back. Sasuke's eyes gleamed. He _wanted_ her to say something. She could hear his cold voice taunting her in her mind.

_Do it. Say something Sakura._

She walked passed both of them. "Well then. If I am so _worthless_, perhaps I should just leave then, right? I had no intention of staying _anyway_."

She had only walked five steps away, before she felt a hand on her arm stopping her. Sasuke stood right behind her, so close that his hair brushed against her shoulder. His mouth was so close to her ear, she could feel the cool air when he breathed out.

She was stunned. _What was he doing?_

His velvet voice filled her ears. "Did I ever say, that I was going to _let _you go?"

And then suddenly she felt a blow to the back of her head. Following the blow, was pain.

Moments later, she was gone.

**A/N: OMG did you LOVE it??? I sure hope so because I worked really hard! _NOW LISTEN UP! IF YOU ARE READING THIS RIGHT NOW, HOW HARD WILL IT BE TO PUSH THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT?!_ The answer my friends, is _NOT HARD AT ALL._ ^_^ Thanks a bunch. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6: The Ultimate Test

**A/N: Wow, BIG response on the last chapter. (I told you you would love it) Thank you to all of readers, you're the greatest.**

**Excuze me spellin. ^_^**

**Enjoy.**

**---**

**Chapter Six: The Ultimate Test**

Sasuke stared at Sakura's motionless body.

Did she really think that he was just going to let her go back to Konoha and get god know's how many shinobi to come after him?

She was insane.

And she put the rope around her own neck, because there was no way he was going to let her go now. She knew too much. And if she got ninja to come after him, he would have to be on the run twenty four seven.

"Sasuke? What are you _doing?!_" Karin asked stepping in front of him.

He let his eyes drift up to hers. "If I let her go she will have all of the Leaf coming after us. Is that what you want?"

She continued to stare down at Sakura's motionless body, but shook her head. "No. I don't want that."

He reached down and picked up Sakura's limp form. "I didn't think so. Let's get her back to the cave."

---

"So does that mean, we're like, holding her hostage?" Suigetsu asked when Sasuke brought Sakura's body into the cave.

Sasuke shrugged. "All I know is that we need to make sure that she doesn't go back to Konoha."

Suigetsu nodded before standing up. "Alright then. I should go and try to find Jugo."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Where is he?"

Suigetsu looked out into the darkness. "I don't know. He's been gone since-" Suigetsu tilted his head to Sasuke's bandaged torso. "Since _that_ happened."

"Then go." Sasuke said retreating to the back of the cave to start another fire. Suigetsu said nothing, but moments later, he was gone.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked sitting down next to him.

He turned towards her. "What?"

Karin looked down and then back to him. "Umm, I forgot to tell you thank you. For saving me. If it weren't for you-"

"Don't worry about it." He replied. "You would have done the same."

She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself. Suddenly he was suspicious.

"What's wrong, Karin?"

She shook her head. "Uh, it's nothing."

He growled. "_Tell me._"

She looked away. "There's nothing to tell."

He placed both of his arms on the side of her and pushed her onto her back.

"You _will_ tell me, Karin."

She smirked. "Or what?"

She answered her own question when she pulled him further down onto her, and kissed him. He rested his weight between her legs and let his hand trail down her thigh, hating that there was clothing between them.

He slowly slipped the top part of his bloody shirt off of Karin's shoulders but before he could remove it all, she grabbed his hands.

"We don't have to do this Sasuke. I'll tell you."

He propped himself up onto his elbows and scrutinized her expression.

"You sure gave in easily." He stated looking into her eyes.

And that was the most out of the ordinary thing; she never gave in. These things would always end up with them having sex and forgetting all about the reason it started in the first place.

"I know." She said pulling up one side of the shirt. "But this is important."

He rolled off of her and laid to her side. "Well then, if it's so important, than tell me."

He didn't know what was so urgent that she needed to say, and he wasn't too good at listening to people's problems, but for her, he would try.

Without a word, she curled up next to him. "Sasuke-kun. What...am I...to you?"

The question took him by surprise. How was he supposed to answer something like that?

"I would give my life for you, Karin." He said softly, truthfully.

She sat up quickly causing him to jump slightly. "But _why?_ Is it just because I'm part of the team, or maybe-" She stopped short her and turned away from him. "Nevermind."

He sat there quietly for a moment, not really knowing what to do with the situation.

He took a deep breath and sat up. "Karin, look at me."

She was still for a moment before slowly letting her eyes find his.

"Karin, you mean much more to me than just a teammate."

She smiled but he could tell it was a half-hearted smile. "I'm glad."

He didn't know why she was so sad lately. He couldn't understand it. He did care for Karin; he cared for her more than anyone. Why couldn't she see that? Was there something he was missing? Something that he didn't know about?

Before he had the chance to contemplate anymore, she leaned into him for a kiss. He didn't protest; just giving her what she wanted pleased him.

Between her kisses he could hear her mumuring his name. "Sasuke..."

And that night, she became his once again.

---

Sakura was in pain.

A thick vail was draped over her mind, and she couldn't remember how the pain even got there. She couldn't remember where she was, where she was supposed to be, or how she got to where she was now.

Only one question ran amuck through her clouded brain.

_What the hell happened to me?_

She let out a soft moan as her head began to throb. She tried to focus her vision. It was hard at first, but soon she could make out a familiar face.

"Ah, you're awake I see."

It was the silver-haired shinobi named Suigetsu.

Seeing his face caused all sorts of memories to bombard her thoughts.

_Cold_ memories.

_"She's a nobody. There is no reason to get so worked up over someone so pointless, so worthless."_

His smooth voice and his smug face flashed into her mind.

_"Did I ever say, that I was going to let you go?"_

She lurched up, or tried to, only to find that her hands were bound together, her chakra gone. She collasped back onto the floor.

"Where the hell is Sasuke?" She asked angrily.

Suigetsu grimiaced. "Ugh. Sleeping in."

Sakura ignored his answer struggling to free the ropes that tied back her hands.

"You better let me go. My Village will know something went wrong, and come looking. They'll _kill_ you." She seethed.

Nobody was going to keep her tied up.

The silver haired man laughed. "Let them try. Sorry princess, but right now you're our captive."

She pushed herself up onto her knees and glared at him. "Untie me, _now_."

"I do not believe that he takes orders from _you_, Sakura."

She spun around quickly at the sound of the taunting voice. There Sasuke was, shrugging into his still bloody shirt, smirking at her. Despite his evil manner, Sakura couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked with his hair slighty tossled from his sleeping.

Suigetsu sneered. "Is Karin still putting _her_ clothes on?"

Sakura watched closely as Sasuke closed his eyes and shrugged. "How would I know?"

Suigetsu looked away. "Yeah, right." He muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me, but I would like to go back to my home now." Sakura said, drawing the attention back to her.

"You'll go back when I let you. _If _I let you." Sasuke snapped.

Her mouth dropped. How dare he try to control her! She was her own boss; nobody else could tell her what to do.

"You don't decide anything for me, _Sasuke_." She stated catching his eye. He squinted his eyes at her, and then, before she could see it, he was next to her in seconds.

She felt his hand dig into her hair and pull upwards until she was at eye level with him. She held back her whimper of pain as his grip tightened. The next thing she knew, she was being slammed roughly against the wall.

"I can do anything I want with you, Sakura. _You_ are _helpless_."

"You're a cold bastard." She growled.

His free hand reached back to unseath his katanna. A second later Sakura could feel the cold metal pressed against her stomach.

"I'm sorry," He hissed. "_What_...did you say?"

She leaned in closer to him so that her mouth was right next to his ear. She could feel the katanna slightly biting into her flesh.

"A...cold..._bastard_..." She repeated.

It was silent for the longest time. She didn't know if he was going to kill her. But she was feeling rather coy today so she decided to press her luck. Why not? He deserved it and more.

She wanted him to feel the pain that she felt.

"So _cold_," She contiued. "A _worthless_ shinobi is what you are. All you do is hurt the people around you. You're a _traitor_."

She could feel him tense.

And she loved it.

"Doesn't that remind you of someone? Hmm, I think his name is..._Itachi_..."

A second later she was on the ground, the katanna at her throat. Sasuke stood over her, his teeth bared like a wild animal.

"You know not what you say!" He seethed.

She let out a soft moan of pain; he had thrown her to the ground hard. But she smiled inside. She knew he was feeling more agony than she was.

"What do you mean?" She asked sweetly. "_You're just like him_."

His eyes suddenly bled crimson and his Sharingan swirled. He slowly bent down and took hold of her shirt collar, dragging her upwards. The katanna was placed against her chest.

"I'll _kill_ you." He hissed.

Sakura studied him. His whole body was trembling with rage and the grip on her shirt was growing tighter by the second. His breath was coming out quickly, angrily. She could see that Suigetsu had risen from his position on the floor and backed away. He had a terrified expression on his pale face. Had she pushed too far? She could feel the katanna inching forward, piercing her skin every time it grew closer.

She stared into his eyes wondering if he would really kill her. Had their bond been so completely shattered, so broken, that he would kill someone that was so close to him years ago?

Was he that far gone?

Her anger boiled. How dare he let someone like Orochimaru and Itachi destroy him. She'd be damned if she was going to let it continue.

Slowly, she reached her hand down to take hold of his; the one that held the sword against her. He tensed slightly as her hand made contact with his. His Sharingan slowed and his face showed signs of confusion.

She took in a deep breath. It might be her last.

"Do it, Sasuke. _Kill_ me."

**A/N: Okay, I have been getting tons of e-mails asking me to write a Karin/Sasuke fanfic. So to all of you who have e-mailed me (You know who you are! ^_^) I am _THINKING_ about it. But this is a Sasu/Saku so if your a Karin/Sasuke please don't expect a lot. (Sure there will be a _LOT_ of fluff, but that's pretty much it for Karin.) So about the Karin/Sasuke, I will seriously think about it, but (If I do one) I am not going to start it until I finish Breathe. Please read and review this chapter! (Seriously, _ANYONE_ can review, the button is right there so why not???) Thank you to all of my wonderful reader's. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7: Unable

**A/N: I'm going to keep this short. I do not own Naruto. I do own this plot.**

**Enjoy the newest chapter.**

**---**

**Chapter Seven: Unable**

Sasuke was about to blow.

Ever since Sakura opened her mouth his anger began to build and build until he reached his breaking point.

How was it that she could draw such emotion from him in such a short time? And in such few words?

He_ hated_ it.

And he hated how she knew it was working. Even though he had slammed her to the wall, thrown her to the ground, that smug, devilish smile remained plastered on her lips.

Her lips, that were now mere _centimeters_ away from his own. He didn't know why he took time to notice this fact, considering he just threatened to take her life.

And at the moment he said it, he had meant it. He _wanted_ to kill her. He wanted to get rid of the source that could cause him this much pain without even trying. He _despised_ the fact that her words got to him. How was it, that she could use his own methods against him?

How was it, that they _worked_?

He could taste her breath now, mixing with his own as his body convulsed with the building rage.

And then suddenly he could feel something warm touching his hand.

He tensed, instantly knowing what it was: Sakura's hand, wrapping around his own, pulling it and the katanna closer to her flesh.

Again, she surprised him. What was she doing? He locked eyes with hers looking for some kind of answer, some kind of sign.

"Do it, Sasuke. Kill me."

He froze.

_What?_

Her eyes were softer now, unlike before. Before, she was fighting with him. Before, her eyes looked angry and full of fire. Now, they looked sad.

Truthfully, he didn't know what to do. His anger was melting away at the sadness in her eyes and the questions that pondered them. He began to remember their times together as team seven and hated himself for it. He could feel himself slipping.

And he couldn't stop thinking about her lips. They were so close to his. He couldn't help thinking about what it would be like to kiss her. Would she reject him? Or be receptive?

"Come on, Sasuke-kun." Her voice dragged him back to earth. She was smirking.

"Do it." She repeated.

He was still. What was it she really wanted.

"Or are you too _weak_?" She growled, her anger and her cold voice returning.

_I am not weak._

An image of his brother consumed his vision.

_"You're weak, little brother. So weak."_

He grit his teeth. He could feel himself pushing the sword forward.

_I am **not** weak._

---

Sakura's eyes were locked onto Sasuke's.

His Sharingan stopped spinning, if possible, his face looked pained.

She couldn't understand what was going on. Only a moment ago he had been furious. What had happened to the all powerful Uchiha?

"Come on, Sasuke-kun." She said after minutes of silence. She smirked. She had proved him wrong. She had proved that he couldn't kill her.

"Do it." She repeated.

_Feel **agony**_.

"Or are you too _weak_?" She growled.

_Feel my **pain**._

His eyes flew open and his Sharingan began to swirl once again.

"I am not weak." He whispered harshly. He was looking past her, as if the statement was directed to someone else. His eyes were distant.

The katanna slowly pierced her skin and she immediately knew that she had made a mistake. He could kill her.

He _would_ kill her.

She gasped at the tinge of pain growing in her chest and knew that it was all over for her now.

She couldn't believe her stupidity. She had provoked him, and now she was going to pay the price. A small part of her died because now she knew that she didn't mean enough to Sasuke for him to keep her alive.

Seconds that seemed like days passed. His eyes still burned red with hate and anger.

And then suddenly, he wrenched his hand and sword away from her. There was a clattering sound as the katanna hit the floor of the cave.

She stood there in silence listening to the soft echo.

_What had just happened?_

His eyes had turned back to their normal color as he took her chin in one hand roughly.

"Dammit, Sakura." He said through his clenched teeth.

She just continued to stare at him, noticing how close his face was to hers. She wondered why he didn't kill her. She wondered why he was pulling her chin upwards towards him. His lips were so close.

And growing closer.

His eyes seemed to look straight through her heart, into the hidden spot where she kept her deepest darkest secrets.

_Her desires._

One of them was obviously him.

But she would never had acted on her desires because she knew that he would never feel the same.

Or so she thought.

Because right now, Sasuke's lips were slowly inching towards hers.

She totally forgot about her anger, her pain, everything that she would have held back, she dismissed. Closing her eyes she leaned into him.

Instead of coming in contact with his mouth, she met nothing. Confused, she opened her eyes to see Sasuke rushing out of the cave.

He left her once again.

---

Sasuke sat at the riverside continuously splashing his face with the cool water.

He was going insane. He knew it.

He couldn't believe how badly he had wanted to kiss Sakura. Her lips were so close to his own that he would only have to lean in a little to taste them. The look if disbelief on her face when he dropped his katanna made him want her even more. At that moment; when she was confused, she looked so innocent, so beautiful.

He splashed more water on his face trying to wash away the thoughts of her as he did so. But he couldn't seem to get the image of her leaning in closer to kiss him. She had _wanted_ him.

He growled in frustration. She had only been here for a few days. How in the _hell_ did she have this much power over him?

Why did he want her this _badly_?

He already had someone. That someone's name was _Karin._

He shot up from his spot on the ground. He had completely forgotten about Karin.

_Again._

He had left her at the cave and knowing her, if he didn't come back soon, she would come looking for him. He didn't want that.

He turned to head back when Jugo came running up.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" He called as he waved his arms up and down to get his attention.

He waited until Jugo reached him to ask, "What is it?"

His orange haired teammate was out of breath. Sasuke could tell that he ran quickly to get to him.

"The birds...the birds told me that..._Itachi_ is in the town upahead."

His ears perked at the word.

"When?" He asked while speed walking back to the cave. Jugo followed him.

"Just now. They saw him make a reservation at one of the hotels."

He sneered in delight. "Get everyone ready. They have two minutes and we leave for the town."

Jugo nodded and started towards the cave. He only took a couple of steps before stopping and turning back to Sasuke. "Sasuke? What about the girl? Do we bring her along too?"

Sasuke stared into the distance knowing that his revenge was coming. It was so close that he could almost _taste_ it. He wanted to spill his bother's blood.

And he knew that this was his chance.

He tilted his head towards Jugo and smirked. "Of course we bring her."

**A/N: Okay so you people are really confusing poor wittle me. First I get a ton of e-mails telling me to write a Sasu/Karin and now I'm getting a ton of e-mails begging me _NOT_ to write a Sasu/Karin. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! _GAAAAH!_ Ugh, okay well anyway tell me how you liked this chapter. #8 is already in the works, please PM me to tell me whether or not you like a Sasu/Karin and please review. Thanks a bunch. Love you. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 8: Hotel Heat

**A/N: Sorry for the wait on this one guys. _SLIGHT M RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER, SO IF YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO READ THIS, OH WELL!_ ^_^ Enjoy. (I no no own Naruto! ^_^)**

**---**

**Chapter Eight: Hotel Heat**

Sakura was _sick_ and _tired_ of being dragged around like a dog.

One minute she was sitting on the ground replaying her almost kiss with Sasuke, the next she is being hauled up to her feet by the giant with orange hair.

"Sasuke says, two minutes. Pack up. We found Itachi."

His name alone made her shiver. Itachi, the killer of the Uchiha clan, the only person on the earth that had ever brought Sasuke to tears.

The definition of _pure evil_.

Of course she should have known that Sasuke would still be trying to get revenge on his older brother, but she never thought she would be around when it happened. Now, she just might get a front row seat.

Another shiver.

She looked up to the big guy. "Does this mean he's going to let me go?"

The man shook his head. "No. He gave me direct orders to take you with us."

She kicked herself inwardly. What had she gotten herself into? You help injured ninja; you get kidnapped and held against your will. Fascinating.

Sakura watched as everyone rushed to get ready. The girl Karin came rushing out holding a bag and stuffing things into it.

"How many minutes did he give us, Jugo?"

Jugo was packing up some food. "Two."

Karin screeched and rushed back into the darkness of the cave. "_Two minutes_ Suigetsu! Hurry _up_ and get my _brush_!"

Suigetsu let out a scream. "_Two minutes?!_ Holy _hell_! Screw your _brush_, get the _water_! I need my water!"

Sakura turned to the man named Jugo, who seemed to be the only one not rushing around like a crazy idiot.

"What's the deal with them?" She asked.

The man was quiet for a moment. "Well, Sasuke gets very angry if we don't get ready in the time amount he gives us, and, considering this involves Itachi, two minutes really means _one_."

"Are you all ready?" Came a low voice.

Speak of the Devil.

Twin screams echoed through the cave.

"Oh god the water!"

"Shit, where the _fuck_ is my lipstick?!"

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke who had the most serious expression on his face. He glanced down at her and then to the side of her.

She watched as he walked past her to pick up his katanna that was lying down on the ground. Once, sheathing it. He turned to her.

"Stand." He commanded.

She raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Jugo. "Is he talking to me?"

Jugo glanced from her to Sasuke. "Uh, yeah I think so..."

She looked back to Sasuke who was scowling. He reached down and pulled her up by her arm. And then, using his katanna cut the ropes that tied her hands together.

"We are going into town. You will _not_ make a scene."

She rubbed her wrists and glared at him. "Or _what_?"

If looks could kill, Sakura would be dead. "You'll regret it."

---

Sasuke tried to make his way through the small town as quickly but as normally as possible. His anticipation was building with every step he took.

He knew Itachi was close.

And he wanted to hear him beg for mercy as he ripped him limb from limb.

Ignoring the stares from all of the girls that they passed, he continued to follow the directions that Jugo had given him.

Karin trotted obediently at his side, unlike Sakura who trudged along behind Jugo. He could feel the death glare she was giving him; it felt like a hole was being burned into his back.

He dismissed it as they came closer to the hotel. His mind was focused on one thing only; killing Itachi, until he felt a warm hand slip into his own.

Looking down he saw Karin who was looking straight ahead like she did nothing out of the ordinary. She had never done something like this in front of the team, so Sasuke had no idea why she would start now, but it wasn't like they didn't know what was going on between them.

So what the hell, he held her hand.

It seemed that the burning glare in his back was growing hotter.

He smirked.

_Jealously,_ was always fun.

---

Sakura was in the process of glaring at Sasuke's back.

She figured that if she focused enough, he might just explode.

She was going to open her mouth to complain about nothing in particular, when the red haired girl stuck her hand in Sasuke's. She almost laughed out loud, knowing that Sasuke would just lurch his hand away from her, or at least something to that affect.

So she waited for it.

But it never came.

In fact, he held her hand back.

She glared at him. _Burn_.

She wanted him to burn alive. And she wanted the bitch to burn with him.

It disgusted her that he could have so much, dare she say it, _feelings_ for someone else. And it disgusted her that she cared so much.

She was too busy thinking of ways to murder Karin in her sleep, that she didn't know that the group had stopped walking, and ran right into Sasuke.

He turned around and glared at her. She sighed. It wasn't the first time that he glared at her like that.

"You're a _klutz_." He stated.

"Yeah, watch where you're going!" Karin yelled.

Sakura rolled up the sleeves on her shirt. "Let me tell _you_ something Karin. I will snap your-"

"_Quiet!_" Sasuke snapped as he looked to the right. "We're here."

Sakura followed his gaze to see what looked to be a worn down, over sized, shack.

"That's...a _hotel_?" She questioned.

Sasuke shrugged. "We'll see."

He turned to Karin, Jugo and the water boy.

"You guys will stay out here until I return. And _you_-" His eyes fell upon hers. "Are coming with me. I don't trust you."

She scowled. "Of course not..." She muttered.

"But, Sasuke-_kun_..." Karin whined.

He shot her a look. "Do as I say."

She turned away and pouted. "Fine."

Sakura watched as Sasuke turned on his heels and walked into the building; she reluctantly followed. When they entered, Sakura immediately noted how many people were in the main room.

She counted about twenty that she could see, and figured if she screamed loud enough, one of them would help her.

But then she thought back to what Sasuke had said.

"You'll regret it."

But _really_? What could he do to her? She had already proven that killing wasn't an option...so why not try to get away?

They reached the counter and Sasuke placed his hands on it.

"Itachi Uchiha. What room is he in?" He asked the receptionist.

The man stared at Sasuke for a moment. "I'm sorry sir, but we are not allowed to give that kind of information out to just anybody."

As Sasuke quietly tried to negotiate with the man, Sakura tried to get his attention with her eyes.

After a few moments, the man's eyes caught hers.

Thank _God_ the receptionist was a man or she would have been screwed for _sure_.

"Help me." She mouthed directing her eyes to Sasuke's figure.

The guy's eyes widened and he looked from her to Sasuke.

"Please." She mouthed frantically.

The man nodded quickly and rose from his chair. She could only pray that he understood.

"Sir, I will have to consult with the manager. Can you wait here please?"

Sasuke's fists clenched. "_Of course._ But be _quick_ about it."

After a minute or two, the receptionist returned with two Anbu black-ops. Sasuke immediately turned to Sakura. He looked like he wanted to skin her alive.

"Miss, is there a problem here?" One of the Anbu asked.

She knew that now was her chance. She stepped forward. "Yes! He_ kidnapped_ me! I am a ninja from the Hidden Leaf and-"

She gasped as she felt a hand wrap around her waist. Before she knew it, she was pressed tightly against Sasuke's muscular body.

The gentlest voice filled her ears. "Sweetheart? Are you feeling okay?"

Her head shot up to look at him. He was smiling the most charming smile and his fingers stroked lightly through her hair. She blinked. What _was_ he doing?

"I truly am sorry for my wife's behavior, but she has just recently recovered from some _serious_ health issues." Sasuke said taking Sakura's hand and smiling up at the Anbu officers.

She just stood there, gaping at him. He was making her look _crazy!_

"I-I-I am s-sorry, sir." The man over the counter stammered.

And it was working.

"No, no you don't understand. I am _not_ crazy!" Sakura shouted causing heads to turn.

Sasuke leaned in close so that his chin was resting on her shoulder. "_Darling_, did you forget your medication again?" He whispered loud enough for the Anbu to hear.

She struggled in his iron grip. "I don't take any _medication_! He is holding me against me against my will!"

Sasuke sighed. "Perhaps we should rent a room so that you could take a rest Sakura-chan."

Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out some money.

"We'll take the best you have."

_No way._

She started panicking. "Don't believe him, please!" She yelled trying to wrench her hand away from his.

The man across the counter handed Sasuke a key and a piece of paper. "That was the room you asked for earlier. Sorry for the inconvenience, sir." He shot a sympathetic look to Sakura.

Tears were coming from her eyes now as Sasuke yanked her in the direction of the rooms. "No problem." He called over his shoulder.

She tried one last time to get someone's attention. "_Please!_ I am _not_ crazy! Don't let him take me alone, or he'll-"

She didn't even hear him open the door before she was thrown into the room.

Click.

The slap came so quickly, she heard it before she felt it. She hit a dresser that was next to the bed in the room before tumbling to the floor.

"You _bitch_!" He growled dragging her to her feet and hitting her again.

She collapsed to the floor, holding her stinging cheek. She didn't know what to do.

"You could have gotten me caught by the Anbu, you know." He hissed as he got to his knees so he could be at her level.

Hot tears dripped off of her chin. At that moment, she hated him.

"You're lucky." He said coldly. "I should've done _worse_."

She could feel that shell wrapping around her again. The shell that had covered her from pain all of these years. That shell that made her hate him, and wanted him to feel all of the pain her put her through.

Mentally and physically.

"_No._" She seethed. "_You're_ the lucky one Sasuke. _You're_ lucky that I saved _you_ and your little _whore_."

His eyes widened for a split second, but then he smirked.

"Why, are you _jealous,_ Sakura?"

She froze. It was true. She hated how Sasuke devoted his attention to the red head. She hated how he left team seven and found a totally different team to replace them. She hated that he didn't even care. She hadn't noticed just how jealous she had truly become, but she'd rather _die_ before she ever admitted it to him.

She gave him a fake chuckle. "Of _her_? You _must_ be joking."

She looked up to him to see that he was still smiling. "What?" She asked, curious.

"Come on Sakura." He said tauntingly. "I know how angry you get. I'll bet-"

She gasped in shock when he ran his hand up her thigh slowly.

"I'll bet you wish I did this to _you_." He whispered huskily.

She stayed frozen as his other hand made a pattern going up and down her arm. The feeling was exquisite.

"I'll bet you wish that I would touch you, like I do to _her_; like how I'm doing to you _now_."

His hand left her thigh to pull her face closer to his.

She stopped breathing.

His thumb stroked her bottom lip, and without her realizing it, her lips parted.

"I'll bet you wish that I would..."

His words suddenly got lost and continued to stare into her eyes. She couldn't take this feeling anymore so she reached her hand up to fist it in his hair.

"Kiss me." She murmured.

---

He had gotten so lost in those emerald eyes that his words ended abruptly. His eyes drifted slightly to her full lips.

He wanted to kiss her so badly. Scary part?

He had no idea _why_.

Suddenly he felt her hand fist into his hair and he stopped breathing. He held back a shiver at the feeling of her touch.

"Kiss me." She murmured softly.

He stared at her, unable to comprehend anything at the moment. His _mind_ was shouting at him to run. His _body_ kept reminding him that they were alone in a hotel room.

Sakura blinked twice, her now lust filled eyes burning with anticipation. She smiled and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his mouth.

This time, he did shiver.

"Are you _scared_?" She asked tauntingly as she pulled away.

He didn't know what it was about her new attitude, but right now, it was really turning him on.

His body was screaming at him now, his mind suddenly just a faint whisper that he couldn't make out. Before he gave himself anymore chance to think the situation over, he crushed his mouth to hers.

---

It was unlike any kiss she had every had before.

As soon as his mouth met hers, it was like a fire ignited.

Heat was _everywhere_.

She couldn't remember which way was up or even her name. All she could think was:

Sasuke, Sasuke, and more _Sasuke_.

Before she even had time to realize the switch, her back hit the softness of pillows. She hadn't even known that they had moved.

She could feel that pressure building in between her legs and almost sighed with relief when she felt Sasuke's weight rest there. It was wonderful.

But she wanted _more_.

She opened her mouth against his, practically begging him to deepen the kiss.

And when he did, she almost exploded with pleasure.

Her moan was stifled by the kiss as his tongue probed every section of her mouth. She had him pulled so tightly to her and yet she wanted him closer, _needed_ him closer.

She had dreamed of this kiss many times, but every dream she ever had could never compare to what was happening to her right now. No dream could ever feel so real.

So _good_.

Her hands worked their way to his shirt and pulled it over his head. She opened her eyes and ran her fingers along his toned muscles, fascinated. He was so incredibly beautiful.

She let her hand trail down the length of his chest, stopping at his pants.

Before she could even think of taking _them_ off, Sasuke grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands up over her head.

She stared at him surprised. Had she done something wrong?

"Sakura..." He breathed heavily. "_My turn_."

She grasped his meaning feeling his hands release her wrists and slowly begin to lift up her pink shirt.

She instantly felt scared. She knew that she wasn't ugly, but compared to someone like Karin, she couldn't really be classified as pretty, could she? She took in a sharp intake of breath; she couldn't stop this now, no matter how nervous she was.

Her shirt hit the floor moments later, and there was a silence.

Her face reddened and she turned her head away. She didn't dare open her eyes.

"Sakura?" His voice called softly.

Her eyes fluttered and opened. "Y-Y-Yes?"

His hand touched her cheek. "You're beautiful."

He was quiet as she tried to breathe.

"_And_," he continued. "I'm...sorry...for...hitting you." He grimaced at the last two words, seemingly disgusted with himself.

She stared up at him, elated. How could she be angry now? She couldn't deny that she loved him too much for her own good.

No longer caring about her half naked state, she brought his face back down to hers to kiss him again.

"Forget about it." She whispered against his lips.

His mouth left hers and his kisses trailed down to her neck where he stopped. He placed soft butterfly kisses to her throat, working his way up to her ear and then back down again.

Sakura gasped and held him to her neck not wanting this new feeling to go away. She groaned when he began to suck on her sensitive flesh, wondering how in the _hell_ it felt so good. Sakura had been with other guys before, she knew what this felt like; but why was it so much better with him? She wriggled slightly underneath him; she didn't know what she was going to do if the burning in her lower stomach got any worse.

The kisses became furious, more demanding, and before she knew it, her shorts were being thrown into the pile with the other clothing.

Their lips moved together in perfect harmony, their tongues in perfect sync with one another's.

And suddenly there was a knock at the door.

It wasn't as if it mattered though; Sasuke and Sakura completely ignored it.

He moved his hand to her lower thigh and pulled her leg up around his waist. She wrapped the other one around him; _anything_ to get closer.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

There was a slam as Sasuke threw something at the door. "Fuck off!" He yelled before Sakura demanded that his lips be returned to her.

As if the knocking wasn't enough, a voice followed.

"Sasuke?! Are you in there?! It's Suigetsu a-a-and, uh, oh crap..."

Sakura whimpered as Sasuke stopped kissing her to look towards the door.

"Suigetsu?" He called out.

The voice answered. "Yeah, it's me and- I'm sorry but, uh... Itachi just left the hotel!"

And it was at that moment that Sakura knew all of the happiness was going to end.

**A/N: Wow! That was a LONG chapter, but I enjoyed writing it because I know a lot of people (Not including the Karin Lover's) have been waiting for something like this to happen. Oh and about the Karin/Sasuke I think some of you go confused. I'm _NOT_ going to make _THIS_ story a Karin/Sasu. The question that everyone (Karin/Sasu Lover's) has been wondering was if _AFTER THIS STORY WAS FINSHED_ would I write a _DIFFERENT STORY_ for Karin/Sasuke. It has nothing to do with this story; this is definitely a Sasu/Saku. Thank you to my readers and reviewers. Please click the button down there and make me happy. ^_^ Next chapter will be started soon.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Samito

**A/N: Sorry for the hold-up. Me do not own Naruto. Just the plot. Thanx bery much to hayden14 who gave me some ideas for this chapter. Please go read her story! ^_^**

**---**

**Chapter Nine: The Samito**

The moment was gone.

_Vanished._

It meant _nothing._

Well, in reality it did mean _something_ to Sasuke.

It meant that he had lost his chance.

And all for what?

His eyes drifted to Sakura who was still lying beneath him, her eyes wide. She was dead silent; not even her breathing could be heard anymore.

He knew that he must have had the same expression on his own face, or at least something between the lines of shock and confusion.

Slowly he climbed off of her and placed his feet on the floor.

Reaching for his shirt he looked back to her. She was still frozen, staring off into the distance.

The voice returned. "But...um, Sasuke? We think we know where I-I-Itachi's headed, s-so-"

He threw his shirt on and glared at the unmoving girl on the bed. "Get dressed, _now_." He ordered, seemingly breaking her out of her trans.

She leapt to her feet and grabbed her clothes. Without saying another word to her, he marched out of the room, coming face to face with the nervous looking Suigetsu.

"Where is he headed?" Sasuke demanded stationed outside the hotel door, not wanting Suigetsu to go inside and find Sakura.

Suigetsu scratched the back of his head. "There is a famous club in this town. I think it's called the _"Samito"_. Karin asked the receptionist where your brother was going, and the man told her that Itachi had a brochure about the club, so we think-"

Sasuke growled in frustration and swung the door to the hotel room open. "Sakura! Hurry _up_!"

He then eyed Suigetsu angrily. "You are all _idiots_. Why didn't you come and get me sooner?!"

Suigetsu took a step back. "Karin had to flirt- and still is at the moment, with the receptionist just to find out your room number! Why did you get a room _anyway_?"

Sasuke turned to see Sakura slowly walk out of the room. She had taken the time to re-brush her hair, and smooth her clothes. He cursed himself inwardly. He could only imagine what _his_ hair must look like.

"That is none of your concern." He said, answering his teammate's question.

Suigetsu immediately got a suspicious look on his face. "Well then, we should go. Karin and Jugo are in the front."

Sasuke strode into the main room and up to the front desk where Karin was giggling at something that the receptionist was telling her. He grabbed her arm.

"Let's go."

She waved to the man, and blew him a kiss. "Thanks a lot, hot stuff."

Jugo was waiting at the door when they reached it. "News?" Sasuke asked, hoping the answer was, "Yes."

Jugo nodded. "The birds confirmed it. Itachi entered the Samito two minutes ago, which was at 7:05 PM exactly.

Sasuke nodded to him. "Good." His hands were shaking with anticipation. He wanted so badly to get his revenge.

And he'd be damned if he didn't get it tonight.

---

Before they were even close to the club, Sakura could hear the beat coming from the music. It was loud and obnoxious, or so she thought. She couldn't stand music like that.

Her eyes kept drifting to Sasuke, who was straining to walk at a normal pace. She could tell that he just wanted to break into a run and get to the club.

She kept thinking about that wonderful kiss, and how good it felt. The thought made her shiver. She wondered if it even meant as much to him as it did to her.

She trotted up to her left side, catching a quick glare from Karin.

Ignoring it, she asked her question. "Sasuke? What's the plan?"

Without meeting her gaze, he simply stated, "You will do as I say. Nothing more."

Sakura sighed inwardly. So that's how it was going to be? He was just going to continue to treat her as if she was merely _nothing_ to him? She slowed her pace so that she was now walking behind him.

She noticed that the red head kept taking quick glances back at her. She didn't know why, but she figured that it must not be good.

The group approached the Samito, the music was now blaring, and a long waiting line stretched almost a block down. Voices of so many different people filled Sakura's ears along with the sound of the DJ speaking on the microphone from the inside.

Sasuke pushed passed everyone in the line and went straight to the front where a big fat dude was blocking the way.

"Name?" The man asked.

Sasuke smirked at him and pulled out a wad of cash. "How much do I have to pay you to let us in?"

The guy simply chuckled. "Listen son, this is an important place, and it is only for very important people."

Sakura tried to tune out the back and forth conversation; she knew that Sasuke would probably find a way in anyway.

"How _much_?" Sasuke's sooth voice coaxed.

"Listen here-"

A growl. "_Any_ amount."

"Man, unless you're in the show-"

Sasuke's voice cut the man off. "We _are_ in the show. _She's_ in the show."

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke motioning to Karin who had a horrified expression on her face.

"But Sasuke-kun-!" Karin exclaimed.

Sakura snorted. This was going to be great.

"And so is _she_."

Suddenly everyone's eyes were on her. Sasuke tilted his head towards Sakura, a small smirk on his perfect face. "They both are. And I'm with them."

She figured that she should probably speak now, but her words seemed to have been stolen from her. "Wait- what?" Was all she managed.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and pushed her forward. "Shouldn't you let us in _now_?"

The man glared at Sasuke suspiciously, but then nodded. "I suppose I do."

The big guy took both her and Karin by the arm and pulled them into the crowded club without another word. While they were being pushed through all of the dancing people and waiters carrying drinks, Sakura turned to Karin.

"What kind of show do you think this is?" Sakura whispered.

Karin gave her a shocked glare, as if she had broken some kind of monumental law by speaking to her.

"This is a club. What do _you_ think?"

Sakura looked back to see Sasuke, Jugo, and Suigetsu scoping the club. Should she really ruin everything?

She didn't have any more time to think about it because she was shoved into a large room. The first thing she saw was boobs. _Everywhere._

"Gah!" She heard Karin exclaimed as a totally naked woman passed them both like it was the most normal thing in the world. The big guy that had taken them in there was looking around. "Tiyuu? I got two more girls for you!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Came a very stuffed up sounding voice. Sakura turned to face the voice, expecting to see another half naked girl, but instead seeing a man in all pink. She heard Karin stifle a giggle.

The man more or less skipped up to them and pulled them away into another smaller room, jabbering away at every second. "Oh my god, you're not _dressed_. Why are you not dressed? Is this what they give me to work with? Jeez if that's the case then I should be paid more to work here, and- _oh god_ **_two_** minutes! Hurry ladies!"

Sakura was thrown into a chair in front of a mirror and Karin was pulled away by the homo. Suddenly a blond girl with just a top on rushed over with a brush and some hair pins. Sakura tried to avert her eyes.

"_Holy shit_ your hair is like, short!" The girl gasped and pointed to Sakura. Sakura smiled. "Yeah, it's easier to care for, and I like-"

"Shut up and let me try to make you look good in one minute okay?" The girl cut her off and started raking the brush through her hair.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Her hair was getting pulled out by the roots by a pant-less blond who was bad mouthing her. And she was going to have to be in some kind of whore show. She laughed inwardly. Karin should have no problem here.

As she secretly smiled about her own joke, the nasal voice spoke up once again, filling her ears. "I don't care _what_ you do, just do it _right_! I have an idea, _curl_ it! My goodness that is sexy isn't it darling? Oh yes, I'm _brilliant_, now where is the pink-haired one?"

Sakura swallowed. Damn her pink hair.

The blond grabbed her arm and lurched her out of the chair. "Go, go!" She ushered.

Before she could take a step, another pair of hands grabbed her. It was Tiyuu.

He looked her over and then called to another girl. "Get the _special_ outfit." He giggled.

Another swallow. "Special? Umm, I-"

"Strip." Tiyuu demanded pointing at her.

She backed away. What the hell was this?

"What, but I-"

Tiyuu crossed his arms. "We don't have all day sweetheart, now chop chop! I've seen it _all_ before baby." He smiled showing off his pearly white teeth.

She clutched her arms close to her body. She never had a problem changing in front of people before, but this was so different. She didn't like feeling so exposed, but she knew that if she didn't do it, she would ruin the mission and Sasuke would hate her forever.

She grit her teeth. She did so much for him and for _what_?

As quickly as she could she stripped down to her bra and underwear. Tiyuu nodded in approval. "Good, good. You are very pretty. Here!" He threw something small and black at her. "Put that on, _fast_." He ordered as he walked away.

Sakura looked down to the tiny garment of clothing. It was a short black piece of lingerie with fluff at the top and bottom. There was a long cut in the side; she supposed it was to show more skin.

_As if it needed that._

Mortified, she slipped on, only to find that it was just long enough to reach her underwear, and it had straps to go with it that ran down her thighs.

She remembered seeing outfits like this on porn commercials and at Ino s house. Ino had tried to get her in one once, and that was when she had made a solemn oath, never to wear one of those skanky outfits ever.

Funny how things work out.

Tiyuu came back seconds later with three things: Jewelry, five inch heels, and a headband.

She didn't need to ask, because the man had no problem explaining himself. "Put the shoes on now, as well as the jewelry." He placed the headband on her and nodded again. "Maybe that will distract the men from that big forehead of yours..."

Sakura growled. "Hopefully _so_." She said as she put on the hooker jewelry and thought about how the hell she was going to walk in five inch heels.

Suddenly she was grabbed once again and put in a small walkway area behind a curtain. "We're on!" Tiyuu whispered lowering the lights.

Sakura looked around for Karin, just desperate to see a familiar face. When she turned to the left she saw her. Karin was wearing a purple strapless bra, with purple underwear and a small see through skirt over it. Her red locks were curled perfectly, but what made Sakura want to puke was that she seemed perfectly calm.

Which brought her back to that joke.

The music started and Sakura took in a deep breath. "Good luck, _you slut_." Sakura whispered to Karin.

The girls in front of them started to walk, and they followed suit.

"You too, _bitch_." Karin murmured back, smirking.

_**Deep breath.**_

It's now or never.

**A/N: OOOOHHH! A dance off! (Maybe??) Sorry I didn't really want to end it there but oh wellz. Please read and review. Thank you to the fans! Tiyuu is an original character, DO NOT STEAL! (I love Tiyuu ^_^) REVIEW! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 10: My Time

**A/N: Okay so chapter 10 is here and we are almost to the end of the story! *Devious smile* I'M JOKING! ^_^**

**Enjoy.**

**---**

**Chapter Ten: My Time**

Sakura squinted as she walked into the lit runway.

The lights were flashing, blinding. Pink and purple illuminated the stage, and cheering erupted from the huge crowd.

She blinked and tried to match the beat with the pace of her steps. She didn't know what she was going to do when she got to the end of the runway, but she hoped that it would come to her soon.

She raked her eyes over the crowd watching the people move with the music. Most of them could care less that she was up there, but there were a handful of men pushing closer to the stage, wads of money in their hands.

She began to panic when she saw what awaited her at the end of the walkway.

Shiny, sliver _stripper_ poles.

Each woman strutting next to her grabbed one without hesitation, including Karin. She stopped, unable to make herself move forward. She knew that everyone must be looking at her.

She took a step back, wanting to run. She shouldn't have to do this.

"Hey baby, c'mon! _Do something_!" One of the men standing near her shouted. He waved his money up. "C'mon!" He and his friends urged.

Disgusted, she walked forward. She had already embarrassed herself, and if she didn't do something quick it would be worse. And she didn't want to risk ruining the mission.

Reaching the pole, she took it in her hands and did a small twirl around it. She could hear the pervert from before cheering.

Letting the fast-paced music fill her ears, she slowly started to sway her hips to the beat. She gazed out into the crowd, and her eyes fell upon a man surrounded by women.

It was Sasuke.

He was sitting leisurely at a table, sipping a drink, watching her. A horde of women surrounded him, touching his shoulder, trying anything to get his attention. But his eyes were locked onto hers. His eyes were black, seemingly filled with anger.

But Sakura knew it as lust; it was exactly how his eyes looked in the hotel room.

Forgetting all about everyone else, forgetting about her dignity and her morals, Sakura began to grind the cold metal enjoying the way Sasuke's eyes widened slightly when she did so. Even the tiniest bit of emotion from him made her feel wild. She knew that she could do that to him now.

And she loved it.

Her eyes closed and she let the music take her. She let her hand move up her exposed skin and over her breasts, dreaming that it was Sasuke's touch. She brushed her finger tips up and down her legs savoring the small gasps from the men in the audience. Moving her hand to her hair, she ripped the pins out, letting the short pink locks fall loose. She flipped her head back and let out a sigh. She was enjoying this much more than she thought she would.

She didn't know how long she had been dancing, but at some point in time she was dancing with another girl on the stage. She had even made some contact with Karin at one time, but it was very brief. Either way, she didn't care. She was loving all of the attention. She was loving the stares now too. She loved it all. Her side of the dance area was covered with money and the men's eyes followed her every move.

Slowly she slid to her knees, and leaned into the crowd to face her onlookers. She gave them her most dazzling smile, and they smiled back.

Turning her head, she froze.

A familiar face was only inches away from hers.

It was Sasuke.

She blinked. But how did Sasuke get over to where she was so _quickly_?

She realized by now the crowd thought something was wrong.

Because something _was_ wrong.

She raised her head slightly. Sasuke, in all his perfection, still sat at the table where she had first spotted him.

A light bulb suddenly went off, and she looked down to the man's face that was inches away from her own.

Itachi Uchiha.

Frozen by fear, she stared into his endless charcoal eyes. He looked so ordinary, his Akastuki outfit gone, replaced with normal, everyday clothing. The side of his mouth curled up ever so slightly, into a small smirk. She shivered.

He had some money in between his fingers, and he slid it towards her. She watched carefully as he halfway turned, his eyes still on hers, beckoning her to follow.

She rose from her position and looked around. Sasuke had noticed her long pause, and raised an eyebrow at her, as if to say, _"What's the problem?"_

Sakura smiled at him and shook her head quickly before turning to Karin and grabbing her.

"Hey-" She started to protest before Sakura put a finger on her lips. She danced with her for a moment, and while doing so she whispered in her ear:

"You need to go off-stage like its part of the show."

Karin scoffed and twirled around. "No _way_." She hissed.

Sakura pulled her closer hating the whooping from the crowd. "I found _Itachi_." She growled.

Karin stared at her for a moment. Her eyes were wide with fear. "What do you need me to do?"

Sakura sighed. Good. She was cooperating.

"Dance off-stage and so will I. I don't care how you do it, just get to Sasuke and let him know. I'm going after Itachi."

She didn't give Karin the chance to protest because she released her grip on her, and strutted down the stairs and into the crowd.

People parted for her, which was good. She had no clue what she would've done if they all mobbed her. Whistles were heard from the other side of the stage, so Sakura assumed that Karin was doing her part. She looked around, unable to find where the older Uchiha had gone.

She continued going through the crowd looking, but still trying to act like she was still in the show.

Finally there was a point where the crowds ended, and lead into a darkened hallway. She followed it picking her pace up to a run, knowing that she was far enough away so the people wouldn't see.

Forgetting that she was in five inch heels, she tripped over herself and collapsed to the ground.

"Shit..." She muttered, ripping the death shoes off of her feet as she struggled to get up.

A hand extended towards her, and she gasped.

Itachi Uchiha hovered over her, hand outstretched.

---

Sasuke sat at the table surprised at what Karin and Sakura had just did. He had been getting into the show, _more or less_, and then suddenly they both left the stage. Karin was headed towards him, Sakura, the opposite direction.

He hadn't been able to spot his brother, so what the hell? He thought he might as well enjoy the show. But he didn't understand what was going on now.

Had something gone wrong?

Karin eyed the men around her as she made her way over to his table, as if she were trying to choose. And then her eyes met his.

He stood immediately, noting the fear in her expression.

She twirled over to him, obviously trying to look like the dancer she was portraying, and pushed him back into his seat. She climbed onto his lap and bent her head down to his ear.

"Itachi. We've spotted him." She whispered, so low, he almost didn't catch it.

He tried not to concentrate on the fact that she was giving him a lap dance and more on what had just came out of her mouth.

"Where's Sakura then?" He asked just as quietly, giving Jugo and Suigetsu a signal with his eyes to get ready. He seethed inside, wondering how in the hell he wasn't able to sense his brother's presence. Itachi had been right under his nose.

"She went after him."

He stopped breathing.

"_What?_"

He leapt to his feet, sending the small table next to him flying and almost knocking Karin over. The women surrounding him screeched and jumped back. "And you just _let_ her go?!" He screamed, not caring that half of the people in the club were staring at him. By this time, Suigetsu and Jugo had rushed up.

"What's the deal?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke glared at Karin. He couldn't believe she had just let Sakura walk right off with Itachi. He blinked as he tried to put the pieces together.

Was that why she froze? When she was on stage...

"Guard the outside. _Nobody_ leaves until we find him. Call it a hold-up, threaten their lives, _I don't care_! But nobody leaves, is that _clear_?" He growled.

They all nodded and turned to go outside. He reached out and grabbed Karin's arm, pulling her back. "Not _you_. _You_ need to locate Itachi's chakra."

She nodded still looking frightened by his outburst. She closed her eyes for a moment and then gasped. "It's so _powerful_."

He shook her roughly. "_Where_, Karin?!"

She pointed towards a deserted hallway. "In there."

Sasuke smiled and activated his Sharingan.

"Let's go."

_**It's my time now.**_

---

He didn't wait for her to place her hand in his. As if she would have anyway. Itachi lurched Sakura up to her feet with one hand.

"Let go of me!" She cried as pain grew in her arm.

She couldn't believe that he could look so charming one second, and the next moment, he was back to the evil killer. What was with this guy?

His face was even more emotionless than Sasuke's as he pulled her close to his body. His face was inches away from hers as he studied her expressions.

"I thought you were in the show?" He murmured quietly. "You could get in trouble."

She struggled. "That doesn't matter."

A smirk. "Does it?"

Using her free hand she swung a chakra powered punch towards his face, only to have it blocked two seconds before impact.

"_Mmm-mm-mmn_." He said shaking his head. "You shouldn't have done that."

Sakura gasped to see his eyes change. They were no longer the Sharingan she knew, but more of a different shaped kind. Still as red as the blood he spilt, but a strange black design filled the center of it now.

"I knew when I saw you that you were a ninja, but you shouldn't blow your cover so easily." He scolded sounding like an upset parent.

Sakura was silent as he continued to stare at her. "Why are you here?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"That is none of your concern."

She scowled. Yep, this guy was _definitely_ related to Sasuke.

"This is a dangerous place for shinobi," he continued. "And there are dangerous people here."

She held back a growl. "Like you?"

He chuckled softly. "_Precisely_."

---

Sasuke ran his katanna through the man that destroyed his family. With a puff of smoke, he was gone.

Shadow clone.

Itachi appeared behind him. "Little brother." His voice taunted.

Sasuke lobbed off his head only to see more smoke instead of the blood his eyes longed to see.

_Shadow clone._

Karin rushed around the corner. "Mine was a shadow clone too!" She yelled.

Sasuke growled and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"_Dammit_, Karin! _Where is he_?!"

She shoved him away. "I don't _know_ Sasuke! I'm _trying_!"

He took her chin in his hand roughly and pulled her face up towards his.

"Karin. This is _not_ a game. This is the day I kill my brother and get my revenge!" He pushed her away. "_So try **harder**, god dammit_!"

She turned away from him. "Then _shut up_ and let me think!"

He slammed his fist against the wall. How come he couldn't find his brother? Where the _hell_ could he be?! He knew that he probably missed his chance and it was killing him inside. For all he knew, Itachi could've walked right by him and out the door. And he couldn't keep his mind off of the fact that Sakura was yet to be found. If anything had happened to her...

"Sasuke!" Came Karin's voice.

He spun her around. "What?"

"I figured it out; those weren't shadow clones. We're in a genjutsu!" She exclaimed.

He growled in frustration. "_Release_." He seethed.

The world seemed to melt around them, and they were back where they started; in the front of the club.

Karin closed her eyes once more.

"I found him."

---

"It seems as if my little brother has broken out of the genjutsu I set up." Itachi said in monotone. "It's almost time..._Sakura_..." He whispered.

The sound of him speaking her name caused her eyes to widen.

"How do you know my-"

"It seems," he explained, "you are a very important part in my baby brother's life. You were on his team when he was twelve after all."

Her breath hitched. "You were watching him?"

He cocked his head. "Why of course."

She tried to lurch away from his iron grip. "You're sick!"

He leaned in closer, causing her to flinch. "I know about you Sakura Haruno. I've _seen_ you." He touched her neck, gently fingering the jewelry she was still wearing.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed.

His hand did not move; he merely stared at her. She tried to show her hatred through her gaze. She wanted him to die. She wished that he would drop dead right here and right now. She couldn't get it out of her head that this was the man that ruined Sasuke's life. This was the man that set Sasuke on the path of evil that he still walked, the same man who brought Sasuke the thoughts of revenge that still ran rampant through his mind. This man, who doesn't even deserve such a title as "man".

"You were _there_," he said finally moving his hand from her neck, "it was _you_ that trained with him and the fox beast."

She could almost feel the tears well up in her eyes. How dare he.

"_Naruto_!" She yelled trying to kick him. He blocked her easily, watching as her face contorted with pain and anger. "His name is _Naruto_!"

All his life Naruto wanted to be accepted, and it was assholes like Itachi that brought him down. She held back the tears wondering what her best friend was doing right now. She hadn't realized how much she had begun to miss the dork.

"Naruto." She repeated. "He has a _name_, and he is _not_ a beast."

Itachi said nothing, just continued to stare at her with some strange look upon his face. "And I do believe it was you that was holding my brother when he received that mark he now bears."

She swallowed. "You were there?"

He nodded. "I saw how in pain he was, and how you brought him into your arms as if in an _act_ to sooth his discomfort."

She scoffed remembering the memory. "Well it isn't like that anymore. So I don't see why you care so much."

"I _don't_."

She grit her teeth. "I didn't _expect_ you too. You ruined your little brother's life, why would you care about anything?"

He sustained the same emotionless expression. "What do you care? Sasuke doesn't care about you. You are _nothing_ to him."

It hurt hearing the truth from a crazy psychopath, but the truth is the truth.

"I know." She answered softly.

If Itachi could look surprised, he did at the moment.

"Then why do you-"

He was cut off by an angry growl.

"_**Itachi**_." The name was spat with such disgust and disdain that it could only belong to one person.

Sakura turned to see Sasuke and Karin walking towards them. Sasuke looked like a mad dog, anger stricken across all of his features, his Sharingan blazing as it made contact with his brother's. Sakura could practically feel the dark aura that was now consuming him; Karin was even staying a few steps behind, seemingly afraid.

Suddenly she was pulled backwards into Itachi. A sharp metal was placed against her throat.

The older Uchiha spoke. "If you take one more step, my _dear_ baby brother, I will _kill_ her."

**A/N: Okay so this chapter makes up for ALL of the short chapters cause this one is freaking long! Thank you to my fans, and please read and review! It's not that hard to review and it makes me very very happy! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 11: Whispered Memories

**A/N: BEHOLD! *Triumphant music* Excuz the spelling... ^_^**

**---**

**Chapter Eleven: Whispered Memories**

Sasuke's anger was overflowing.

Standing in front of him was his nightmare. Standing in front of him, was _Itachi_. This man who haunted his dreams almost every night, this man who he would give _anything_, even his own soul, to see dead.

And he would see him dead.

_Today_.

He could feel himself shaking as he moved closer. Itachi was only five feet away, Sakura in front of him.

He stopped suddenly as Itachi brought Sakura closer to him and brought a kunai to her throat.

"If you take one more step, my_ dear_ baby brother, I will _kill_ her." His brother said as a look of horror crossed Sakura's face.

Now, this was something he didn't expect.

He smirked.

But it wasn't going to slow him down.

---

When he smirked, Sakura grew cold. She wished him dead too now, knowing that he would just forsake her to get his revenge. She had no doubt in her mind that Itachi would kill her. He killed a whole clan so what could a young kunoichi do to him?

"Kill her." Sasuke said unsheathing his katanna. "I don't give a damn."

She held back her tears, knowing that she could hurt him worse if she didn't cry.

"Sasuke." She spoke drawing his attention from Itachi. "You're too _weak_. Just give up. You know that Itachi will _win_. Once he kills me and your little bitch, _you're_ next."

Karin glared at her and Sasuke just smiled. "Hurts doesn't it? To know that you're not wanted nor needed, eh Sakura? You're trying too hard, Haruno."

His gaze left hers and returned to his brother's who seemed slightly amused.

"Itachi. Today is the day you die." Sasuke stated taking another step.

Itachi brought the kunai closer to her throat. A small trail of blood dripped down her neck. She winced but did not cry out.

Sasuke stopped and grit his teeth. "You're fight is with _me_!" He shouted angrily. "Why involve _her_?"

Itachi smirked. "What's stopping you, little brother?"

Sasuke growled and started towards him. Sakura screamed as the kunai began to slice her throat.

"Sasuke, please!"

He stopped abruptly once again. His eyes were wide and he was fighting with himself, Sakura could tell.

Her throat was beginning to ache and she could still feel the warm liquid running down her neck.

"_Please_." She choked out.

Karin made a sound of disgust and stepped forward. "What's _wrong_ with you Sasuke? Who _cares_ about that girl? Just let her die!"

He didn't move from his spot nor did he answer Karin. He looked so lost.

"No." She whispered hoarsely. "I'm your friend Sasuke. You don't want me to die, do you?" She waited, wondering if she would live or die. Her life was in Sasuke's hands, and frankly, she didn't know if he was the best person to trust with a life.

But it didn't matter now. It was up to him.

"A _bond_." He murmured looking into the distance.

She almost sighed with relief. Was he coming back to his senses?

"Yes!" She almost screamed. "You and I have a bond remember?"

There was a hiss from behind her. "_Weak_."

Sasuke's head snapped up and he growled. "I am not weak!"

"Bonds. _Friends_. They all make you _weak_ Sasuke." Itachi said scoldingly.

Sakura glared up at him, the tears unable to stay locked up inside as she watched Sasuke shake with rage. This was the reason Sasuke was like this. Because of _him_.

She hated her mixed feelings. Sometimes she felt so bad for Sasuke, and other times she just wished he would just die and stay dead.

But now her anger was directed at the man that held her.

"YOU'RE _WRONG_!" She yelled, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen. "Bonds, friends, those are what make you _strong_! So quit filling his heads with lies, you _son of a bitch_!" She pushed against him. "And let me go, dammit!"

Surprisingly, the cool metal vanished, as well as the arms holding her back. She dropped to the floor and held her neck with shaking hands.

A small smile formed on Itachi's lips. "Hmm."

Before anyone could move, Itachi split into many black ravens, and disappeared.

---

_Confusion_ was a difficult emotion to follow, and right now Sasuke was lost.

He didn't know anymore. He didn't know what he wanted. He just _didn't_ know.

They met up with Jugo and Suigetsu outside who informed them that they had come across nothing, and that no one had left the club.

He simply nodded and started on the way back to the cave. He wasn't angry, though he should have been _furious_. He just didn't understand. What was the point of Itachi's appearance?

Sakura had healed her neck which he assumed was good. He just didn't really care about anything at the moment. His silence was causing his team to grow antsy.

Karin came up to his side, where she usually walked. "Will you be okay?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know." He answered stopping and turning to look back at Sakura who was having a conversation with Suigetsu, obviously forgetting that she was a captive earlier today.

"Sakura." He called bringing her attention to him almost immediately.

"Yes?" She said sweetly, a smile blooming across her face.

"_Go home_."

Her face changed instantly. Her bright smile vanished and was replaced with a confused and somewhat hurt look.

"Oh. Does that mean you're letting me go?" She asked halfway smiling, thinking it as a game.

There was an angered yell from behind him. He turned to see Karin marching up to Sakura.

"He told you to go, so _get_ you little _pest_!" She spat reeling her hand back to slap her. Sakura caught it easily enough, and Sasuke watched as her eyes that were moments ago sparkling with life, turn lackluster and lifeless. Hidden anger was held behind them though, begging to be released. He could see it _burning_.

It reminded him much of himself.

Karin gasped as Sakura's hold on her wrist tightened. "I've grown quite tired of you." Sakura answered back with just as much malice in her tone.

He watched the Sakura he once knew be replaced by something dark. Gone was the true smile she used to have when they were genin. He remembered training with Naruto as she watched from a far and how whenever his gaze would find hers, that smile awaited him. It was always there to try and make him feel wanted and loved though at the time he didn't care for her smiles. Now it seemed as he would never see one again.

"Always getting in my way, always kissing ass to Sasuke. It's very _annoying_." She continued.

Her words were some of anger and disgust, yet her face showed no emotion as they rolled off of her tongue. Her hatred was evident but Sasuke wasn't sure if the hate was truly for Karin. He couldn't help but wonder if he was the reason for this new Sakura. He couldn't help but wonder if this is what she had permanently become because of _him_.

_**Guilt.**_

Such an annoying emotion.

---

Sakura could feel her hidden self clawing at her from the inside. The bitch had had the nerve to try and slap her. She obviously wasn't trying that badly, because the attack was so simple, so easy to avoid, Sakura almost laughed out loud.

Instead of laughing, she squeezed the wrist she now held enjoying the gasp of pain from Karin.

"I've grown quite tired of you." She spoke calmly, her eyes boring into the red head's.

This girl in front of her now was so idiotic, so lost it was sad. She had no idea what she was getting into, tailing Sasuke like he was a God, and then thinking she could act superior to everyone else just because her boyfriend was _Mr. I'm-Stronger-Than-Everyone Uchiha_. It was like she was reliving her genin years.

"Always getting in my way, always kissing ass to Sasuke. It's very _annoying_." She said in a low tone.

_"Because, you're** annoying**, Sakura."_

Sakura continued to stare at her, thinking of those words, reliving the memories. Karin had no idea that once Sasuke had had his fill of her power, she'd be gone.

She was just his _tool_.

She was a tool once, but not anymore. _Never again_.

_"You're too weak, Sakura."_

If it hadn't gotten so quiet, Sakura probably wouldn't have realized that Karin had just slapped her across the face with her free hand.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that how you want to play?"

---

Sasuke extended his hand as an attempt to block the explosion he knew was coming.

"Sakura, don't-"

Karin let out a screech, and in seconds was on the ground, Sakura's hand on her throat.

Suigetsu withdrew his sword almost instantly and put it at Sakura's back. "_Let her go_." He growled.

Jugo looked to Sasuke for some kind of direction, but Sasuke had none to give. He was too perplexed, watching how Sakura's emotion changed so quickly. He watched her cold yet fiery eyes gleam, knowing that if she was angry enough, Karin would be dead.

Sudden realization hit him. She was _holding back_. She had more power than she let onto, and by the look in her emerald eyes, she so desperately wanted to show it.

It _fascinated_ him.

Karin winced as Sakura squeezed.

"Sasuke. Do _something_." Suigetsu demanded, his voice rising with panic.

Either Sakura wasn't afraid of Suigetsu or she didn't care because she just merely smiled.

"You don't know me." She hissed in Karin's ear. "I can kill you in the _worst_ way imaginable. I know how every part of the body works and I can make it _hurt_. I'll make you wish you never met me."

Sasuke finally snapped out of his trans noticing the panic in Karin's eyes and the fire in Suigetsu's.

"_Sakura_." He called. Her gaze left Karin's face to stare at him.

"Let her go. Suigetsu put down your sword."

Suigetsu gave him a furious glare. "Why should we spare her?"

Now it was his turn to get angry. "Are you questioning my _authority_, Suigetsu?" His eyes bled crimson.

"Guys-" Jugo tried to cut in.

Suigetsu moved his sword. This time the blade was pointed at Sasuke.

"You don't deserve _any_ of us." He spat, moving the blade to his chest.

"That may be." Sasuke replied. "But you chose to follow."

---

The slap had stung, but did not hurt as much as Sakura's hand did from continuing to strangle Karin.

She was putting pressure, but not enough to hurt her badly. She wanted to, though. She wanted to release her pent up anger for everyone and everything that had ever done anything to her. Her inner-self was demanding that she squeeze tighter, trying to coax her into doing it.

_Snap her neck._

The red head began to struggle, as Sasuke had started an argument with another member of the team. Frankly, she didn't care what Sasuke was doing. She was more concerned on the girl underneath her beginning to push her back.

"You think I didn't _notice_?" Karin yelled out using one hand to push back Sakura's and the other to fist in her short hair.

Sakura flinched. "Notice what, bitch?"

She studied her seeing how she grew angrier by the second. This wasn't looking good. Karin pulled her head back so that her neck was tilted upwards.

"Those..._marks_!" She screamed in disgust as she finally succeeded in removing Sakura's hand from her throat and shoving her to the ground.

"You think I wouldn't _see_ what he gave you, you little _whore_!" Karin shouted out clenching her fists and going forward for a punch.

Sakura was confused for a moment, but then realized what she was talking about. The memory was bittersweet as she experienced the feel of Sasuke's mouth on hers; his mouth on her neck all over again.

She licked her lips and smiled devilishly. "Ah, yes. That was _quite_ an experience. Can't say it was very satisfying though. Water boy interrupted before things could really _heat up_. A shame really."

Sakura savored the sounds of her horrified shrieks. "_You bitch_!" She yelled, raising her arm. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the pain. She supposed that she was going to get punched, but she didn't care. She hated to say it, but it was worth seeing Karin's pain.

It made her feel _good_, somehow.

Suddenly Karin stood up and let out a wail. Sakura opened her eyes to see her running off into the distance.

She shrugged and waved. "Bye!"

She looked up to Sasuke and jumped. He was staring at her.

"Hi." She waved again.

Suigetsu was staring at her as well, but it was more of _I-Want-To-Hurt-You-So-Bad-And-If-It-Was-Just-You-And-Me-I-Would-Fucking-Kill-You_, look. Sasuke had a more, shocked expression.

Water man's eyes narrowed dangerously and he began to walk in the direction Karin had taken.

"I'm going after her, because I _care_." The comment was directed to Sasuke.

Jugo gave a wary glance to Suigetsu and then back to Sasuke. "I'll go with him, okay Sasuke?"

Sasuke said nothing as Jugo took off in pursuit of Suigetsu and Karin. He continued stare at her.

Before she could complain that his staring was starting to creep her out, he sighed and walked over to where she sat plopped on the ground. She gave him an incredulous look as he reached a hand out to her.

"Some help?" He questioned.

The fact that he could even _think_ that she _needed_ to be helped up caused her to fume, but she took his hand anyways.

She could feel him pull softly, but she refused to go up. He raised an eyebrow, and before she could think twice about it, and she knew it was going to get him so pissed, pulled as hard as she could on his hand causing him to topple forward and land next to her on the ground.

She busted out laughing; the look on his face as he fell had been the cherry on top. Even now, as he laid face down in the grass the look of pure shock and humiliation never left his expression. His eyes were wide with astonishment as he turned to her, his mouth gaping slightly.

"Wha-?" He stammered.

She held onto her sides as she continued to laugh, knowing that that was probably a once in a life time thing to see. Sasuke, the _almighty_ Uchiha, looking like a complete_ idiot_ as he fell to the ground. She could imagine what he was thinking right now, and it only caused her sides to ache more.

She felt his hands on her shoulders and opened her eyes to see that he was leaning over her. His obsidian eyes burned into her emerald ones.

"Why would you do that?! _I was trying to help you up_!" He said angrily.

"Because you never have any fun! And the look on your face-" She snorted.

He opened his mouth to argue his point, but he stopped and shook his head. She watched his face, noticing the smallest of smiles appear on his features. And though that smile was small, it made her heart flutter. She made that smile. _Her_.

His hands moved from her shoulders and he rolled over onto his back. She couldn't help but stare at him. She had never thought that she would be able to be this close to him after he left, but here she was now, mere inches away, no pressure, just _there_.

_Just together._

The wind kissed her cheeks bringing with it memories of their genin days. She closed her eyes and could see the four of them together staring at the starry night sky oblivious to what the future held, peaceful.

_"I'm gonna beat you one day, Sasuke, believe it!"_

_"Shut up, dobe."_

She missed it.

"You should really get back to the Village. They will start to worry." Sasuke whispered.

Her heart wrenched and the sound of his voice brought her out of the beautiful memory. She stared up into the sky watching the clouds pass, wishing she could stay right here forever. Slowly, she moved her hand until it brushed his. He flinched, obviously not use to so much human contact, but did not move his hand away. She closed her fingers around his hand and took a deep breath. She knew he would probably say no.

She didn't _care_.

If he said no, then she would just have to do it the hard way.

"Sasuke?"

His eyes looked down to her hand on his. "What?"

"Come back to the Village with me."

**A/N: I promised I would put this chapter up today and I'm sorry because I didn't make it but I was only twenty minutes or so, late! SORRY! Please read and review and tell me if you loved it! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 12: To Smile, To Cry

**A/N: Okay so I hope you like the newest chapter of Breathe. Took me awhile on this one so I apologize, but I am hoping that it is worth the wait.**

**Enjoy, my lovelies**

**---**

**Chapter Twelve: To Smile, To Cry**

**---**

Just laying there with her caused a train of memories to crash into him without warning. He could see Naruto with that idiotic grin on his face and he could see Kakashi, his one visible eye squinting up because he was smiling at something Sakura had said. He remembered the flash when the picture he left behind was taken.

He had left that picture behind for this very reason; so he wouldn t be reminded of his old team and his old bonds. But right now, when his back was pressed into the soft grass beneath him, his eyes drifting to the changed soul next to him, he _wanted_ to remember. He wanted to see Kakashi. He wanted to hear Naruto rant about nothing in particular. But most of all, he wanted to see one of Sakura's old smiles.

He wanted to regain everything he had lost, or rather, go back to everything that he had left behind.

He watched Sakura's chest rise ad fall with every breath she took in. Her eyes were closed, a peaceful look on her features. She looked content. _Happy._

Happy, was an emotion he had abandoned the day his clan was killed.

So right now, he couldn't understand what emotion was taking control of him. It was not anger or sadness. He was familiar with those feelings. It was not lust, though the way the wind made Sakura's soft pink hair dance about her face made his heart beat in an unusual rhythm.

Could it be that for the first time in a long time, he was..._happy?_

As soon as he distinguished the emotion for what it was, he wished it gone. He had no time for happy. He had no reason to be wasting his time reminiscing over his genin days when he should be tracking down his brother.

He continued to watch Sakura. Her lips twitched up slightly into a small smile, her eyes still closed, as if she was recalling a thought.

Perhaps, about..._him?_

He cursed himself inwardly. Why did he even care about what she was thinking about?

Truth was, he did care. The thought that she could be thinking about any other man made his blood boil.

He couldn't understand why she had this affect on him.

He couldn't understand why, even though he knew he should be going after Itachi, he had no desire to move from this spot.

He couldn't understand why, if this were any _other_ person, he would have already moved away. He wasn't an emotional person. So what was happening to him?

_"You don't deserve any of us."_

_What was **happening?**_

"You should really get back to the Village. They will start to worry." He murmured softly, not really wanting to speak the words at all.

He turned away, seeing her eyes spring open, a mixture of hurt and remorse flooded her face. Just knowing that he had caused that reaction in her made his heart ache as if someone was repeatedly stabbing it.

And then he noticed it.

It _hurts._

His heart was _hurting._

A sudden warmth caused him to flinch. His gaze shot down to the fingers wrapping around his cold hand. He relaxed immediately; he had no wish to pull away from her. Sakura squeezed his hand lightly.

"Sasuke?" She asked, her light voice ringing in his ears.

They had been silent for so long, it took him awhile to respond. "What?" His eyes never left their mingling hands.

He heard her breath in deep.

"Come back to the Village with me."

He was quiet, wondering if she knew the impact that her words had taken on him. The air around him was not so easy to pull in anymore, the peaceful atmosphere hanging on a thin thread above him.

How could she ask him to receive everything that he was just wanting back...

...and expect him to say _no?_

---

Karin sat at the riverside digging her nails into the earth beneath her.

_How could he?_

How could Sasuke betray her when she had given him everything?

She grit her teeth.

_**How?**_

She had never wanted anything but him. It had taken him so long to finally give in to her flirting and her persistence, and suddenly a pink-headed bitch with no boobs what-so-ever comes along and- _BANG!_ He rents a hotel room and gives her some hickies!

And Karin would not allow it to happen again.

Truth was, she was hurt; as any normal girl would be if they were in her shoes. She had always wanted to be enough for Sasuke. She had always wanted him to be able to look at her and say, _"Karin, I love you too."_

Instead she receives, "I know that."

He didn't understand how much that killed her. He didn't know that after they had sex all she wanted to do was to hold onto him a little longer. Instead he moves away, leaving her to sleep alone, never wanting to get too close.

There was a rift between them.

And it was _growing._

Ever since that girl got here, they have been growing further and further apart.

Karin had been too caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Suigetsu had walked up and sat next to her.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked turning away to face her own reflection in the water.

He sighed. "Just making sure you don't try and _kill_ yourself over _Sasuke_."

She scoffed. "Whatever. Just leave me alone."

He scowled and turned her towards him. "Look you don't have to go and be a _bitch_ about it, I was just making sure that you were okay, alright?"

She wrenched away from him and said nothing.

"I don't get what you see in Sasuke anyway. All he does is hurt you." He grumbled.

She shot him a glare. "Shut up."

He grinned. "And yet you keep _fucking_ him. But I guess he has a new sex toy now. If I hadn't walked into the room, they would have-"

She placed her hands over her ears. "Shut up! Just shut_ up_!"

She could feel the tears coming, but she refused to let them spill over.

Suigetsu seemed to grow angry at her reaction. He grabbed her hands and yanked them away from her head.

"You know that's all he uses you for, Karin!"

He held her wrists captive as she struggled. "Why you-"

He stood now, dragging her with up with him. "So why do you do it, huh?" He growled.

His hold on her wrists tightened and she gasped. "I don't-"

"_Why,_ Karin?! Why _him_?!" He screamed.

The tears could not control themselves any longer and soon they were flowing down in torrents.

"_**I DON'T KNOW!**_" She yelled. Her body wracked with uncontrollable sobs.

She knew that that was all she was to Sasuke. She figured as the years passed, he might accept her for more but it never happened.

"I don't know..." She whispered, still shaking.

The tightness in her wrists loosened.

"Aw hell, Karin..."

The next thing she knew, she was pulled into Suigetsu's chest, the foreign warmth wrapping around her like a blanket. His arms tightened around her, keeping her pinned against him. He didn't say a word, just held her close.

She let her arms close around his back as she held on for what seemed to be dear life. This was what she needed. She needed someone to show her that she was wanted. And Suigetsu had pushed the right button.

Karin buried her face into his muscular chest, and cried as she had never cried before.

---

Sakura didn't dare breathe. The atmosphere had definitely changed since she told Sasuke to come back with her.

She squeezed his hand again, just to let him know that she was still there.

She was quiet, listening to his shallow breathing, waiting to hear what his response would be. She smiled as she imagined him saying yes, and them returning to the Village together only to be mobbed by Naruto and all of their other friends. It was a wonderful thought.

But it seemed a mere fantasy.

"Sakura."

She turned her head towards him and stared into his onyx eyes. "Yes?" She whispered.

"I..._want_...to go back."

Such a surge of emotion flooded through her. She wanted to slap herself to make sure that she had heard correctly. She could feel the tears coming but they were tears of happiness.

Without another moment s hesitation, before she could convince herself that what she was about to do was wrong, she rolled over on top of Sasuke and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm so_ happy_." She murmured as she touched his face with her hand. Sasuke blinked as one of her tears fell onto his cheek.

_I'm so overwhelmed with joy._

Sasuke sighed and reached up to touch one of her pink stands of hair. "_Sakura,_" His voice was soft. "You didn't let me finish."

The joy was suddenly sucked right out of her. She felt lifeless and weak, because she knew her excitement and happiness was all for nothing.

She relaxed and laid her body out on top of him, placing her head on his chest. She listened carefully, smiling when she heard his heart beat. Reaching down again she took hold of his hand, spreading his fingers to intertwine her own.

Deep breath.

"Tell me..._Sasuke-kun_..."

At the sound of the old nickname she could hear his heart beat faster.

"I have been thinking about the Village, but right now, I cannot return. I have to serve my _purpose_. That purpose is to-"

She almost rolled her eyes. "Kill Itachi."

He sighed. "Yes."

She was quiet, letting his words sink in. She knew not to argue that revenge was wrong because how could she persuade someone who has thought of nothing but revenge their whole life? She wished that she could find a way to prove to him that there were joys in life too, not just hate and sadness. She wished that she could tell him that ever since she met back up with him the sun shone brighter, the air was _crisper_; easier to breathe. Though she knew not why she had such strong feelings for this man who clearly had no desire to return them but she could not seem to help it. And there was still that secret part that hid inside of her that she had to deal with, only bubbling up when her anger took control. That secret self that thought only of her pain and sorrow and who wished it on everyone else as well.

But right now, as she lay atop Sasuke rising as his chest did and listening to his heart beat strong beneath her fingertips, that secret Sakura seemed so far away.

And she liked the feeling.

"After you fulfill your revenge...will you...come home?" She asked softly.

"Will I be welcome?" He questioned.

She turned her face so that she was looking him in the eye. "You will _always_ be welcome at the Leaf. It is your _home_. You know that Naruto and I will fight anyone who tries to object against that."

He raised an eyebrow. "Even the Hokage?"

She smiled. "As many battles as it takes with whoever tries to deny you. _Genin or Hokage_. It does not matter."

He stared at her and then smirked. "As long as I can defeat my brother then you _might_ see me again."

She rolled her eyes and rested her head back on his chest. "You're pointless."

In her head she had won a small victory; inner Sakura was doing back flips. They had only stopped talking for a moment before Sasuke suddenly rolled over, pushing her on her back.

"As for _**you**_..." He murmured propping himself up with his elbows as not to put too much of his weight on her. She stared up into his obsidian eyes. They looked calm and at ease. She liked that.

"You need to be heading back to the _dobe_." He finished, putting emphasis on the word "dobe".

She grinned. "No."

His expression turned to one of confusion. "What?"

She poked him in the noise causing him to jerk back in surprise.

"I said, _no_." She repeated, giggling at his reaction.

His eyebrows furrowed as he began to think. "Well, why not?"

Sakura sighed and pushed herself up on her elbows to where her nose was almost brushing his, and gave him a small smile.

"Because it's not home without _you_."

---

He could do nothing but stare in amazement.

How was it that one person could make him feel so happy and wanted?

_"Because it's not home without you."_

Her face was so close. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked at the moment.

Letting his eyes trail down the skimpy clothing she still wore, he saw that the small black garment was bunched up around her thighs, revealing the lacy black underwear that was underneath it.

Meeting her gaze once again he leaned in slowly, feeling a need to taste her. Their lips met softly, sweetly and she reached her hand up to touch his face, bringing him closer.

After a few more sweet seconds of paradise he grew anxious, wanting more. He pushed her onto her back and let his tongue touch her upper lip as if in an effort to deepen the kiss.

He heard her whimper and then her lips parted for him. He almost smirked, his ego building as he explored the areas of her mouth listening to the small sounds she made when he did.

Before he could proceed to anything more, he felt a hand pressing on his chest. He broke away from her and gave the pink haired kunoichi a questioning look.

She simply smiled and sat up, pushing away from him. "No. We can't."

He leaned back and crossed his arms. "I suppose you are going to have an excuse as to why not?"

She shrugged. "Because I don't _want_ to."

He had to hold back a laugh, it was bad enough that he was grinning like an idiot. "No?" He asked bringing a hand to cover his smile.

She glared daggers. "What makes you think I _want_ to kiss you, Uchiha?"

He brought his hand down from his mouth and inched forward until he was hovering over her.

"Oh, I don't know..." He shrugged and ran a finger up her exposed thigh. "Maybe it's the way you tense when I touch you, or..."

Sasuke grabbed her chin with his free hand and planted a smooth kiss on her lips. He could feel her melt beneath him as she returned the gesture. Forgetting that he was trying to prove a point to her, he let his hand slip under the thin garment to touch her inner thigh. She jumped and grunted pushing away from him and crossing her legs.

"S-S-Sasuke!" She stuttered and he could see the bright blush spreading across her cheeks. The thought crossed him that she must be a virgin. Then the thought crossed him that he could be her first.

Then he cursed himself inwardly for thinking of such thoughts.

She stood up quickly, pulling down the short dress that hardly covered anything anyway.

"_Alright_." She said with a huff placing her hands on her hips. "Maybe I did want to kiss you, but that doesn't mean _anything_."

He smirked. "Sure, sure."

"And second, I need some knew clothes." She pointed to the outfit. "My old ones are in the club and I'll be _damned_ if I ever set one foot in that place again."

He nodded and continued to watch her in amusement.

"And I want a hair brush and a tooth brush; do you know how long it's been since I brushed my teeth?"

He made a face. He hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary when he had kissed her. He simply shook his head.

"Sakura. You can't stay with me. You need to go back." He stated.

She just smiled. "You don't _get it,_ do you?"

He was quiet as she took a step close to him. She bent down to where she was almost face to face with him. Her face was glowing with some kind of emotion he couldn't understand.

She cocked her head. "When I walk through those gates, Sasuke Uchiha, I want you to be...by my side."

She stood straight up and extended her hand. "Until then. Let's go."

As Sasuke stared into the eyes of the women above him, he knew that his life was going to change forever.

He smirked and took her hand.

"Just a few more minutes, eh, Sakura-chan?" He murmured pulling her down to the ground with him.

She landed with a laugh and a true _Sakura_ smile enveloped her features. "Sure." She giggled.

He couldn't help his own smile then too.

_**Keep smiling, Sakura.**_

---

"You see, Karin?" Suigetsu said softly, pointing into the distance at Sasuke and Sakura who looked like a happy couple lying in the grass together.

Karin scoffed and wiped her already drying eyes. "Just let them have their fun for now, it won't last."

_**Not if I can help it.**_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed so far. Sasuke is coming out of his shell, but will Sakura be able to as well? And Karin is on a ledge. Will she jump? (I don t know if you can understand my kind of poetry, but it doesn t matter ) JUST REVIEW! Thanks. ^_^ Love Always, CBL21.**


	14. Chapter 13: A Side She Never Knew

**A/N: Okay. New development. This story will now be rated M due to the content of this chapter. (Really, it isn't that bad, but I just want to be safe.) I do not own Naruto.**

**Prepare to laugh your ass off.**

**---**

**Chapter Thirteen: A Side She Never Knew**

**---**

The sun had already begun to set, casting a beautiful orange glow over the land, before Sasuke and Sakura had decided to go back to the cave.

A few minutes had turned to hours, neither he nor Sakura had the desire to move; they just laid there with each other, and Sasuke was letting old, banished memories wash over him.

The walk back to the cave was silent, though her hand held his the whole time and he did not object.

"We leave tomorrow morning." Sasuke declared walking into the cave where the rest of team Hebi sat, curled up by a freshly started fire.

All eyes turned to him on the sound of his voice. His hand loosened, releasing Sakura's and Suigetsu glared at him.

"Oh? You decided to come back?"

Sasuke cocked his head to one side. "You decided to stay?"

Karin looked to Sasuke and then to Suigetsu. "You were going to..._leave_?"

The water shinobi chuckled. "You would like that wouldn't you, Karin?"

She grit her teeth and stood up with a huff. "Don't talk to me."

"Where are _you_ going?" Suigetsu asked, his eyes narrowing.

She walked passed Sasuke and to the mouth of the cave. "Outside. Sasuke, you come as well. I have something to discuss with you."

He shook his head, feeling very tired.

"We will be traveling all day tomorrow and we need our rest. Your question can wait."

She smiled devilishly. "I never said it was a _question_, Sasuke-kun."

He raised an eyebrow knowing what she meant immediately. He took a step forward but then stopped, his eyes finding Sakura's. For the first time in a long time he felt torn. He used to feel as if it was perfectly normal for him to show affection to Karin, but now it seemed as if he was betraying Sakura.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Sakura questioned giving him a worried look and reaching up to feel his forehead.

Karin scowled and placed her hands on her hips. "_Hello_? Sasuke?"

His body edged him forward while his mind kept filling him with all of these ideas as too why he shouldn't go with the red-head.

He turned away from Karin's expecting eyes. "Sleep, Karin. We can talk..._tomorrow_."

The hollow shelter grew absolutely silent, before he watched Karin walk slowly by him towards her sleeping bag.

"Alright...I'm sorry..." She whispered looking upset with a slight tint of anger in her eyes.

He instantly wished he had gone with her because he knew that she was hurt. He stopped himself from going after her and sighed.

"_Sleep_." He repeated looking to Suigetsu and Jugo who were watching him with open mouths.

Though he said it, he somehow doubted that he would get much sleep tonight.

---

A giggle. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke could see her.

"Sakura..." He said.

She smiled, making his heart beat strong. She was so close, lying atop his bare chest making a circle motion on his flesh with her finger as if she were drawing something.

"Were you sleeping?" She asked, laughing softly. "Because it's time to get up."

He wanted to tell her that it must have been pretty _obvious_ that he was sleeping, but decided not to burst her happy bubble.

"Where is-" His words stopped as his vision focused more.

He blinked.

Sakura Haruno, was lying on top of him, naked.

"I wanted to surprise you..." She murmured, blushing at his reaction.

He was quiet and it took him a minute to realize that his clothing was gone as well.

His eyes widened and before he could protest, though he didn't know if he would have, she began to move her body over his, kissing him.

His breath hitched.

"_Love me,_ Sasuke-kun." She moaned.

And the endless pleasure began.

---

Sakura tossed and turned in her sleep; she was having a _horrible_ dream.

In her dream, she and Sasuke were trying to have a hamburger. Strange enough as it was, she was enjoying seeing Sasuke's face in her dream, even though all he was doing was reaching for some ketchup.

But suddenly, Itachi appeared and snatched the ketchup away. He began to laugh manically.

_"Bwahahaha, now you will have to use **mustard**!" He cackled._

Her eyes fluttered as she tried to awaken from the dream that had now turned into a nightmare.

"Ugh...YES! _YES!_" Came a hoarse scream from somewhere behind her.

Her eyes opened to see nothing but night, so she rolled over and tried to drift back into sleep, thinking the scream was just her own imagination.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura lurched up from sleep upon hearing the sound of her name being called.

"**_GAH!_** Itachi has the _ketchup_!" She shouted on impulse.

She looked around, brushing her hair out of her face, completely disoriented to the world around her.

She blinked, listened and watched. The moon was high in the sky, and crickets were chirping outside the cave. Other than that small sound, it was quiet.

She yawned and shook her head. She must have been dreaming about Sasuke again, because that voice had just sounded like him.

Before she could snuggle back into her blanket, her gaze came across Suigetsu. He was sitting upright in his sleeping bag, staring at her like she was insane.

"Suigetsu? What are you doing up?" She whispered as she yawned.

And suddenly the chakra in the cave shifted as Sasuke's slurred and tired voice was heard.

"_Karin?_"

Silence.

Suigetsu's eyes widened in realization. "Holy _shit_."

A loud smack echoed through the cave, and next a high pitched, ear-splitting screech.

What came next was a jumble of screams and shouts from the back of the cave. Sakura still confused tried to peer into the darkness to see what the hell was going on. Suigetsu, who seemed to know exactly what had happened was holding back a snicker.

"_**OH MY GOD**_, SASUKE!"

"I- oh..._fuck_..." Said a groggy sounding Sasuke.

"_SON OF A **BITCH**_, THAT LITTLE- OH I'M GONNA- _**AAAAAAAAGH!**_"

The next thing Sakura saw was a butt ass naked Karin march by pulling a blanket around her as she did so. The red-head stopped by Sakura's feet.

Sakura pushed her hair back. "Did someone call me?"

Karin screamed even louder, giving Sakura a disgusted look before she dashed out of the cave.

"Guess _not_." Sakura muttered, turning over to go back to sleep.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Suigetsu.

"Don't go to _sleep_!" He almost yelled. "We've gotta see this!"

She looked at him with a tired expression. "See what?"

He clapped his hands in front of her face and she jumped. "You're an _idiot_! Don't you know that this is all about _you_?!" He shouted.

"What? _Me_?" She cried. "I don't-"

"Whatever. There is _no way_ I'm missing this one!" He said jumping up and down.

And with that, Suigetsu dashed off to the back of the cave.

---

**SUIGETSU POV**

Sleeping. One of the best things in the world.

Suigetsu was lost in dreamland, swimming with the fishes, water at his every turn.

**_Under the sea..._**

It was pure _bliss._

"Ugh... YES! _YES!_"

His eyes instantly opened upon hearing the disturbing and erotic sound, noting that is sounded very much like his team leader, Sasuke.

_The **fuck **was that?_

He almost got up to investigate before he connected the sound with something he'd rather not see.

Sasuke and Karin were doing it.

He groaned and grabbed his pillow placing it over his ears; he did not want to hear anything more.

"SAKURA!"

But on the other hand...

He jumped up into a sitting position. This was more interesting than he expected. Sasuke must have finally made his move on the pink headed one. Ooh, Karin was going to be so angry...

"_**GAH!**_ Itachi has the_ ketchup_!"

Jumping at the sudden outburst, Suigetsu turned quickly to his right to see the very girl he thought was in bed with Sasuke at the moment, looking around with a confused expression.

He stared at her, trying to figure out what the fuck was going on, and why in the hell this girl was dreaming about the ruthless Itachi Uchiha taking _ketchup_ from her.

What a _strange_ woman.

She yawned and then looked like she was going to go back to sleep, but then spotted him.

"Suigetsu? What are you doing up?" She whispered to him.

Almost immediately after her words, the chakra spiked in the room taking Suigetsu off guard. The chakra power was so high it scared him.

The chakra was literally _boiling_ with anger.

"_Karin?_" Came a drunk sounding Sasuke.

At that moment was when Suigetsu's brain clicked.

And he knew all hell was going to break loose.

"Holy_ shit_."

---

**JUGO POV**

Sasuke and Karin were at it _again_.

Jugo shivered and cuddled his brown teddy bear closer, trying to tune out Karin's throes of ecstasy.

He vaguely wondered if anyone else had woken up to the racket, but decided that he didn't want to risk going to check it out.

He made a mental note to his self to _demand_ that his sleeping bag _never_ be put the closest to Sasuke's and Karin's sleeping bag ever again for fear that he would be forever denied his precious sleep.

"SAKURA!"

Jugo stiffened.

What in the world was going on?

---

**KARIN POV**

Karin was beginning to think that giving the aphrodisiac to Sasuke might have been a bad idea.

Not that she wasn't having the most passionate, _hot_, pleasurable sex she had ever had, but there was just one thing ruining the beauty of it.

Sasuke would not _**shut up**_.

"Mmm..." He moaned, kissing her hard.

She clung to him as he moved within her.

"Ugh... YES! _YES!_" He screamed and she almost squeaked.

What was he _doing_?

Sasuke had never been a loud lover, so this was new to her.

"Sasuke you have to quiet or we'll wake-"

He went ridged and she forgot about everything as they both reached their end. It was the most wonderful thing Karin had ever experienced.

"SAKURA!" Came Sasuke's passionate cry.

Everything was quiet except for their heavy breathing. It took Karin a moment to realize what had happened.

It took her a second to realize that the name that came from her lover's lips was not her own, but the name of the _very person_ she was trying to make him forget.

Sasuke stared at her, his eyes half glazed over from the drugs. He looked confused.

"_Karin?_" He asked, his voice coming out slightly slurred.

Her eyes watered and she reeled back, slapping him across the face with all her might.

He was stunned into silence as she screamed and pushed him off of her.

"_**OH MY GOD**_, SASUKE!" She yelled wiping her tears and gathering the blankets around her.

Sasuke must have put two and two together even in his drugged state because he brushed his hair out of his face before shaking his head.

"I- oh..._fuck_..." He mumbled.

Karin stood, unable to believe what had just occurred. Sasuke had always said her name at the end of their love making, and now, because of that girl...

Her plan had completely backfired.

She placed her head in her hands and screamed once again. She felt like ripping all of her hair out.

"_SON OF A **BITCH**_, THAT LITTLE- OH I'M GONNA- _**AAAAAAAAGH!**_"

Not caring anymore, she marched to the front of the cave.

Suigetsu and _that girl_ were sitting up in their sleeping bags, staring at her as she passed.

She stopped at the bitch's feet wishing she could kill her where she sat.

The girl didn't look at all fazed by her killer look. "Did someone call me?"

Those few words sent Karin over the edge as she screamed louder that she ever had and ran out of the cave.

Those few words had affected her so, because they were true.

Someone had indeed called for the Sakura girl. _Her_ someone.

That someone named Sasuke, who should've called out her name had been thinking of Sakura, who didn't seem to have a care in the world.

She kept walking. She didn't care that the wind attacked her bare skin, nor did she know where she was going to go. All she knew was that it she needed to get away from Sasuke and the little pink head.

She needed to get away from her heart.

Because it was killing her to watch it be torn in two.

---

Sakura watched as Suigetsu started a fire that illuminated the whole cave.

She followed a few steps behind him over to what looked to be a completely naked Sasuke, his personal parts only slightly covered by a sheet. He was stretched out over the cave floor his eyes half-lidded. He was still.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight. It was easy to tell what had transpired. How did Sasuke having sex with Karin have anything to do with her?

_"SAKURA!"_

Remembering her name being called out, she made a sound of disgust as she finally figured it out.

That _pig_.

Her cold side was chuckling softly. Part of her enjoyed knowing that the red-headed bitch was hurt hopefully beyond repair. Another part hurt for her. But mostly, she was horrified and angry that Sasuke was having sex with that woman right under her nose and then had the _nerve_ to think that it was her while he did it.

She observed with a small amount of amusement as Suigetsu got onto his hands and knees and crawled over to the motionless Sasuke and poked him in the ribs.

It was quiet and Sasuke did not move.

"You think he's _dead_?" Suigetsu whispered.

She looked him over hating the way her eyes lingered on his bare chest and exposed thigh.

"Other than that huge, red slap mark on his face, I think the asshole will be fine." She muttered bitterly.

And suddenly he moved causing Suigetsu to shriek and dash behind her.

"_Bluaaah..._" Sasuke groaned flopping his arms around like an idiot.

Suigetsu held onto her shoulders. "What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"TURN OUT THE FUCKING LIGHTS!" He screamed causing them both to take a step back. Then he started to laugh.

Sakura held back a snicker. "Well, either he has _turrets_ or Karin drugged his ass up."

Suigetsu let go of her shoulders and took a step closer to Sasuke who had went still once more.

"Huh." He said rubbing his chin. After a moment he turned to her with a grin.

"What should we do to him?"

She couldn't hold back a laugh at the evil gleam in his eyes.

"For his health, I think I should first check him to see what Karin gave him. Then, you can do with him as you please."

Suigetsu clenched his fists. "Yes! Payback is a _bitch_!"

Sakura just shook her head and made her way across to Sasuke. As soon as she bent down to his level, his eyes sprung open.

"Sakura, Sakura, _Sakura_, where are _you_?" He mumbled reaching out.

She reached out to feel his head but before she could he grabbed her hand. "Mmm, come back to bed Sakura-chan." He murmured.

She snatched her hand away from him. "No. I have to see if your running a fever. You under _drugs_ Sasuke."

He groaned. "Well hurry up so I can _do_ you."

A snicker from behind her told her that Suigetsu was enjoying this.

She grit her teeth. "_Whatever you say,_ now stay still."

She placed her hands on his head. It was a normal temperature, which was good. So far, the drug was unknown. She doubted that Karin gave him something fatal, but she couldn't be too sure.

Suddenly Sasuke gasped and lurched up. "Where did- Ouugh..." As soon as he had lurched up, the Uchiha collapsed back down.

"My head _hurts_." He whined.

Another laugh came from the water ninja.

"_Don't move_." She said through clenched teeth.

"Hahahaha, Sakura-chan- Don't _**teel**_ me _**whata **_do! My name is King Uchiha and I..._rule_..."

Sigh.

"Sasuke, I don't _care_ what you think your name is, if you don't shut the fuck up _right now_, and stay still, I am going to beat the _shit_ out of you. I don't care if you're drugged up or not." She growled low in his ear.

"Kay." He said, leaning towards her. "Damn, you smell good."

She placed two hands on his chest, trying to ignore the fact that he was nuzzling her neck. Closing her eyes, she looked into his system searching for the out of place substance. His hair tickled her ear causing her to shiver.

_Concentrate on your job, you dumbass._

She could feel his hot breath on her throat and the only thing that was keeping her from turning to attack his lips was knowing that Karin flavor was already on them.

"_Sakuraaaaa_?" The druggie asked.

_Concentrate._

"What?" She replied trying to tune him out.

"Our sex was good, huh?"

Silence.

"Wow, he's a real loony, eh?" Suigetsu said chuckling.

"We didn't have sex, Sasuke." She answered him.

"_King Uchiha_."

_I'm going to **kill** him._

"We did not have sex." She repeated, refusing to ever call him King Uchiha.

He immediately started thrashing. "But we did, _we did_! I know cause _I was there_!"

Sakura climbed on top of him to prevent him from standing as she tried to use her chakra to pin his arms down. She felt like she was attempting to tame a wild animal.

"Suigetsu, _help me_!" She shouted.

She turned to see Suigetsu collapsed on the floor, holding his sides, laughing. He obviously wasn't going to help her.

She growled and brought her face down to Sasuke's.

"Listen, you-"

Suddenly he stopped moving and leaned up to brush his lips against hers. "Do you want me to remind you how _good_ it was?" He asked seductively.

She was stunned by his sudden attitude change. _What the fuck had Karin given him?_

"No, Sasuke. I'm sure-"

"_**King** Uchiha_."

She fought down the urge to snap his neck when he was at such a vulnerable state. Besides, if he was dead how could she torment him later?

"I'm sure the sex was _marvelous_." She said sweetly, deciding to just give him what he wanted.

He nodded. "It was. Want to do it again?"

She smiled. "No thank you."

He sat up swiftly and used both of his hands to hold her body where it was. She gasped as she could feel his hardness underneath the thin sheet beneath her. His mouth was at her ear.

"But I'm so _horny_..." He whispered.

_Oh shit._

Before she fell into the dark abyss of his eyes or gave into the smoothness of his voice, she started to ease off of him.

"Ooookay, well I can't help you with that Sasuke, but-"

The next thing she knew she was on her back, Sasuke kissing her throat. The sheet was no longer in between them.

All that was keeping her safe was a pair of flimsy, lacy underwear that came with the _flimsy, lacy_ hooker dress she had received from the Samito earlier that day.

Why didn't she bug the shit out of Sasuke to get her some new clothes?

"I told you, King Uchiha." He growled bringing his mouth to hers.

She finally understood. Karin had given him an aphrodisiac so she could have her way with him; it was _supposed_ to make him horny.

And she'd be damned if it wasn't working.

As soon as his mouth released hers, she screamed.

"_SUIGETSU!_ Get him off, get him _off,_ and get him off, _RIGHT NOW_!"

Suigetsu was already on his toes. "What do you want me to do?"

Sasuke moaned and reached for her underwear. She squirmed. Half of her was turned on by his sudden advancement, the other half wanted nothing to do with the horn dog.

The other half, was losing _fast_.

"I DON'T CARE JUST DO SOMETHING! HE'S _LOST_ IT!"

Suigetsu nodded and dashed off, leaving her with the horny maniac. She tried to grab his hands which were trying to remove the only thing keeping her from having sex with him.

"Sasuke, if you touch my underwear again, I swear I'll fucking _kill_ you." She tried to sound vicious, but with him now placing a fresh hickie on her neck, it was kind of difficult.

A second later there was a sound of pain from Sasuke and his body went limp on hers. Jugo stood over them holding a finger to Sasuke's back.

"T-Thank y-y-you." Sakura stuttered as Jugo moved Sasuke's unconscious body off of her.

"It's just a simple jutsu Orochimaru taught me, in case of emergencies." He said softly, answering the question that she was just about to ask.

"Where's Suigetsu?" She asked, standing.

The water ninja rushed back into the cave. "I am so sorry, there was this awesome looking butterfly and I totally forgot-"

"I could've been _raped_!" Sakura hissed.

Suigetsu scowled. "Oh, you're just fine."

"Thanks to _Jugo_." She reminded him.

Jugo sighed and turned to go back to his sleeping bag. "I'm going back to sleep you guys. It's been a long night."

Sakura nodded. "That it has, Jugo."

She let her gaze drift back to the unconscious Uchiha, making a promise within herself never to fall for his tricks again.

Earlier that day it had been so peaceful with Sasuke. It had felt so right. It was a side of him that she had never experienced, and she wanted it to stay that way. But he had changed so instantly; the way he had let go of her hand when they had returned, the way he looked at Karin out of the corner of his eye.

She somehow felt betrayed.

**_But that was nothing new, was it?_**

**A/N: I hope you laughed your ass off. (Well not really, cause not having an ass would kind of suck...) But I hope you really enjoyed. Read (You already did that) and Review (It's not that hard and I take ones from everybody, so hurry up and click that green button.) Thank you. ^_^**


	15. Chapter 14: Ending The Pain

**A/N: Sorry for the hold-up on this chapter. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**But I hide Itachi under my bed. ^_^ Ssh... Don't tell Masashi...**

**---**

**Chapter Fourteen: Ending The Pain**

**---**

Sasuke could not make enough effort to open his eyes. He felt tired, weakened.

He could hear the wildlife nearby making noise so he assumed it was morning. He blinked but quickly shut his eyes tight. The sun was just too bright and his head was pounding. A soft and cool object was being dabbed onto his forehead, slightly soothing the pain.

"Hmph. _He's_ awake."

He immediately recognized the voice as Sakura's but vaguely wondered why she sounded so irritated.

He groaned and let his eyes be flooded with the morning rays of sunshine. He felt horrible, like he had been slammed straight into a wall of steel.

Gratefully, the blazing sun was blocked from his view; instead, it was replaced with a toothy grin on a stupid looking Suigetsu.

"Good morning, _King_ Uchiha." The water nin snickered.

And with that one word, many images flooded into his mind. He remembered last night; the drink that Karin had given him before everything had gone fuzzy. And then the sex.  
And then...

_"SAKURA!"_

To his sudden horror, he remembered that he had been thinking about the pink head all day. When they had returned from the cave, he couldn't get his mind off of her; even when was trying to go to sleep he still saw her smile, still saw her lying atop his chest, laughing. That beautiful, sweet sound that rung in his ears even after his eyes were closed, even after the golden laugh was gone.

He could remember the screaming, and the slap. He was sure he had a mark on his face after that. But he didn't care because he knew he deserved it.

Another snicker brought him away from his thoughts.

"Oh wow, and it was so _funny_. If Jugo hadn't been here- Ahaha, I mean-" Suigetsu snorted. "What I'm _trying_ to say is, you almost _raped_ Sakura."

His eyes went to the woman in question to see that she was blushing. When her gaze met his, she turned her head away and made a huffing noise.

"Yes, well. I see that you're all sobered up." She said in her medic voice.

His eyes scoped the room. He could see that someone was missing.

"Where is Karin?" He asked standing up slowly.

Twin screeches filled the room.

"AAAAAGH!"

"OH MY GOD! OH MY _GOD_!"

And then he was being suffocated by pillows and blankets.

"Why didn't you put some clothes on him, Suigetsu?!"

"Oh god! My eyes!"

Finally realizing that he needed air, a pillow was lifted off of his face.

He glared at both of them. "Telling me that I was not decent is _need to know_ information, you idiots."

His clothes were shoved in his face by Sakura. "Put those on and don't call me an idiot you asshole!"

He waited for a moment watching them stare at him.

"Well, are you going to leave or would you like me to change in front of you, Sakura?" He asked, smirking.

She flinched and made a disgusted face. Suigetsu was already dashing out of the cave.

"You _wish_." She remarked before turning on her heels.

He watched her as she left the cave, her cold comment still ringing in his ears. He closed his eyes and thought about last night. He shivered, remembering what he thought was Sakura.

_"You **wish**."_

Truth was, he did wish.

He wished for a lot of things.

---

Karin stared at her reflection in the river.

She did not know this woman.

This woman, her make-up smudged her hair knotted, _ugly_. Her tear stained cheeks topped off with the redness of her eyes, let the world know that she had been crying through the whole night. This woman, had no control, was suffering because of herself, and could do nothing to stop it.

This woman had faced the worst humiliation.

_Who am I?_

Karin stuck the water with her fist sending it splashing onto her and everything around it. Watching the ripples slow, the woman in the water returned, the same, unharmed, and untouched.

She turned away, not wanting to face what she had become, not wanting to see what love had made her.

Because love was not supposed to be like this.

She was smart enough to know that the love was one-sided, but she had always hoped that she would be the one to break Sasuke's shell, so that he could allow her to move closer to his heart. He was already in her own, and ever since the girl Sakura had shown up, the love she had for him only caused her pain and suffering.

And she was too stupid to stop it.

Karin had always been a fighter. Whenever she wanted something she would fight until she won it for her own. But now, as she sat in the grass, clutching the sheet and all of its memories around her, she wanted nothing more than to just give up.

It seemed so easy, though she was torn. She loved Sasuke, she knew she did, but how was she supposed to survive knowing that he loved someone else?

Because he _did_ love someone else.

"Karin."

Her name was spoken with such intensity, it caused her to jump. Instinctively, she held the small sheet closer to her body.

"Who's there?" She asked, turning.

Sasuke stood only a few feet away from her, shrugging into a t-shirt. She watched as he came closer, stopping at her feet.

"Have you been out here all night?" He questioned softly. His face was full of remorse, which was a big thing for someone like him. He rarely let his true emotions show around her.

She nodded, not wanting to meet his gaze. She felt ashamed, and humiliated. Not only had she drugged him for her own satisfaction, but in the end, she felt even worse than she had before.

She placed her head on top of her knees. She wished he would just go away.

He sighed and knelt down to her level. "I just wanted you to know, I'm...sorry..."

Her eyes shot up to meet his. "_You_? I was the one that drugged you! It's my fault, I shouldn't have-"

"Karin. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself. Just accept my apology, okay?" He said, cutting her off.

She growled and stood up. "_No_!"

He stood too, his eyes blurred with confusion. "No?"

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. "Why can't you just blame me for once? Why can't you just accept the fact that _I_ was in the wrong?"

He shook his head. "Karin, what I did to you was unspeakable and-"

She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "And it would've _never happened_ if I hadn't given you the drug!"

They were both silent for several minutes. Finally she released her hold on him and looked away. "I'm sorry Sasuke. It won't happen anymore."

He placed a hand to his forehead, obviously frustrated. "Fine. If that's how you want it, _fine_. Get back to the cave. We're leaving soon."

Her upper lip twitched. "Is _Sakura_ coming too?"

He turned his back to her. "She refuses to leave."

"Under what conditions?"

"Those are none of your concern."

She could see where this was going. She knew that he must want to go back to his old home.

"Then _kill her_." She stated, coldly.

"_**No**_." His answer was so quick and fierce that she almost jumped. It was as if that one answer was the answer she needed to everything else.

She could feel the tears starting to emerge as he walked away. "So that's it then? You just_ leave_ me here?"

And suddenly he snapped around, his Sharingan activated, swirling with mixed emotions.

"What is it with you, Karin?!" He yelled, causing her to back up.

She stared wide-eyed as he marched closer to her. "I don't know what your-"

"Every time I do something for you, it's _never_ good enough!' He growled.

Now it was her turn to retaliate. She cleared the remaining space between them and brought her face inches from his.

"How in the fuck do you know what I want?! You never _ask_! You never do _anything_!"

His jaw clenched. "Oh yeah? I'm not blind Karin; I can see the way Suigetsu looks at you. Do I need to _ask_ about _that_?"

She lurched away. "What are you implying?"

He grabbed her arm. "You know _exactly_ what I'm implying! And you know what else? I come out here to say sorry to you, and you always have to _twist_ it around! You tell me no more, and then when I walk away, you call me back. What the _hell_ is your problem?"

Her anger boiled from deep within her as she remembered why she got upset in the first place. How _dare _he talk bad about Suigetsu when he was the only one there to comfort her when she needed someone.

"Stupid _bastard_!" She slammed her free arm into his chest making him stumble backwards. "You thought I was cheating on you when I could clearly see those mother fucking marks on your little_ whore's_ neck! She _told_ me what you did! _So how fucking dare you_!"

She rushed forward, and slapped him across the face, leaving another handprint on his cheek.

They were both breathing heavily and Karin watched as Sasuke's eyes continued to spin, most likely angered by her actions.

He turned away and let out an angered scream. "What do you _want_ from me?!"

"_**Nothing**_!" She spit out.

He smirked as he tried to regain his composure. "_Good_. Then we're on the same page, aren't we?"

His words made her stomach twist. She was silent as he ran his fingers through his hair. When his eyes opened, the normal obsidian color had returned, along with an emotionless expression.

"So I guess the question is, are you still part of this team?" He asked, circling her.

She suddenly felt so small and so vulnerable. She held on tight to the sheet that covered her; she didn't care if he had seen her body before, she felt like her dignity was all she had left at the moment.

"And if I say, _no_?" She replied, watching his reactions.

His eyes narrowed. "Then your free to leave, and feel free to _get out of my sight_."

She gasped at his harsh words. "That's what you say to me after all we've been through?! You don't seem like you even _want_ me to stay!"

He hissed. "That's _it_! I've had it with you! Get your things and _go_!"

"You can't do that!" She shrieked.

His teeth were bared as he grabbed her and started to push her towards the cave.

"I can and I _will_."

She struggled in his iron grasp. "Get your hands off of me!"

One moment, she was being pulled by Sasuke, and then all she saw was the back of his hand. She remembered falling and coming in contact with the ground, her legs twisting up underneath her.

Silence befell her as she could not believe what had just happened. Slowly, she reached her hand up to touch her already swollen cheek. Her wide eyes went up to the man that had done this to her, and he too, looked shocked by his own actions.

She shook, refusing this time to let the tears fall as she gathered the tiny cloth around her. She stared into Sasuke's eyes and knew that she had to ask.

This question that had been haunting her from the moment they had started their relationship. This question that had she knew had already been answered for her.

"Do you love me?"

---

Sakura watched in horror as Karin toppled to the ground. The slap was so loud it brought back memories of her in the hotel, when she had been pushed around much in the same manner.

Suigetsu stood next to her, frozen like a stone statue.

It only took him a moment to regain his composure, and the next thing Sakura knew, the water ninja was taking hold of his weapon.

"Son of a _bitch_!" He screamed, trying to make his way out of the cave.

Not wanting anyone to get injured, Sakura stepped in front of him and placed her hands on his chest.

"Suigetsu. Stop. You're acting out in anger."

He growled and pushed against her. "He can't touch her like that! How _dare_ he!"

Using all of her strength, she continued to hold him back. "Suigetsu, listen to me. You know that if you start a fight, Sasuke will _kill_ you! Who will be there for Karin then, huh?"

Her words seemed to have an effect on him, because he began to relax and stopped pushing against her hold.

She sighed in relief as he put his sword back up against the wall.

"I really _hate_ him." He whispered harshly, his face still contorted in anger.

Sakura reached up and touched his shoulder. "You really love her don't you?"

Suigetsu's eyes widened for a moment, but then softened as a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. "I've fallen for a stupid bitch."

She sighed. "I know the feeling."

His gaze caught hers. "How could you love Sasuke? He's so-" His teeth bared. "_**Cruel**_."

She turned back to Sasuke's direction to see him down at Karin's level, seemingly deep in conversation as his head was rested on hers in the most loving way. She could not hear the words he spoke and she didn't want to. The sight repulsed her and she could feel her normal self begin to shut down. Her angry side was talking to her sweetly, coaxing her into giving in.

"He didn't use to be like that." She spoke harshly, remembering the good times that seemed so far away. Sasuke had turned into someone cold, a criminal wanted in almost every village.

But he used to be different.

When they laid together, staring at the sky.

When they were young, sipping tea with Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei.

That was the Sasuke she knew.

That was the Sasuke she _loved._

"I just don't know what to _do_." Suigetsu said, frustrated.

She watched in irritation as Sasuke shed his shirt and draped it over the red-head's shoulders before standing. The act seemed so gentle and kind that she couldn't help but hate it. Why couldn't Sasuke be there for her and Naruto? What was so _special_ about these ninja?

Why weren't they good enough for him?

She closed her eyes, forgetting her happy self as her cold shell covered her once again. No emotions, no getting hurt. She smiled that fake smile that always worked, and turned back to Suigetsu.

"I think I have a way to help you."

---

His anger had taken control of him, blindly he swung at her, knowing the moment it happened that it was wrong.

So _wrong_.

She was on the ground, just as shocked as he had been. He knew that his mouth must be hanging open, but he didn't care.

She reached up to her cheek and touched it tentatively, as if she couldn't believe it.

And neither could he.

Karin stared up at him with far away eyes. She was looking past him, though her gaze was connected with his. She looked scared.

"Do you love me?" Was her sudden whisper.

The word hit him like a ton of bricks.

**_Love._**

"_What_?" Was his answer.

Slowly she got to her knees and she stared at him. Fresh tears were coating her cheeks.

"That was the _question_, Sasuke. Do you love me?"

And that's when he realized it: He was a horrible man. All this time he thought their relationship was nothing more than pleasure when Karin had been in love with him at the same time.

He walked up to where she sat and dropped to his knees. Placing his hands on the ground on either side of her, he touched his forehead to hers.

"_Damn_, Karin. I really am sorry." He whispered.

She was silent as she leaned her head into his. Her hand took his and he held onto it.

"What we've been doing is wrong. What _I've_ done to you is wrong." He continued.

Her tears fell onto his lap. "Don't say that. I _love_ you." She cried softly.

He released her hand. "I know. That's why we can't do this anymore."

She gasped as he stood. "W-Where are you g-g-going?"

Sasuke sighed and slipped out of his t-shirt. Taking the garment, he placed in around her bare shoulders.

"I'm going to gather everyone else so we can leave; we've been here too long."

He watched her expression turn to one of horror and he could feel his heart soften. "Will you leave me behind?"

"No. I want you to stay, Karin. But there can be no more _us_."

As he said the words, he noticed that his heart began to hurt. It felt as if he was taking a large weight off of his shoulders but also making the worst mistake of his life.

He turned away from her, feeling weaker than he had that morning.

"Clean up. And if you still want to come with me, I will wait for you until sundown."

Taking the first step away from her was the hardest. As soon as he did it, her scream penetrated the silence around them.

"_But don't you know how much I love you_?!" She yelled.

He could hear her sobbing. "I love you _so_ much! I _need_ you with me! I _need_ you to say that you _love me_, Sasuke!"

He stopped in his tracks. "I don't love _anyone_ or _anything_."

Her crying stopped immediately and he turned his head back to look at her. "So that means the answer to your question is, _no_."

Sasuke could see the shock in her eyes, and though the words were cruel, they were true. At least, he thought that they were. He did not need love and apparently Karin could not understand that.

He continued to walk even through her cries. Each step was a stab to his heart, because knowing how much this was hurting her was killing him inside.

"Please don't do this!"

_Keep walking._

"Sasuke-kun!"

_Do not turn around anymore._

Her cries faded away, and Sasuke could clearly see his revenge and his life purpose up ahead. With every step her took, it seemed closer to his vengeance. His mind was praising him, telling him that what he had done was the right thing.

His heart, on the other hand, was _not_ as enthusiastic.

**A/N: The end of chapter 14. I hope you liked. I hope you got a little more of Karin's perspective and how she's feeling. And poor Sasuke is confused! Sakura is pissed, and so is Suigetsu...but what is she planning?? Find out in the next chapter of Breathe. Read and review pretty please. ^_^ Thank you.**


	16. Chapter 15: Left Behind

**A/N: Just a short taste of what has yet to come. It's time to get a little from Naruto's POV. Sorry for the length.**

**Enjoy.**

**---**

**Chapter Fifteen: Left Behind**

**---**

The yellowed hair shinobi paced the hallway outside of the Hokage's office.

It had been almost a week since Sakura had left on her mission. The mission was an easy one: All she had to do was retrieve some documents from a friend of the Leaf.

So where _was_ she?

The mission was only supposed to be a day or two long, and it had been a week.

Something _must_ have gone wrong.

Silently cursing, Naruto pounded on Tsunade's door. "Granny Tsunade? I must speak with you, _now_!"

An annoyed sounding Hokage answered him. "Naruto, get out of here. We have the situation under control, so go train or something."

He growled and pushed the doors open. "That's _bull_ shit! _Where is she_?!"

The Hokage sat at her desk, stacks of paper underneath her fingers. She was deep in thought as she read each one. Leaving the work, her eyes found his.

"We have not found her yet, Naruto, but we have leads."

His ears perked at the word. "Leads?"

She nodded and placed two fingers to her forehead. "After three days had passed, and Sakura had not yet returned, I sent Neji's team out on a search mission."

Naruto gasped and placed his hands on her desk. "Why would you leave me out of this? She's _my_ teammate!" He said, angrily.

Tsunade glared at him. "Do you want to hear the rest, or not?"

He sighed and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "Please continue."

She shook her head and started flipping through more papers. "Well, Neji and his team returned today and they found information about Sakura in the very town where her mission was supposed to be completed."

Naruto watched her intently and she shrugged. "We gave a call to the man, and he told us that she never came to get the papers."

"Is that _it_?!" He whined.

"No! So _shut up_ and let me finish!" She screamed.

Naruto sunk down low into the chair. "Sorry." He squeaked.

She let out a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. "You're not going to like this."

He was silent, beckoning with his eyes for her to keep going.

"There was an owner of a hotel, and one of our very own ANBU blackops, that spotted..._Sasuke..._and Sakura..._together_..."

The name of his old teammate made him jump. "Sasuke? This close to the Village?!"

Tsunade nodded. "And apparently, Sakura is with him."

Naruto leapt to his feet. "He must be holding her against her will then, right? And we'll be able to track them down both, _right_?"

The Hokage shook her head. "Naruto, I'm sorry to say this but, we don't think Sakura is being held against her will."

He was stopped cold. "What are you talking about, Granny?"

She sighed. "Think about it. Sakura finally meets up with Sasuke, she doesn't complete her mission, and she doesn't try to contact the Village. We think she is following him willingly, and we don't think she's coming back."

Naruto stood frozen. The worst part was he _could_ imagine Sakura giving him and her home up for Sasuke. But she wouldn't do that to him. She _couldn't_. Every since Sasuke left, the two of them had only grown closer as friends. She was his best friend.

"She wouldn't do something like that, Tsunade. It's Sakura we're talking about here. She's changed." He spoke softly.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "And so has_ he_."

Naruto growled in frustration. "No! You don't understand. Sakura wouldn't give up the Village, she _loves_ it here!"

Before Tsunade had a chance to retaliate, Naruto slammed both of his fists down on her desk.

"I _**want**_ Shino's squad. They're not on a mission, are they? _I_ will lead them and we will bring Sakura and Sasuke back." He pointed a finger at her. "Believe it!"

Her eyes narrowed. "That will not be necessary, Naruto. I have already sent Neji's squad back out for that same purpose."

"Ugh, no fair!" He yelled, running out of the room and almost bumping into Shizune in the process, who was walking in.

Shizune sat down next to the Hokage. "How did he take it?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I didn't tell him all of it."

"Which part did you leave out?" Shizune questioned.

"That if Sakura is found, she is to be brought back immediately. _Dead_...or alive."

---

Naruto stood at the glass windows watching the sun set in the distance. His thoughts drifted to Sakura and how much he missed her. He wondered if she was thinking about him, or if what Tsunade had said had come true.

He could imagine Sasuke and Sakura walking together, fighting together, just like the old days and he felt so alone.

Had Sakura really abandoned the Village?

_**Had he really been left behind?**_

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. It was just here to let you know what is going on back at the village. Please read and review. ^_^ New updates will be soon. Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 16: The Divide

**A/N: Sorry for the hold up. How you enjoy reading this chapter, because I loved writing it. ^_^**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful readers.**

**Behold.**

**---**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Divide**

**---**

Sasuke stood at the ledge of the cave, waiting.

The sun had lowered over the land casting an ominous yet beautiful glow across its features. A shadow came with the glow, seemingly covering the small cave in a blanket of darkness.

Sasuke waited; two more minutes, ten more minutes, fifteen more minutes.

He had some small shred of hope that even after the argument and all of the hurtful words; Karin might still want to be a part of his team. Maybe it was more than that. Maybe he just wanted her there, because without her, the team seemed incomplete. Or maybe it was just his stupid conscience eating at him.

He didn't know what kept him locked onto that spot even as the sun began to disappear, but his feet were cemented to the ground.

And then, just before darkness consumed the land, he saw it. The bright redness of her hair as she made her way up the stony embankment.

Her face was rid of the dirt and tears, though the swollen cheek still remained. Her hair had been combed and rid of its knots, and his shirt was now covering her whole body.

"You came." He said, trying not to sound relieved.

"Yes. I'll get my things so we can go." Was her emotionless response. Her eyes stayed glued to the ground as she walked passed him.

He sighed and knew that this was probably how it was going to be from now on. No speaking. Awkward silences. _Tension_.

But it was for the best.

_**It had to be.**_

---

They had been running for hours.

Sakura had to use all of her extra chakra just to keep up with the fast moving team.

The darkness had not yet started to lift, and shadows blanketed the land. She didn't know when they were going, but what she did know was that if they didn't stop soon, she was going to faint from exhaustion.

Nobody had spoken since Karin's return. Sakura could tell that Suigetsu was relived, but after seeing the slap mark on Karin's face, she could tell that he was close to snapping.

And suddenly she felt her energy leave her, and she toppled to the ground.

At least, she _would _have toppled to the ground if a strong pair of arms hadn't caught her in mid-fall.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up to see Sasuke's face mere inches from hers. His arms were wrapped around her in a tight hold, and she could feel her body leaning against him for support.

She tried her best to glare at him. "I'm _fine_."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Sure doesn't seem like that." He said as he tried to steady her.

Sakura couldn't help but feel like she was that weak twelve years old again. The one that always needed to be helped and rescued, the one that couldn't do anything.

The one that was so _stupid_.

She pushed his hands away from her. "_I can do it myself_!" She growled.

Her sudden yell startled him, as well as the rest of the team. They all turned to look at her. Sasuke stepped back, surprise still on his features.

She hated the look on his face: So innocent, like he didn't _know_ why she was so angry. She had tried to get over him leaving the Village, but every time she thought about it, she only grew more and more irate.

He had no idea that he had created her knew self, this _Sakura_ who had to do everything on her own, else she feel _worthless_ and _weak_. She had to be as hard as stone so pain and sorrow couldn't touch her, a cold _nothing_ that was destined to be alone for eternity.

And as she stared at him, she realized that she could be looking at her own reflection. Despite the differences, she and Sasuke had shut out the world; though for their own reasons, they were the same.

She wondered if he could see it as well.

"I'm...sorry..." She said softly as she tried to regain her balance. "Just let me do it on my _own_."

His expression was one of shock, and Sakura wondered if he could finally see what he had done. He was frozen, as if her words and stunned him beyond repair.

"Sasuke." Karin said in an almost whisper.

Sakura turned to see Karin with her eyes shut tight.

"There are three ninja headed our way." She spoke just as quietly.

Now, Sasuke's attention was fully focused on her. "How close?"

"They'll be here in forty seconds."

Sasuke cursed and paced quickly. "We don't have enough time to run. _Details_, Karin."

Sakura watched in fascination as Karin described the ninja.

"Leaf ninja. One female, two males. There is a weapon's master among them. One male has _incredibly_ high chakra." She smiled. "Hmm, we have ourselves a kekkei genkai wielder..."

Sakura's mouth dropped. _Kekkei Genkai_? And a weapon's master? That didn't leave too many open squads.

Suigetsu chuckled as he readied his sword. "Looks like we get to have a little fun, eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke cracked his neck and took hold of his katanna. "Don't hit any vital spots."

The water nin scowled. "_Softy_."

Karin's eyes open and she reached down to her boot to grab a kunai. "Fifteen seconds."

Sakura gasped and turned to Sasuke. "Wait! Don't you know who they are? They're _leaf _ninja!"

Sasuke glared at her, his blood red eyes glistening. "Shut up, and stay out of this."

"_Five_ seconds." Karin growled, narrowing her eyes at Sakura.

"You _can't_! You'll hurt each other!" Sakura begged, trying to reason with the stubborn Uchiha.

And the next thing she knew, a hand was clamped over her mouth, and it was silent. Jugo stood behind her, strong hand placed gently over her mouth, his eyes were pleading with her to be quiet.

Karin's eyes were completely closed as she concentrated. "_**One**_." She whispered.

Not a sound could be heard as the team stiffened and got into a battle stance. The darkness blinded them, though Sakura was sure Sasuke could see perfectly. Suigetsu's hands twitched in anticipation.

The silence was seemingly so loud, like a defining cry. She knew something was going to happen and she knew that it wasn't going to be good. Waiting was _killing_ her.

Karin looked back to Sasuke, confused. "I can't feel the chakra." She said so low; Sakura wasn't sure how Sasuke had heard.

But he had heard. He was next to her in seconds, though his feet made no sound as they crossed the ground.

"What do you _mean_?" He seethed quietly.

Suigetsu stared up into the sky. "Do you mean the chakra's receding?"

Karin shook her head. "No, it's just..._gone_..."

Suigetsu hiked his sword up over his shoulder. "That's weird." He said in a normal voice as he started to walk up to Karin.

Sasuke's gaze shot to him. "_Don't move_." He hissed.

Suigetsu stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"They didn't leave. I _know_." Sasuke replied before taking Karin by the arm.

"Why can't you see?" He demanded.

She looked around quickly. "I don't know, I-I just-"

"That _ridiculous_!" Sasuke shouted angrily.

And suddenly Karin eyes widened. "Sasuke, behind-!"

"_**LEAF HURRICANE**_!"

Sakura let out a scream as she was swept up off of the ground and then the world began to spin.

Seconds later she hit a tree, and tumbled to the ground. She stretched out her arms trying to break her fall, but instead, twisted in mid-air and landed on her back.

Before she could breathe, a punch was sent straight into her gut. She doubled over in pain, her lungs burning, screaming for air.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she got a glimpse of her attacker.

"Sakura-chan?" The taijutsu specialist asked.

"Luh-ee..." She groaned as she held her side.

His eyes widened for a moment, and it seemed as if he was going to come to her aide, but suddenly he turned and ran from an on-coming attack by Suigetsu.

"You alright, Sakura?" He asked leisurely, as he walked towards Lee.

"_Ngh_, I think...so..." She replied standing.

Lee glared at the water nin. "We are shinobi from the Leaf. We are under strict orders to-"

Suigetsu chuckled. "Those are some pretty _big_ eyebrows you got there, pal. Oh yeah, and I don't give a _fuck_ where you re from, I'm still gonna kick your ass."

And then they both charged each other.

---

"_Fuck_!" Was all Sasuke could manage to conjure up when he felt the blow to his back and was knocked off of his feet by the strong winds.

This was not a good start.

He concentrated on the attacks that had yet to come and was able to block two kick and a punch that came from an unknown pursuer.

"_CHIDORI_!"

His hand made contact with something solid, sending it flying. He wasted no time in getting to his feet and pointing his katanna in the direction of the now immobile body.

He could hear the heavy breathing of the person next to him mixing with his own. He could not feel any serious pain in his body, but he could smell the rusty scent of blood. It was definitely not his own. He smirked. Maybe things were going better for him after all.

He was still for a second, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness around him.

He was met with the white eyes of the Byakugan.

Another smirk. "_Neji Hyuuga_."

---

Karin could see again, but it was too late.

One second, the chakra was masked, and then all of a sudden, it was on them.

_Tons of chakra._

"Sasuke, behind-!"

"_**LEAF HURRICANE**_!"

The last thing she heard was Sasuke cursed as every member of the team was thrown in separate directions. She recognized their plan instantly, knowing that since there was less of them, and four on her team the Leaf ninja would wanted to split them apart.

_Smart_.

But not smart enough.

She hit the ground and rolled to her feet, deflecting five kunai with her own in the process. Shuriken flew by her face, dangerously close for her to be comfortable. She was on her toes in moments, and returning the attacks as they came.

Eight small sinbon needles were directed to her vital points and she laughed. The aim was_ ridiculously_ precise, but how did they expect her to get hit, if all of the weapons were being enhanced with some kind of chakra? She dodged them easily, chuckling as she did so.

"_**Tool Summoning**_!" Came a young woman's voice.

The darkness was growing easier to see in and Karin came face to face with the weapon ninja. She had dark, chocolate brown eyes that were almost the same color as her hair, which was pulled back in two twin buns.

Karin smiled at her as she used her speed, her second most affective attribute, to weave in and out of the annoying hand tools.

"That's cute, _girly_." She spoke to the young kunochi. "But you'll have to try something a little better than that."

Her third most affective technique: _Getting inside their mind._

"You think simple tools will bring me down? Oh no, you must be a _silly_ genin." She chided like a parent watching in amusement as the female grew frustrated.

"Don't underestimate _me_!" She yelled, rolling out another scroll.

Karin was behind her in seconds, taking her own kunai and stabbing the girl in the shoulder.

The pained scream was music to her ears. "I told you so." Karin said, giving a tiny smile.

And then suddenly, the girl's body was gone, replaced with a log.

The brunette grabbed her by the hair and before she knew it, her face was shoved into the hard ground. She winced in pain as her arm was twisted behind her back.

She could hear the girl's cheerful voice. "No,** _I_** told _**you**_."

---

Jugo landed with a sickening thud. He knew immediately that something was broken. It had to be.

The pain was _excruciating_.

When his eyes opened, though they were met with the calming darkness, he could sense the fight going on behind him.

He knew he had to do something, so using all of the energy he could muster; he pulled himself up into a standing position.

His arm hung loosely at his side, the wrist bent sideways at an odd angle. He cringed at the sight, and at the pain that was crawling up his arm with every step he took.

Ever so softly, a hand was placed at his back.

He turned, coming face to face with a young man in white. His eyes were the same color as his shirt; an endless sea of snow. His Leaf headband told Jugo that he was the enemy.

"We are from the Leaf Village. You can choose to come quietly." He spoke very monotone.

Two more ninja appeared next to the one in white. The girl spoke up. "_Or_ we can take you by force." She said in a sing-song manner as she gave him a bright smile.

Jugo looked from side to side.

_**This was not good.**_

---

Sasuke cursed his bad luck.

_**Fake.**_

The Neji Hyuuga was _fake_.

Sasuke spun around to see Karin lying on the ground. He rushed to her side, helping her to her feet gently, in case she had any wounds.

"That little bitch wasn't even real..." Karin muttered using Sasuke's arm to steady herself.

He let go of her as soon as she was able to get her balance, not wanting to have her body so close to his.

"Where is Suigetsu?" He asked.

"_WHAT THE **FUCK**_?!" Came the man in question's yell.

They both sprinted towards the noise, finding their silver haired comrade in seconds.

Suigetsu stood perplexed and looked around frantically.

"What is it, Suigetsu?" Sasuke demanded.

Suigetsu turned to him. "The green one just vanished. Were they pulling our legs?"

Sasuke hadn't quite heard him. His eyes had sunk to the ground where Sakura sat rested up against a tree. She had a bloody lip, and was holding her left side in pain.

"What happened?" Sasuke shouted marching up to the fallen girl.

He took her chin in his hand and examined her carefully. Taking a finger, he touched the fresh blood that came from the cut in her lower lip.

He growled. "Who did this to her?"

She looked at him weakly, with pleading eyes. "It was an accident."

He could feel his arms begin to shake. He wanted to know who would do this to Sakura.

"_Who_?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Lee." She replied quickly. "But that Lee was just a shadow clone, so it wasn't his fault."

The name was burned into his brain as he motioned to Karin and Suigetsu. "Let's get them."

Karin nodded. "They're fifty feet from us, all three of them."

"Wait!" He heard Sakura cry. "Please, please don't hurt them!"

He turned to see her on her feet and struggling to walk towards him. "Don't or you'll-"

Karin snapped around suddenly, throwing her arms in front of her face. Five sinbon needles pierced her arms, and the force made her stumble backwards.

"_Dammit_!" She screamed quickly yanking the blood stained needles out of her arms.

"Don't do that!" Sakura shouted, her medical side kicking in. "You'll only loose blood faster!"

Karin shot her a killer glare. "Oh _yeah_? Well these aren't regular sinbon! They're tipped with _poison_!" She cried, slight panic filling her voice.

Sasuke took a defensive position. "Karin. Calm down. If you panic, it will only spread faster."

The red head took in a deep breath and nodded. "Right."

Suddenly, Jugo was thrown into the clearing. Suigetsu leapt forward and caught him before he hit the ground, grunting as he took most of the hit.

Sasuke only took one look at his comrade's arm to know that there wasn't anything he could do in this fight.

"Suigetsu, prop him up on that tree over there. He needs to rest. Sakura, do you have enough chakra to help him?"

She nods.

He nods.

Twigs snap as Neji Hyuuga leads his team into the clearing. His real team.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The pale eyed man growled.

---

Sakura was breathing hard. All of her chakra was gone, now that she healed Jugo's arm and wrist. Shakily, she rose to her feet and walked back to the divided souls.

For that single moment, she does not know where to stand.

She stands frozen, in the center of the conflict, an imaginary tug-of-war going on between both sides.

Her gaze catches Neji's, and his look only intensified. "Haruno Sakura. Our squad has been sent out to find you and bring you safely home. We do not know your circumstances, but we do know that if you refuse to come with us quietly, we will have to use force."

His eyes narrowed. "You are to be brought back dead or alive. We have reason to believe you are _willingly_ following the Uchiha. We do not want to believe that."

Tenten stepped forward. "But our duty as ninja requires us to see both sides. We do not wish to battle with you. _Any_ of you." Her eyes roamed the faces of Team Hebi.

"We give you one chance, Haruno Sakura. Who will you stand by?" The Hyuuga demanded.

Sakura swallowed and she turned back to Sasuke. He was staring at her with fire in his eyes. She could feel the small beads of sweat begin to drip down her face.

"Your answer should be simple, Sakura-chan." Lee said, giving her a big grin and a wink.

Sakura looked back and forth from the faces. The Leaf Village was her home, but while spending so much time around team Hebi, she had begun to think of them more as...comrades.

And her thoughts could not stay away from the raven haired man with the ruby red eyes. She had to bring him home. She had dreamed of the day when she would, and she knew that if she just kept being persistent, she could break down that hard shell that was already starting to crumble.

How could she leave him now?

But how could she desert her family?

---

Sasuke watched in brief amusement how Sakura stood mindlessly in between the two teams. Her eyes went to him, as if he could help her with the decision that was now forced upon her.

Tears started to emerge from her eyes as she took a step back.

Away from Neji.

She kept taking small steps back until she was at Sasuke s side.

He smirked. "Does that answer your question, Hyuuga?"

Neji eyes burned deep into his. He would never admit it, but the intensity of his glare almost made his hard exterior falter. He could tell that they weren't leaving without a battle.

"You are both traitors." He spat the last word with such disdain, Sasuke could see Sakura flinch.

"It's not like that at all, Neji!" Sakura almost cried. "I love the Village, with all of my heart, but I just can't come back right now. You_ have_ to understand." She pleaded.

"I understand one thing, Sakura." Neji growled. "That you _digust_ me! You and Sasuke are miserable traitors, destined to live in _effigy_ for the rest of your miserable lives!" He continued, his fists clenching. Tenten placed a hand on his shoulder as she glared daggers at Sakura. Neji took in a deep breath as he tried to calm himself.

Lee stepped forward, his expression sunk, though he tried to remain professional. "Sasuke Uchiha. We have only one question for you. As Leaf Shinobi under the orders of Lady Tsunade, we are to take you and your squad back to Konoha. Will you, or won't you come quietly?"

Sasuke fingered his katanna lightly. "What do _you_ think?"

Lee's eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't think so."

He looked to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, please don't do this." His face brightened a little. "Come on our side. For the Village, right?"

Sasuke turned to the pink head next him. "It's your decision, Sakura. We aren't forcing you to do anything you don't want to do."

She said nothing. Only shook her head.

"Well then, Sakura." Neji growled his face contorted with rage. "I will personally bring your worthless corpse back to Konoha."

Sasuke hissed. "You won't touch her."

The Hyuuga smirked. "Prove me wrong, Uchiha."

"_Gladly_." He replied.

He could hear Sakura screaming as he charged forward.

---

"SASUKE, _NO_!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her scream was too late, and Sakura watched in horror as the divide became no more; both sides clashing into each other in a fury of rage and hate. Both sides, and she was rooting for none, wishing only that they could work things out peacefully.

And then he was on her. Neji.

"_**Sixty Four Palms**_!"

And as her blood was spilling onto his shirt, his eyes cold with resentment and hate as he pummeled her into the ground. Her cries of pain did nothing to waver his expression. The fact that they were from the same Village did nothing to stop him from punching her, kicking her.

_Hate_. A sinister word. And it was everywhere.

Every time he touched her, he was destroying her chakra flow and her vital organs.

And though he was doing all of this to her, she couldn't seem to fight back. She had no desire to raise her hand to block his attack, for they shouldn't be battling in the first place. They were from the same Village. Family.

A punch into her already wounded stomach made her head fly back.

_**Family.**_

Her world vanished.

---

The moment the Hyuuga left his sight, both Tenten and Lee jumped him. He was getting beaten relentlessly from both sides, and could do nothing when he heard the sound of Sakura's scream.

_Damn._

It was too hard to see Lee's attacks, and almost impossible to block Tenten's. As he pushed Tenten to the ground he could feel Lee throw a kick to his vulnerable back.

And then Lee was gone, being thrown in the other direction by Karin. Suigetsu grabbed Tenten by the hair, and placed the sword to her throat.

And when he turned, he saw it.

"SAKURA!"

---

_**Sakura.**_

_**Don't be a baby.**_

_**Fight back.**_

_No._

_**You have the strength.**_

_Neji is family._

**_Would family do this do you?_**

_No._

**_Would family toss you around like a rag doll?_**

_No._

**_Teach him a lesson._**

**_Fuck that bastard up._**

**---**

**A/N: Uh-oh. Don't mess with Sakura! ^_^ Please read and review. Thank you for everything so far, my wonderful readers and friends. The next chapter is coming soon.**


	18. Chapter 17: Within

**A/N: From now on, I will have some lyrics from a song that inspired me to do the chapter. Because I listen to a lot of music when I type. ^_^**

**---**

_Nothing will last in this life,  
Our time is spent constructing,  
Now you're perfecting a world...meant to sin.  
Constrict your hands around me,  
Squeeze till I cannot breathe,  
This air tastes dead inside me,  
Contribute to our plague.  
Break all your promises,  
Tear down this steadfast wall,  
Restraints are useless here,  
Tasting salvation's near._

*Unholy Confessions by Avenged Sevenfold*

**---**

**Chapter Seventeen: Within**

**---**

He was on her. Hitting her, _hurting_ her. Sasuke's anger boiled at the sight.

He rushed towards Neji and Sakura.

Taking his katanna, he knew that he was going to run the fucker through, and he knew that he would have absolutely no remorse over his death.

_He wanted to spill his blood._

And then suddenly, the air around him shifted. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared wide-eyed at the scene. It was like he had been hit with a bus.

Neji Hyuuga went flying.

And Sakura went after him.

---

It felt _good_.

When Sakura heard the snap of Neji's nose breaking, it made her shiver in delight. He was sent sprawling, and she followed; this was not even close to being finished.

The sight of his blood on her hands made her want more. This nefarious side of her was in control now.

Neji landed, holding his hands to his face. He groaned in agony as she dragged him up by his shirt collar.

"Do you like hitting girls? Does that _satisfy_ you?" She asked quietly in his ear.

Taking her chakra powered fist she slammed into his stomach, once, twice.

"Do you know what pleases me?!" She screamed.

Three more punches. _Four_.

"**_Your suffering_**!" She threw him into a tree. When he made contact with the object his scream echoed all around her and he fell to the ground like a rag doll. His body shook with spasms like he was having a seizure.

Smiling she walked up to him. Tears were coming down his cheeks.

"I believe, I broke your back." She murmured softly, placing a finger to her lips innocently. "_Oops_."

"Bitch." He spat.

Before she knew it, her hand was on his throat. Squeezing.

"Beg for my mercy." She hissed.

She could feel his chest shutting down from the lack of oxygen. She knew if she squeezed hard enough, his neck would just snap and that would be the end of Neji Hyuuga.

But she wanted to make him suffer.

She tightened her hold. "Beg, or I'll fucking _kill_ you." She growled.

"SAKURA!"

The voice stunned her. Her grip loosened for a moment.

**_No, Sakura. Kill the Hyuuga._**

"SAKURA, NO!"

Her head turned ever so slightly to see a certain Uchiha running to her. His face was a sight she would never forget.

_**Kill him.**_

_**You know you want to.**_

Her eyes went back to Neji who was choking on his own blood. Her hand shook but still stayed firm in place.

And then suddenly there was a pressure on her back. She gasped as she saw both of Sasuke's arms come down to the ground on either side of her. His chest was pressed against her back, his head next to hers. His hand grabbed the one that was holding Neji's throat.

"Let go, Sakura." The Uchiha said, almost pleadingly.

_**He's doing it on purpose. He wants to prove how weak you really are.**_

"No!" She screamed. Her hand turned into a vice grip and she watched as Neji's face went from pale to blue in all of a few seconds.

"SAKURA! You don't want to kill him!" Sasuke screamed as he struggled to pull her hand away from the other's throat.

She couldn't hear him.

She was too far away.

---

"Sakura, Sakura, you don't want this!"

Sasuke tugged at her hand. Neji was dying.

And if he died, she would die. She would be scared beyond repair and it would send her over the edge. She wouldn't recover from this one.

"Sakura, listen to _me_!" He begged.

It was like his screams were mere whispers. Like the nightmare when you try to scream for help and nothing comes out.

And all you can do is wait for the horrible dream to end.

_What do I do?_

_**What am I supposed to do?**_

---

"You will not beat me!" The spandex wearing idiot shouted as he charged Karin.

She snickered and dodged his attacks. He was fast, but so was she.

"You're a fool." She said in his ear. He turned around and kicked, catching her in the stomach, sending her sprawling.

Trying to stand, she took in a deep breath, finding, to her dismay that the air she needed did not fill her lungs. Her throat muscles clenched together with some invisible force and she collapsed. Her breaths were coming out ragged, and she found that she could not take in enough oxygen to satisfy her thirsty lungs. She buckled over in agony as a jolt of excruciating pain went up her stomach. She still could not breathe.

The _poison_.

The man called Lee stood over her. "I cannot fight an oppnent that does not have enough strength to defend themselves."

She held her throat choking on her own tears. She knew she should stay calm, but something just over took her. A demon of panic causing her to cry, to tremble. She was terrified.

"We are under orders to take you back to the Village. Once there you will receive proper medical care and be put on trial. Please do not resist." Said the Leaf shinobi as he reached down with chakra rope to tie back her hands.

And she did not resist, for she had no energy to do so. Though if she had, she would have definitely punched him in his already messed up looking face.

He picked her up by the arm and sat her on her knees away from the battle scene.

"Do not do anything you will regret." He said sternly.

She didn't.

But her tears continued to flow.

Endless river of some hidden despair.

_**Because though she did not know it, she had lost more battles than one.**_

---

The little girl was _quick_.

One moment Suigetsu had her, his sword at her throat, and the next thing he knew, she was was gone.

He found her easiy enough, and was an expert at blocking her stupid little tool attacks.

"Come in,_ Buns_." He taunted. "You're gonna have to do better than that."

And then she was behind him, giggling. "Oh, I plan to."

He turned, just in time to see a huge malet with spikes coming his way.

He dived into some nearby bushes; the attack was so close, one of the spikes scraped his leg.

"HOLY SHIT!" He squeaked.

Rolling to the left and onto his feet he saw her. She was standing with her back to him, looking to the right. He thought that perhaps she was just being foolish and not watching her back, but when his gaze followed hers he realized that she was actually looking at something.

Her teammate.

_He had fallen._

---

"Sakura!"

_**Tighter.**_

"Let him go!"

_**Squeeze tighter.**_

The screams were so far away that Sakura was surprised when it was a whisper that broke through to her clouded mind.

"Sakura-chan? Please, for me. Let him go."

It was Sasuke's smooth, velvet voice ringing in her ears.

And now slightly more panicked. "He's _dying_, Sakura. Just let go."

Only moments before she had been seeing red, and now she was able to focus on her surroundings.

Gasping she took her hand off of Neji's throat like it was on fire. She watched in horror as he gasped and choked, trying to regain his breath and normal color.

Tears were pouring down his cheeks, angry tears. _Scared tears._

Tears that_ she_ caused.

She looked down to her blood stained hand, and noticed that it was shaking along with the rest of her body.

Her eyes went up to Sasuke's. He was breathing hard. She would never forget the look on his face.

"What...have I..._done_?" She whispered.

Breaking into tears she turned and grasped onto him. She buried her face into his warm chest.

"I-I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry!" She cried like a helpless child.

She felt his hands grip her closer to his body. He was tremblingly.

"It's...alright... You're back Sakura. You're _okay_." He spoke soothingly as he rocked her gently.

And suddenly there was a piercing scream. "_**NO**_!" Sakura stopped crying and turned to see Tenten rushing forward, tripping over her own feet.

She was shaking her head. "_No, no, no_!" She screeched.

Sasuke pulled her back, making room for Tenten to topple down at Neji's side.

"NEJI! Oh god- Lee! _LEE_!" She cried.

She took Neji's hand in her own as he tears spilled over. She was hyperventilating.

"It's okay N-Neji-kun, I-I-I got you. Do you hear me?!" She shook violently as she stroked the Hyuuga's cheek. "Open your eyes, open them, _please_!"

Sakura reached out a hand towards Tenten. "Tenten, I-I-'m so s-sorry."

The brunette turned, fire a blaze in her brown eyes. She slapped Sakura's hand away.

"You stay away from us!" She yelled. A soft moan caused her eyes to bulge. She turned around swiftly.

Neji's eyes opened and he looked to her. "Ten...ten?"

"Yes, yes I'm here. I'm here." She soothed. He let out a loud scream as his body spasmed and his hand clutched onto hers. "My back. It's my back." He whispered hoarsely and she nodded, wiping her tears with her free hand.

"Lee is coming, and then we'll get back to the village and-"

Sakura reached out another hand. "Tenten, I think I have enough chakra, p-please let me h-h-help..."

This time it was Neji who answered her back. "_I_...would rather _die_, Haruno." He hissed.

She was stunned into silence, not by his words, but by the sincerity in his voice. He had meant what he said.

She felt Sasuke tighten his hold. "Just let them be."

The words caused Tenten to shake violently. "You're not going to die, do you hear me?!" She screamed.

Neji's eyelids fluttered. "The pain...it's..._killing_ me..."

Sakura jumped when Lee landed next to her. He was stunned by the scene for only a moment, before taking action and picking Neji up as carefully as he could.

"This will hurt, my friend." Lee said softly before sliding his arms underneath Neji's. Sakura covered her ears at the screams.

Suddenly she was drawn up to her feet. Lee was staring at her, the wounded Neji hitched on his back. Tenten held his hand, blubbering; trying to calm his rapid breathing.

The Hyuuga's back injury was crying crimson, staining his white shirt and also Sakura's heart.

Neji could die because of her.

"We must go back immediately for the sake of our teammate." Lee said formally, holding back tears. His crushed face made Sakura's eyes water.

"Lee... I'm sorry..." She whispered.

He said nothing, only turned to Tenten. "Are you ready?"

She nodded quickly and touched Neji's forehead. "You better not die, you idiot." She whimpered.

He closed his eyes, blinking back tears of pain and suffering. "Do not cry, Tenten. You are a shinobi."

Sakura watched as the brunette shook. "I don't care about that Neji!_ I care about you_!"

"You are _foolish_." The Hyuuga spoke softly. Though the words were cruel, Sakura could clearly see the peacful smile on his face.

"This is not the end." Said Lee.

"Until the next time." Sasuke replied firmly.

The three Leaf shinobi were gone along with the calming breeze.

---

"She's badly poisoned." Suigetsu said quickly as he undid the ropes on Karin's arms.

The red head was holding her throat, silently sobbing. Feeling remorse, and also guilt for all of the suffering she had already caused, Sakura stepped forward.

"I think I can help her out." She stated, resting both hands on Karin's swolen throat.

To the best of her ability, she removed the poison. Karin took in deep breaths.

"Thank you." She rasped.

"No problem." Sakura answered nonchalantly.

Sasuke took Karin by the shoulders and helped her to her feet. He wrapped one of her arms around his neck in an effort to keep her standing.

Sakura's heart sunk. Karin looked so weak.

Suigetsu did the same on Karin's other side, and Sasuke nodded to everyone.

"Let's go."

---

They did not reach the next village until morning. It was a small hotel room they had rented out; only one bed.

Sakura had it set in her mind that she was going to get one side of that bed, even if she had to _kill_ for it. She was exhausted.

"Sakura, you and Karin can have the bed." Were the words that Sasuke had spoken when they all entered the room.

Suigetsu moaned and whined, but shut up when Sasuke asked him if he'd rather sleep in the hallway.

The Uchiha's gaze had wandered to her own, and she gave him a weak smile. She was still thinking about Neji. Was he going to be okay?

_Worst_? Did she kill him?

She shuddered, not realizing when Sasuke had come to stand beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

He rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Do you...want to talk about it?"

Her eyes widened. Sasuke Uchiha never wanted to talk about _anything_. So Sakura wasn't sure if she liked this new side of Sasuke, the one that seemed caring and considerate. It all felt so...fake.

"No." She replied.

He sighed and headed for the door. "I'm going out."

She knew when the door slammed everyone was looking at her.

But she didn't give a damn.

---

"_Check_."

Suigetsu let out a wail, and almost knocked over the chess board.

"You can't do that Sakura! That's_ cheating_!"

Sakura sighed as she stared at the door. Sasuke had been gone for two hours now.

She didn't know why she cared.

It hadn't been that long ago when Suigetsu and Jugo had noticed her state of depression and decided that they wanted to cheer her up.

_With a game of chess._

"I play the winner." Jugo said with a smile as he surrendered the board to her and Suigetsu.

"What the hell, why not?" She gave her best smile and sat down to play.

And so now, she was winning though she did not know how. She wasn't really paying attention to the game.

Suigetsu was deep in thought before he moved his piece.

Sakura sighed. "Checkmate."

"WHA-?! HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Suigetsu yelled.

She shrugged. "Dunno. Guess it's Jugo's turn."

Sakura ignored the whines of the water nin as her eyes fell upon Karin. She was sitting on a small window seat staring into the nothing of the dark outside.

She watched the young woman jump up from her seat suddenly and rush over to her pack to retrieve something.

Suigetsu frowned. "Where are you going?" He questioned to Karin, who was now walking across the room.

"I'm going to take a shower; I don't feel well. Not that it's any of _your_ business." The red head spoke harshly.

Strange enough, as the door to the bathroom closed shut, the one next to Sakura opened and Sasuke walked in. He was carrying a large bag of unseeable items.

Jugo moved his first chess piece and Suigetsu snatched Sasuke's bag away.

"What did you buy?" He questioned trying to open the bag.

Sakura flinched when Sasuke tackled Suigetsu to the ground.

"Give me _that_!" He shouted as he wrestled the items out of Suigetsu's grasp.

He stood up quietly, smoothed out his wrinkled shirt, and marched into another room of the hotel.

Her curiosity perked and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe that hidden something could have been for her. Hell would freeze over before she asked him what is was, but it was kind of interesting to think about Sasuke being so clandestine.

It also scared her.

_**In more ways than one.**_

---

The hot water of the shower couldn't clean Karin's sordid soul. Sure, her body was clean, but it was her self, her inner being that was filthy.

She could never do anything right. And when she did nobody noticed.

Her throat still burned but somehow, she liked it. The pain reminded her that she was real; that she was still there. The pain reminded her that she still had a part of her self worth saving.

Her _heart_, on the other hand was a lost cause.

She leaned her head back against the tile and sobbed.

Glad that the shower drowned out her cries.

---

_"**I**...would rather **die**, Haruno."_

Sakura was finishing her own shower, trying to oust the egregious memories of the fray with her own Village. Her attempted thwarts to terminate the sickening thoughts were ineffectual and she felt herself on the verge of tears. What would the Village think of her now? Would she ever be able to return to her sanctuary: her small apartment back in the Leaf?

A small tapping on the bathroom door caused her to forget about her troubles for a moment.

She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the marble bottom of the bath, carefully wringing out her short pink hair before she did so.

"Who is it?" She asked quietly. She thought everyone had went to sleep.

"Open up." Came the smooth voice she knew too well.

She stared at the door debating. Why should she give in to his every command? It's not like he was a god or anything, and she was getting tired of him ordering her about. He threw his jurisdiction around like it was supposed to affect her, but in reality he was the foolish one. _She was her own leader._

On the other hand, she had a lot of skin showing right now. And she was wet.

Evil thought.

Her hand twitched towards the door knob. Deep down, him seeing her like this, so vulnerable, was an exciting fascination she had dreamed about even before he left the village. She wanted him to see what he couldn't have. Or what he _could have_ had.

Bad train of thought.

So what the hell? She was feeling very intrepid tonight, so she opened the door.

"Yes, Sasuke?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

She could see how his eyes widened slightly and how his vision averted from her face to her body.

And she could also see that he wasn't wearing a shirt, because he was probably getting ready for bed as well. She instantly regretted opening the door because now she was the one staring.

_Shit._

His perfectly toned muscles flexed; endless planes of beauty. She just wanted to touch them. He was so built.

"This...is...uh-" He mumbled. She snapped out of her trans when he shoved the bag from earlier in her face.

"For _you_." He said, running his free hand through his hair.

She examined it shocked that he would give her anything at all.

"Uh...what is it?" She whispered.

He sighed and placed the bag on the bathroom floor. "It's just...some _stuff_...you wanted..."

He took in a sharp intake of breath. "I though it might make you- It's like a toothbrush and..._stuff_..."

She was stymied by his sudden act of kindness and she was sure she was about to have a paroxysm of, "Thank yous." but his expression brought upon an utter silence within her.

His eyes darted nervously around the room and she suddenly thought she might be seeing colors because Sasuke's face was turning a light shade of red.

"A-And it's some...clothes...I don't know if they'll fit but- Oh _fuck_ this." He turned and before he could evacuate the room, she grasped onto his shoulder.

"Sasuke! T-Thank you! I really appreciate...everything..." She shouted out quickly.

He turned around and stared at her. His eyes were filled with condolence.

"Sakura, look." He said touching her shoulders and turning her around swiftly to face the mirror that hung above the tiny sink.

His hand brushed her arms and she saw what he was trying to point out: Dark red, almost purple splotches covered her arms and shoulders.

She hadn't realized how disgusting she looked.

But the memory of where the marks came from was far from at ease.

_"SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!"_

"Sakura." The velvet voice spoke.

She looked up at him. "What?"

Hew dipped his head to where it was touching hers. "I'm sorry...that I couldn't protect you...from Neji..."

Before she could speak he turned he back around and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I _hate_ myself for it...and...I won't be mad if you hate me too... He shouldn't have touched you and-"

She shook her head and placed a finger on his lips. "Just shut up. It isn't your fault, okay?" She reached down and grabbed the bag from the floor.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." She stated quietly.

He grabbed her arm and squeezed lightly, making her drop the bag. "Well what if _I_ do?" He growled.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Too bad."

---

Sasuke didn't know what it was that made Sakura so _hot_.

Maybe it was the new attitude. Or maybe it was the fact that her scantily covered chest was heaving up and down with each breath she sucked in.

Or maybe it was the fact that he new he could dominate her.

He wanted to dominate her; he wanted to take the confidence away and make her that scared little twelve year old again. He wanted her to obey his every command and yet, he loved that little part of her that was defiant.

It made her so..._sexy_...

He grabbed her waist and pushed her onto the sink counter in one fluid motion.

She gasped and tugged at the small towel that threatened to ride up. He snatched her arms and pinned them above her head. She glared at him, and he returned the gesture with a smirk; daring her to say something.

"Come on, _Sakura-chan_." He murmured her childhood name in her ear and she shivered.

"You and I both know, that we have an..._attraction_ to each other." He placed a quick kiss to her throat. "Correct me if I'm wrong."

Her eyelashes fluttered and she stared at him, seemingly amused. "That is a..._possibility_."

"Mmm-hmm..." He nodded, using one hand to hold hers back and his free one to trace a line from her neck to her ear.

"So why, if we both have this sudden attraction, don't we take advantage of it?"

He watched her expression falter. But then she smirked. Her legs wrapped around his waist causing him to take a sharp breath. She slowly pulled his hand off of her bound arms and touched his chest.

"_Advantage_ you say?" She purred tracing the contours of his muscles with two fingers.

He closed his eyes tightly shut, determined not to make one sound as she continued to touch him.

"Did I stutter?" He managed to speak out.

And then she pulled his head down and attacked his mouth with her own. He grabbed her and pulled her closer, feeling her wet skin against his own.

He was bombarded with the smell of strawberries, and it covered him like a new skin. It was everywhere and so was she. It was exquisite.

And then her warm lips were gone, and he found himself searching, confused and angered that the wonderful feeling had been taken away.

He opened his eyes and she was staring at him.

"I know why you're doing this Sasuke." She whispered seductively as she ran her hand down his stomach. And lower still.

"It's because Karin hasn't been giving you any, eh?" She asked, her hand stopping only mere centimeters above the place that he wanted her to touch the most. He was not ashamed to admit it to himself. He wanted her, and she was teasing him.

"Well let me tell you something, Sasuke-kun." She smiled and leaned in.

"I'm not you're sex toy. Never have been. Never will be."

He growled and took her chin in his hand. "Sakura. When I want something, I get it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. And if you won't give, then I'll take." He said leaning in to kiss those taunting lips.

Her lips curled back into what seemed to be a snarl. "You would never force me to-"

He smirked. "I wouldn't have to force you. You're way to willing."

Ignoring her shocked expression, he touched his lips to hers softly. "And it's okay." He said smiling. "If you're afraid, being a virgin and all."

She snorted. "I'm not a _virgin_!"

His brain shut down. "Wait, what?"

She snickered and gave him a smile. She was deriding him.

"What ever put that idea in your head, Sasuke Uchiha?" She questioned holding back another laugh.

He stepped back. "But...I thought- _Who_? Who was it then?"

She shook her head and hopped off of the counter. "Who was what?"

"Your _first_! Who was it?" He almost shouted. He had no idea why he was so worked up over Sakura's _non-existing_ virginity, but he had a bad feeling about something.

Scooping up the bag he had brought for her, she waltzed passed him.

"None of your business, nosy."

He could feel his brain turning to mush. "Oh god, it was _Naruto_ wasn't it?!"

She glared at him. "Why do you care so much?"

He fell silent. "I...don't..."

She smiled. "Good. I'm going to sleep now." She looked down to the semi-large bulge in his pants.

She winked. "And good luck with _that_."

---

Tsunade threw the hospital doors open. Naruto was following right behind her along with Tenten and Lee.

"You saw her attack him?" The Hokage asked.

Both Lee and Tenten nodded. "Yes Hokage-sama."

"Granny, their lying, they _must _be!" Naruto shouted. "Sakura would never do such a thing!"

Lee clenched his fists together. "Why would I lie to the Hokage Naruto Uzumaki? Sakura did it! She almost killed my teammate and for that-" Lee stopped suddenly and held his hands to his face. "I...just...can't believe it...all of the blood..."

"She refused to come back with us." Tenten spoke harshly. "She stayed with the Uchiha."

Naruto began jumping up and down. "You saw Sasuke?!"

The weapon's ninja made a disgusted face. "Yes."

Tsunade opened another smaller door and Naruto peeked in over her. What he saw made his stomach do flips.

Neji laid on the operating table, his back cut open for better view to the surgeons. His spine was twisted at an odd angle, the vertebrae pushed out in certain spots. The scene was grotesque.

"Sakura...did that?" Naruto asked weakly, referring to Neji's distorted spine.

Lee nodded briskly. "That..._and_ broke some of his bones."

Naruto stood in absolute silence as Tsunade examined Neji's back.

"He's lost way to much blood." She remarked and the nurses took notes. "He needs a transfusion."

Tenten stepped forward. "Take my blood! I'll give as much as you need!"

The Hokage shook her head. "No. We need another Hyuuga. Naruto!"

The blond-haired ninja jumped at the sound of his name. "Yeah, Granny?"

"Go get Hinata. Bring her here immediately."

He nodded and turned, taking one last look a Neji's mangled body.

Making his way to the Hyuuga estate, he grew angry. Why had Sakura done this? _What was **wrong** with her?_

Before he reached the large white doors of the Hyuuga's, he made it up in his mind that _he_ was going to go himself, and bring both of his teammates back home.

_**Even if it killed him.**_

**A/N: Woohoo! Longest chapter yet! ^_^ Please review you guys. I hope you enjoyed this one. And thank you to all of my readers.**


	19. Chapter 18: The Perfect Day

**A/N: One of my most favorite chapters so far. Great, big, HUGE, thanks to AnimeFan4Eternity and hayden14 for most of the great ideas in this chapter. I couldn't have done it without them, it wouldn't have been as funny. ^_^ Enjoy.**

**_WARNING_: For your own safety, I do not recommend drinking or eating while reading this chapter.**

**---**

_Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay.  
These eyes won't see the same, after I flip today._

*Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold*

**---**

**Chapter Eighteen: The "Perfect" Day**

**---**

As Sasuke brushed his teeth the following morning, he knew that it was going to be a great day.

Sure the night had been horrible, considering he had a boner and had no girl to help him with it. What was even worse was that when he was struggling to get some shut eye, Sakura, the _cause_ of his stupid boner, was sleeping peacefully in the bed above him.

The cold shower had definitely _not_ helped him in the least.

But though the night was a complete failure and _utter_ torture, he knew this day was going to be _marvelous_.

He could see it; the battle between him and his brother. The precious blood spilling.

He good practically feel his katanna slicing threw the bastard's flesh, almost hear the sounds of his screams.

And he could taste the _salvation_.

Well, it might have just been the fruity toothpaste, but it was satisfying none-the-less.

The bathroom door opened and Karin walked in. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I just needed to get something..." She whispered.

He nodded. "Tsuh-fuhn." His words came out garbled due to the toothpaste and brush occupying his mouth.

She threw a hand up to her mouth to cover a grin. He narrowed his eyes. It wasn't his fault. He was Sasuke _Uchiha_; his teeth had to be perfect.

"Okay, I'll just be a-" Her sentence ended abruptly and she clutched her stomach. "Ah!"

His eyes widened. "Hut's hong?"

She grabbed the counter for support. "It...hurts..."

Sasuke wanted to reach out to comfort her, and leaving the toothbrush in his mouth he started to, but then stopped. He was trying to distance himself from her right?

"AAH!" She screamed falling to her knees. He could tell that she was in excruciating pain. Was it still the poison from yesterday? Was it fatal? _What was wrong with her?_

"Hoe mi hod, hoe mi _hod_!" The Uchiha began to panic.

And then he got an idea. There was a medic on their team after all.

---

And he was there, touching her in the most private places. It felt wonderful. And she wanted more.

His lips danced with her own, making a unique melody in it's wake. And his tongue.

Oh, the _tongue_.

So soft, and yet so powerful it made her-

"CHAHAGA!"

Sakura's sweet dream skidded to a halt.

"_CHA-HA-GA_!"

For some strange reason, the first thought that popped into Sakura's head was: That there was an abominable snowman in the hotel room.

The second thought was: How fucking _dare_ that abominable snowman drag her out of that amazing dream.

Her eyes opened a crack and noticed that the sun had not yet risen. She glanced over to the small table with an alarm clock on it.

_**6:05 AM.**_

Third thought: How fucking _dare_ that abominable snowman drag her out of that amazing dream at _6:05_ in the fucking morning!

"Chahaga omhing is ong it Harhin!"

_What the fuck?_

Sakura sat up in the bed. Who the hell was Chahaga?

The sound was coming from the bathroom so she slowly made her way over to the door.

A scream that sounded like Karin came from behind the other side. Sakura jumped and reached for the first thing she saw: The chessboard.

Not that it would do any good if there was a psycho killer behind the door that she was about to walk through, but it gave her a little bit of comfort.

Or so she told herself.

She pushed the door open and saw Karin on her knees, holding her stomach. She sighed and lowered the chessboard that she had raised menacingly, in case of any psychos.

"What's wrong, Karin? Did you-?" Before she could finish the question, she had a sudden erie feeling that it was not just her and Karin in the room.

She turned to the right.

"AAAAGH!" She lurched back throwing the chessboard into the air.

It took her a moment to realize that the creep that was standing next to her was just Sasuke, who at the moment looked like he had rabies due to all of the toothpaste surrounding his mouth.

He stared at her. "Hut's hong it eww?"

She stared at the Uchiha in disbelief before grabbing a towel off of the sink counter and tossing in on him.

"Wipe that off you idiot, you scared the shit out of me! You look like a rabid dog!" She yelled as she turned back to Karin who had a horrified look on her face.

"_Move_." Karin said in an almost whisper.

Sakura took one look in the red head's eyes and moved. Sasuke did not.

"Harhin?" He questioned, refusing to spit out the damn toothpaste. The toothbrush hung loosely in his mouth.

Karin jumped do her feet and shoved Sasuke out of the way. He slammed into the counter from the force of her push.

"I said _MOVE_!" She screamed.

She collapsed down in front of the toilet in just enough time to empty her stomach into the porcelain.

Sakura flinched. Eww.

She looked to Sasuke who had a shocked expression on his features.

"What? It's just vomit." She stated, obviously used to that type of sickness.

She noticed that his face was turning an awful shade of red. And she didn't understand until she realized that something was missing.

_The toothbrush._

---

Suigetsu had woken up suddenly. He was _very_ thirsty.

Climbing to his feet he began to search around for his bottle of life; his water. But he could not find it.

And it wasn't helping any that Sakura was yelling at Sasuke in the bathroom. It was always so loud around here.

"OH MY GOD, YOU _SWALLOWED _IT?!"

Suigetsu decided to ignore it and keep searching even as a hacking sound came from the bathroom.

And then a sound he knew too well filled his ears.

The sink turning on. _Water_.

He smiled.

In the bathroom.

---

He _**swallowed**_ the toothbrush.

Sakura could not believe how idiotic one person could be. What Sasuke had just done topped anything ridiculous, _horrifying_, and stupid, Naruto had ever done in his whole life. And now the Uchiha was leaning over the sink, desperately trying to cough the thing up. What an _imbecile_.

She was about to go over to him and help out, when Suigetsu came rushing into the room.

He saw Sasuke at the sink and screamed. Then he looked to the right.

"WATER!" He cried out trying to jump over Karin, who was still on her knees, to get to the shower.

He didn't jump high enough, and ended up hitting Karin in the ribs with his foot before smashing into the plexi glass of the shower door.

"Stupid bastard my_ side_!" Karin shrieked. Suigetsu moaned in pain before leaping to his feet.

"Bitch what are you doing in my way?! Why are you lying on the floor like a- OH GOD _YUCK_!"

Karin screamed. "I HATE YOU!"

And suddenly Jugo busted through the door.

"BLOOD! I WANT _**BLOOD**_!"

Sakura looked from each person.

Sasuke. "HACK! _HACK_!"

Suigetsu. "Water! Hurray!"

Karin. "Euuagh..."

Jugo. "_**RAAAAAAAAH!**_"

Sakura grabbed Jugo before he could smash Sasuke into pieces and tried calling for Suigetsu's help, but alas, he had jumped into the shower and was now dancing in the water as he removed his clothing.

Sasuke was no help at all as he was _still_ choking on that fucking toothbrush. His face was now turning blue.

Karin started throwing up again.

Jugo was trying to kill her.

And then Sakura got the bright idea that this couldn't get any worse.

_Boy, was she wrong._

Jugo broke from her grasp, and started a chain reaction. First, he hit Sasuke in the back and the choking Uchiha toppled forward and landed on Karin. Karin, smashed her face on the side of the toilet, and also ended up accidentally pushing the flush button. Once that happened Suigetsu found out, to his dismay, that the shower door would not open and that he was now getting drenched with boiling hot water. The force of Sasuke's fall caused the toothbrush to come up and out, and that same toothbrush ricocheted off of the shower door that held a screaming Suigetsu prisoner, and hit Jugo in the face. Jugo clutched his face in pain and stepped back, tripping over the chessboard Sakura had so_ brilliantly _brought in the bathroom earlier, and fell backwards. Sakura, who unfortunately had been standing next to Jugo was slammed into the nearby wall and cabinet. The cabinet was tore off of it's top hinges and tipped forward, the small doors opening and causing a towel avalanche of different colors and sizes to smother her and Jugo.

Jugo, who was _still_ going crazy.

"THE WATER IS HOT! HELP ME! _HELP ME_!"

"Choke! Wheeze!"

"Sasuke get off of me! Oh my god- I'm _bleeding_! AAAAH!"

"**_I'LL KILL YOU ALL_**!"

Hmmm... It had definitely gotten worse.

While Sakura was suffocating under the towels of death, Jugo had the bright idea to start chucking bathroom items at everyone in sight.

Suigetsu, now glad that he was protected from Jugo's wrath, got hit with nothing.

Karin was hit on the head with a bottle of Lysol, effectively knocking her out cold.

Sasuke received a face full of condoms and tampons that were in a little flowered basket above the sink.

Sakura, who had finally managed to pull herself out of the towels was unfortunate enough to get the whole sink chucked at her. She was able to dodge in time but could still feel the wind that blew across her neck as the sink flew over her head.

The next thing she knew, Sasuke was being attacked with a plunger and Karin was being trampled on. Sakura moved towards the red head to try and move her out of the way when Jugo pushed Sasuke into the toilet, stepping on her fingers along the way.

"MOTHER _FUCKER_!" She screamed. Sasuke screamed too, still trying to removed condoms from his vision as he was being beaten with the plunger.

_Flush._

She didn't know who pushed the button, but now Suigetsu was screaming along with them.

Sakura crawled away from the mayhem, holding her probably broken fingers to her chest. _**Screw**_ Karin; _she didn't want to die_.

She was about to open the door to freedom when there was a cracking sound. She turned to see the shower door collapse on top of Sasuke and Jugo who were still wrestling near the toliet.

Suigetsu came flying out, and landed on top of her. Naked. Jugo yelped as he was sprayed with hot water and then growled in frustration. He took one look at Suigetsu and took a step forward. His eyes were filled with hatred. With that one step, came a sickening crunch.

And an explosion.

---

Sakura had _always_ loved lemons.

But that had changed in a blink of an eye.

When Jugo had took a step closer to her and Suigetsu, he had smashed his foot down on the can of Lysol.

And then the whole room was engulfed with the overpowering smell of lemons.

Sakura lurched for the door, holding her breath. Suigetsu jumped over her and out into the fresh air where Sasuke on the other hand was screaming from his position underneath the shower door and Jugo stood in silence.

"Hey, what happened in here?" He asked quietly as if he couldn't remember a single thing that had happened.

"AAAAAAAAH! MY EYES! GOD, MY _**EYES**_! _EEEEEEEEEEE_!" Came the Uchiha's screech. He _had _been the one closest to the can of Lysol when it exploded after all.

Sakura internally sighed and rushed up to the squirming Sasuke. She lifted up the destroyed shower covering and dragged him up to his feet.

"GO!" She yelled, pushing him towards the open door that led into the bedroom area.

_**SMACK!**_

"AUGH!"

He obviously missed the door.

She coughed from the fumes and was about to leave the fruity intoxication when she remembered that there was a knocked out red-head by the toilet.

Given the fact that she was suffocating, she didn't have much time to think about whether she wanted Karin to die, or was going to be kind and save her.

She wasn't _**THAT**_ evil.

She turned and grabbed the girl from the ground and using her super strength, dragged the fat ass to the door.

Or she would have, if another fat ass had not been in her way.

"AAAH! SASUKE _MOVE_!"

"WHAT ABOUT KARIN?!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO? NOW MOVE! I CAN'T BREATHE _DAMMIT_!"

She kicked Sasuke in the leg sending him yelping, but also getting him out of her way.

Finally, she was able to leave the Bathroom of Horror as she pulled Karin along with her out the open door and into the fresh air.

---

Sasuke sat down on the over sized bed of the new hotel. He glared at the pink head who sat opposite to him.

"Why would you kick me?" He demanded, referring to the end of the catastrophe that happened about an hour ago. After everyone had evacuated the Terror Restroom, they had made a mad bolt for the exit before the hotel security could realize what had happened to one of their best rooms.

Sakura glared back. "How many times do we have to go over this?"

"Until you come up with a good reason for the purple bruise on my leg."

She huffed. "Well let's see. I was suffocating in lemon shit and you were standing around like a complete retard blocking the only way out!" She shrugged and continued. "You obviously would not listen to words, so I had to resort to _pain_."

She smile. "And it worked, didn't it?"

Sasuke scowled and averted his gaze down to Suigetsu.

Suigetsu just shook his head in annoyance from his place on the floor. He was rubbing aloe all over his body, refusing to ever use hotel showers again.

"I mean, seriously." He asked everyone except Karin; who was still knocked out. "What kind of shower goes_ hot_ when you flush? Isn't it supposed to go _cold_? Stupid, fucked up showers..."

Suddenly a moan from Karin caused everyone to turn in her direction.

Her eyes fluttered and she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her hand tentatively reached up to touch the huge bump that seemed to still be growing on her head.

"AGH!" She retracted her hand quickly and then sniffed the air.

"What...the _fuck_? Why does my hair smell like lemons?" She mumbled, still a bit incoherent.

Jugo fingered the lamp on the side of the bed. "I like that smell of lemons. It calmed me down." He smiled at everyone.

"Yeah well, now we know what to get you for your episodes." Sakura spoke as she rested her head in her hands. Sasuke grunted in approval.

Sasuke turned his gaze back to Sakura who was staring at something above him.

"What?" He asked as she stared to move her hand towards his face.

"Don't move." She ordered. He narrowed his eyes. He did not like to be ordered around.

Her hand was buried in his hair for a moment before coming back with something red in between her fingers.

A condom.

She stared at it. So did he.

It read: _Jumbo Joy. For the **BIG** Boy._

She made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat and handed it to him.

"_Here_. Take it."

He almost smirked, but decided to go with an emotionless expression. That one always worked.

"What makes you think I want this?" He said, reaching over Karin and setting the thing on the bedside table. Then, he rose from his position on the comfortable bed and plopped down on the not-so-comfortable couch.

"Girls get the bed." He ordered, ignoring Suigetsu's wails that he was being "_sexist_" and "_unfair_".

He briefly caught Sakura's gaze, and held it. It was like they were having a conversation through their eyes. He could be wrong, but he was sure that he saw admiration those emerald orbs. She smiled at him and he could feel his heart bang against his chest. He wondered briefly if the beating was loud enough for her to hear, but dismissed it quickly and shut his eyes trying to purge his thoughts of her smile.

---

When everyone was asleep, Suigetsu crept up to the side of the bed. Looking down he saw what he was after; his _prey_.

It _would_ be his.

As quickly as he could, he snatched the red condom off of the bedside table and made a dash back to his spot on the floor.

Forgetting that he had to jump over Jugo to get to it.

He tripped and fell down hard, the only real noise was his body coming in contact with the floor.

He laid there for a minute and listened. Jugo did not move. Sakura shifted in her sleep. Karin snorted and switched her position.

He grinned. _Perfect_.

"No...not the donuts...you bastard..."

Suigetsu jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice. He turned to see that the team leader's eyes still remained closed. He wanted to laugh. _The idiot was talking in his sleep!_

"Save Mickey!" Sasuke shouted punching the air.

Suigetsu covered his mouth and slowly got underneath his covers. One more groan was all that came out of Sasuke before the room went totally silent.

The water nin smirked and admired his prize. Jumbo Joy.

_**Oh yeah**_.

---

The maid that walked in the hotel room was an attractive woman. She had options. She had friends. But this hotel job was really bringing her down.

Her day had already begun to be sour when she had to clean someone's soiled bed sheets that morning, and by "_soiled_", yes she did mean sex soiled.

So when she walked into the hotel room Sasuke and the others had previously occupied, she was extremely happy to see ten thousand yen lying of the neatly made, _untouched_ bed.

She picked up the money, briefly wondering why the room had an almost overpowering smell of lemons.

She shrugged, happy that the room was clean and all she had to do was tidy up the bathroom a bit.

So when she walked into the bathroom...

First she felt the water. The carpet was soaked, and she soon found out it was because the shower was running and with lack of the plexie glass door (which was lying shattered on the floor) the water was easily leaking out.

The there was the toliet. It was filled with what looked to be vomit, also covered with dried red liquid that must be blood.

_What the fuck had happened in here?_

The sink was gone and so was part of the wall were the sink had made contact. Condoms and tampons were scattered across the floor. The smell of Lysol was way more powerful in the wreckage of the bathroom.

"Well. _**Fuck**_ this."

The maid turned around quickly, shutting the door tightly shut behind her.

She walked out to the secretary at the front desk and handed her her hotel badge.

"Did you clean the room?" The blond behind the counter asked.

The maid smiled and slipped on her coat. "_You _clean it. I _**quit**_."

**---**

**A/N: Ahahahahahaha! DID YOU NOT _LOVE_IT?! Well then, show me the love okay? Read and review! And if you like Itachi, then read The Lost Soul, it's my new story and I need the reviews! Thanks a lot. ^_^**


	20. Chapter 19: Shockwave

**A/N: Hello Chapter 19! SOOOOOORY FOR THE WAAAAAAAAIT! :( Worth the wait? Hope so! ^_^**

**You'll kill me for this one. -_-**

**---**

_Just let me say one thing _

_I've had enough _

_You're selfish and sorry _

_You'll never learn how to love _

_As your world disassembles _

_Better keep your head up_

_Your name _

_Your face Is all you have left, now _

_Betrayed _

_Disgraced _

_You've been erased_

***Bitter Taste by Three Days Grace***

**---**

**Chapter Nineteen: Shockwave**

**---**

And there he was. Sitting on the pier as a child, staring into the murky water below him. His feet gently grazed the top of the liquid, creating a ripple.

He remembered that day. That was the day he swore he would do anything to avenge his clan.

That day, he became an_ avenger_.

As the moving water slowed, his own reflection dissipated and brought with it a knew face.

A hated face.

_Itachi._

"Brother." The older Uchiha said calmly.

He snarled and jumped into the depths of his madness trying to do anything to destroy the face looking back at him.

Submerged, he found out that it was not a mirrored image he saw, but the real thing. Itachi was under the water with him, staring at him. He said nothing. Just stared.

Sasuke began to panic, not expecting that Itachi would really be there; he swam to the surface crawling quickly back onto the pier.

His eyes prowled the unmoving water for his brother. And suddenly, the surface broke, and Itachi was there, sputtering, thrashing.

"Help me, Sasuke!" He called out as he reached his hand towards him. "Pull me up!"

Sasuke was stunned at the sight. His brother looked scared. Itachi who never showed any emotion at all was _panicking_.

He lurched forward on instinct, forgetting everything his older brother had done to him and his family only running on one thing: The love he had for Itachi.

How could he just abandon him? Maybe everything would be different now. Maybe Itachi was sorry.

He reached his small arm out to the drowning Uchiha, and Itachi took the help gratefully. He smiled. Sasuke smiled.

"I got you, Itachi. It's okay." Sasuke said as he began to pull his brother to the peirs edge.

"No." Itachi whispered with a smirk. "_I got** you**_."

Sasuke's eyes widened and before he had time to scream, he was pulled into the water. Suddenly his swimming skills were forgotten, and he was drowning. He could see his mom reaching out towards him, his dad, not far behind.

"You failed us." His mother spit out.

"How dare you." His father hissed. "How dare you not avenge us."

He could hear Itachi.

"Foolish. So young and foolish."

And then he was dead.

---

"AAGH! AAAAH!"

Sakura's eyes sprung open, her body at full alert.

"NO!"

She lept out of the warmth of the strange bed and looked around frantically for the terrifying sound. It sound like someone was being killed.

And that someone sounded like Sasuke.

She flicked on the lights and jumped over the two sleeping men to get to her destination: _The couch_.

And before she could reach it, she stopped. It was Sasuke. Screaming.

But his eyes were closed tightly shut.

She dropped to his side and grabbed his arm, shaking him. "Sasuke! _Sasuke_!"

"_**PLEASE**_!" He cried out.

"I-I-It's just a d-dream!" She yelled, now squeezing his arm. She was so desperate to stop whatever horrible nightmare he might be having. He look so tormented, so scared.

He thrashed and fought against her hold. "_LET GO OF ME_!" Came his bloodcurdling scream.

She released his arm like it was on fire and jumped back. Two seconds later his eyes sprung open. He was gasping, small whimpers coming with his struggle for breath. He scanned the room with his eyes until he found hers. She swallowed and reached out slowly to touch his trembling arm.

"Are you...okay...Sasuke?" She whispered.

He continued to stare at her, his eyes wide. Sweat dripped down his face. Pulling away from her touch, he reached up to cover his expression with his hand.

"Just...get out of my face." He spoke harshly between gasps.

"But-" She bit her lip.

"Just leave me _alone_!" He yelled, cringing from some unseen pain.

She stood up abruptly, her anger rising slowly. "Why do I even try then, huh?!"

He glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

She screamed herself, ignoring the stares from the rest of the group that had finally awoken. She could feel herself breaking. She was never like this.

"You're so far away Sasuke!" She yelled.

_You're so lost._

"You want nothing from me!" She continued.

_I finally realize._

He practically ripped the blankets off of him as he stood. "How the_ fuck_ do you know what I want?"

She grit her teeth. "All you care about is revenge."

"Yes. _And_?" He said coolly.

"I'm leaving." She growled. "I have no reason to stay. I am not needed. I don't care what you do. I don't care where you go, but _I'm_ going home."

He smirked. "You have no home."

"I will find a way out of _that_ mess." She said. "But it is my home, and I'm leaving."

He stepped in front of the hotel door. His eyes were filled with something along the lines of lust and amusement. "You know you don't want to leave."

"I do."

He gave her a twitch of his eyebrow. "Give me one good reason, besides your prissy feminine attitude."

And that when the ticking bomb reached it's last second.

_**One** good reason?_

She could feel the tears spilling over. "_Why_ do I want to leave? I want to leave because _you_ left _me_! I want to leave because I want you to know what it feels to be abandoned and hurt beyond repair! I want you to stand waiting around for _days_, wondering if I'll ever come back and then go through a mental breakdown when you realize that I don't _care_ about you _anymore_. But most of all, I want to leave because **_I. Hate. You!_**"

Her chest heaved and the room was dead silent.

"That's _four_good reasons, besides my prissy attitude." She stated as she grabbed the bag holding the supplies Sasuke had brought for her a couple days ago.

"Now _move_."

His face did not look shocked by her outburst. He did not move from his spot.

"You'd leave me, Sakura?" He whispered quietly.

Her eyes widened and she knew what he was doing. His soft, hurt voice dug deep into her already scarred heart. She could feel a lump forming in her throat and she swallowed trying to rid herself of it. The only thing that was keeping her from breaking; the small smirk upon the raven's lips.

"Don't leave me, Sakura-chan." He pleaded.

And then suddenly she was spinning. Sasuke was screaming.

"_**DON'T LEAVE**_!"

---

Sakura jolted from the terrible nightmare. She was sweating and breathing hard, looking around the room for the source of her horrible dream.

She listened carefully and heard no screaming as she had moments before, but did hear the soft sound of water running.

A tiny sliver of light came through the crack of the bathroom door.

Someone was awake.

She could still feel the presence of Karin lying next to her, and peering over the edge of the bed, she could clearly see Jugo and Suigetsu asleep on the floor.

That left only one person.

She slowly climbed out of bed and tiptoed over to the bathroom door. She placed her eye right at the small crack of light and looked in.

Before her morning sight cold focus on anything the door swung open and startled her.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, standing in the doorway looking like a god in the bright light.

She turned away in embarrassment. _Did she really believe that she would be able to spy on Sasuke?_

"I'm sorry. I had a-" She cut herself off. She didn't understand why she had the need to tell Sasuke that she had a nightmare about him.

"You had a _what_?" He asked suspiciously.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "Whatever."

She stared at him for a moment and after a few minutes of tense silence she decided that maybe she should break the ice.

"So...why are you up?" She questioned.

"Nightmare." He answered quickly.

She gasped and his eyes widened as if he couldn't believe he had just told her that.

"G-Go back to sleep." He ordered swiftly before turning and shutting the door in her face.

She stood there for a moment, the light gone, her mouth slightly ajar. Flashes of her own nightmare came rushing back.

She took a deep breath and leaned up against the cold barrier that separated her and Sasuke. It seemed as if things were always like this between them. Always a barrier. _Always a rift_.

_**He was always shutting her out.**_

"I uh...I had a nightmare...too..." She said softly. It was meant for him to hear, but secretly she wished it to be kept in her thoughts and hers alone.

"There's nothing wrong with admitting...that you were scared..." She continued.

She sighed and sat down outside the door, leaning her head against it.

"I was scared. And it's alright. It happens..."

_Shit always happens._

"And the scary thing is, you can't stop them. You can never stop them from creeping into your mind. And then you can't get away from them. Until you wake up. And then everything's okay."

Silence.

"Right?"

"_**Wrong**_."

She jumped at the sudden sound form behind the door. He had been paying attention.

"Even when I open my eyes my nightmare will not cease to exist."

She felt a stab of guilt. Of course his nightmare would be about Itachi. Of course that wouldn't go away.

_I'm so stupid._

She stood from her position on the floor and stared at the closed barrier. Behind it held such sadness and anger. Such need for revenge.

She wanted to take it all away.

"Sasuke. Please open the door."

It was quiet and she stood there patiently waiting. She had no idea if he would let her in. He never used to open his heart up to her so why would today be any different?

So when the door cracked open her heart soared. It wasn't much; just a tiny sliver of light to let her know that her request had been granted, a small token of respect, a breath of hope.

"What, Sakura?" He asked quietly.

She pressed her face up to the crack and could see him staring back at her.

"Sasuke. I'm sorry. But, revenge isn't everything." She whispered.

Another long moment of silence.

"Can you...hear me?" She willed her voice to speak in a higher tone.

"I hear you Sakura. Revenge isn't everything." He replied.

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, that's what-"

"To _you_. It's more than everything to me."

She lowered her head in defeat.

_This is a lost cause, it must be._

"Go back to sleep." He ordered before slamming the door all of the way shut again.

The rift had grown stronger.

She turned, unwilling to fight for him any longer. She was too exhausted. His pain, his need for something so ridiculous was really bringing her down. She was tired of trying and failing, like she used to. She missed her Village and all of her friends, and just thinking of returning to them made her miss them even more.

She hated thinking. It made her question herself.

She knew why she wanted to stay. She wanted to bring Sasuke back home, but that goal seemed far from being accomplished. It made her think of all of the people and things she was missing out on.

Speaking of people, one man came to her mind as she collasped onto the bed.

_**Neji.**_

Was he okay? Was his career as a profesional ninja ruined forever because of her?

She knew that he must hate her now. After everything she had done to him, he must. She would hate herself if she were in his position.

In fact, she did hate herself.

She hated how useless she was, even to this day. She hated how she had to hide her feelings, else people would begin to see through her. Like glass. She didn't want to be glass.

She wanted to be steel. Hard. Impenetrable. _Unreadable_. Not weak and flimsy like glass. If mistreated or touched in the wrong way, glass will shatter.

_She would not shatter._

As she felt herself drifting she remembered how she used to be glass. So fragile. One wrong touch would break her. Everyone could see right through her and into her heart. She had no problem with that.

Until someone broke her.

She spent years picking up the tiny shards of her torn heart and when they were put back in place, it was a disgusting sight. Distorted. Cracked. That's what she used to be. She had felt the need to be different; not like glass. Something where people could not see through her. She didn't want them to know about all of the depressed and angry thoughts running rampant through her mind and heart.

So she began to mold herself into steel.

_Changing._

**_Forever._**

---

"So it's a free day?" Suigetsu exclaimed excitedly.

Sasuke nodded. "We need to take a break and be well rested. Tomorrow we set out in search of Itachi and we will not receive another day like this for awhile."

Karin was next to the door immediately. "That's great! I need to go into town!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "For what?"

Her face expression faltered and then she crossed her arms. "I need _girl_ things."

He twitched, remembering a certain bathroom incident that happened recently.

"Whatever. We'll all go into town. But we cannot be recognized, so we must move quickly and quietly." He ordered looking directly at Suigetsu when he said "_quietly_".

Suigetsu glared at him for a moment but then cocked his head to the left.

"What about _her_?"

Sasuke knew who he was referring too; the pink head that laid curled up under the covers, sound asleep.

"I'll wait for her to wake up, if you want." Suigetsu chirped, grinning.

Sasuke scrutinized his expression. He could see Karin out of the corner of his eye glaring at him as well.

He felt a sudden pang of jealously and had the urge to tell Suigetsu that Sakura would rather it be _him_ to wait for her, but he kept his mouth shut and his emotions in the shadows.

"Fine, I don't care. Jugo, you stay too. Karin, lets go."

---

He stood before her.

He was screaming.

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME_?!"

She was silent. Answers bubbled up in her throat but would not emerge. It was not a good feeling.

"YOU _RUINED_ ME!"

_Neji Hyuuga._

"Tell me, Sakura!" He demanded, crossing the distance between them and taking her shoulders in his strong hands.

Well, they used to be strong. His grip was weak now; one of a child's. She could easily shrug him away if she wanted to.

"I'm sorry Neji."

_So sorry._

He grimaced and shook from anger. "Tell me why. I want to know _why_."

She could feel the tears that threatened to spill over. She wanted to cry but something was holding the drops of sadness back. It was like she wasn't allowed to cry here.

Wherever _here_ was.

"It's all my fault, Neji. I should have tried harder to suppress my emotions. If I had, I would not have hurt you." She whispered.

He growled. "Yes you would've. You know you would. _You know_."

She stared up at him. "I'm so sorry. For _everything_."

"YOU'RE _NOT_!"

"Please, forgive me." She begged.

It was silent.

"No." He hissed. "I will _never_ forgive you."

_**Never.**_

---

Sakura woke, not with a jolt as she had expected, but calmly. She did not jump up by the horrifying nightmare, nor did she feel scared. The feeling was sickening. She knew she wanted to shake from fear or cower underneath the covers but her body was still as she examined her surroundings.

She looked to her left and saw Suigetsu and Jugo sitting on the floor playing chess.

Again.

She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. "Hey you guys."

Suigetsu snapped around and smiled showing off his pearly white fangs. "Oh hey! The princess is finally awake!"

His eyes sparkled and Sakura observed him suspiciously. "Why are you looking at me like that, Suigetsu?"

---

Sasuke could not find Karin. One minute she was by his side, and then the next, she was gone. It was like some crazy magic trick or something.

So now he found himself wandering the busy streets, alone. Not that he would've talked to Karin if she was there anyway, it just pissed him off that she would run away without giving the slightest clue as to where she was going.

He tried to blend into the crowd which was a difficult thing to do when he had about half a dozen admirers following him and snapping pictures when they thought he could not see. He had half a mind to turn around and snatch the camera away from the stupid giggling girls, but that want was suppressed when his eyes fell upon a certain pink headed woman.

He was not surprised to see her outside; he had figured she would wake up sooner or later, but what did make his brain shut down was the fact that she was snuggled up close to another man's chest, pointing and smiling at a stuffed animal he was buying for her.

Normally, he would not care if Sakura was flirting and/or seeing another man. That was none of his concern. What he did care about was that the man she was so close to at the moment was none other than Suigetsu himself.

And his blood boiled at the sight of them: Looking like the _perfect_ couple and the happiest people in the world.

He couldn't help but wonder: What had brought on this sudden affection between his comrade and Sakura?

He sighed. All of this thinking was making his head hurt.

He pushed his way through the rest of the crowd until he was face to face with the two love birds.

He glared at Suigetsu. "What is _this_?"

Suigetsu grinned and held up an idiotic looking bear toy. "I won this for Sakura."

Sasuke fumed. "Not the animal. _**You**_." He turned his glare to Sakura.

She returned his hateful look with a smile. It was dazzling.

"Suigetsu is _such_a gentleman!" She exclaimed throwing an adoring gaze to the water nin. "He won me the gift and now he is going to get me something to eat! Isn't he sweet?"

Sasuke examined both of their faces. "A _saint_." He replied sarcastically.

Sakura nodded and sighed. "Shall we go?"

Suigetsu's smile grew and he grabbed Sakura's hand. The sight of their fingers intertwining made Sasuke want to puke.

"Yeah. We'll go. Wanna come, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked politely.

Sasuke said nothing but continued to try and burn a hole through both of their hands with his eyes. Unfortunately, it was to no avail.

"Fine." He answered. _Like **hell**, he was leaving them alone together_.

Sasuke trailed behind the two and watched them laugh together; Sakura blushing when Suigetsu would whisper something low in her ear.

He could feel himself growing jealous, and he did not like it. There was no reason for him to be experiencing any emotion at all, especially one as ridiculous as jealously.

"Where is Jugo?" He questioned, trying to distract the two from each other.

Suigetsu didn't even bother to look back. "He didn't want to come."

_**Persistence.**_ "Why?"

The water ninja waved his hand at him as if to say, _"I'll tell you later, leave me alone."_

The Uchiha wondered vaguely if he should kill Suigetsu for such an insubordinate gesture, but thought twice about making such a scene in public. He made a mental note to self to remind his dear comrade that he was highly thinking of slitting his throat. Maybe that would teach him to throw such a hand sign at his leader.

His thoughts were interrupted and he growled as Suigetsu reached over to peck Sakura on the cheek. She giggled and blushed a deep shade of red.

_What the hell is this?_

He watched infuriated as Suigetsu bought two plates of food from a stand and sat down next to Sakura on a nearby bench.

Sasuke followed, and once he reached the bench, squished in right between the two.

Suigetsu grunted and scooted over. Sakura looked uncomfortable.

He chuckled inwardly. _Success._

---

Karin clutched the bag close to her body. She could not let anybody see what she bought. Not even Sasuke.

She could only pray that she was wrong about the whole thing and it was just some silly mistake.

She made her way back to the hotel, hoping that she would reach it before Sasuke and the others.

_She really hoped her luck would hold out._

---

They hadn't even _cared_.

Sasuke had sat right in between Sakura and Suigetsu and they ignored him the whole time, chatting and conversing like he was an invisible block of nothing. Sakura was practically sprawled across his lap to reach the stupid Suigetsu, who was also invading his personal bubble like he had to hear _every_ single word the pink head was saying.

He tried to shove them off several times but they would just ignore him and continue on in their conversation like he didn't effect them at all.

And the conversation was absolutely_ pointless_.

"Yeah I had a kitty name TinkerBell when I was a little girl." Sakura said.

"Oh my god, so did I!" Suigetsu replied.

He could feel his brain shrinking.

"She was orange!"

"_So was mine_!"

Sakura squealed. Suigetsu clapped his hands. Then they both reached over him and hugged as if it wasn't annoying the shit out of him.

He sighed and looked away from the two idiots only to catch the eyes of a very attractive woman.

She was sitting approximately seven feet away from him, her eyes locked upon his own. His interest spiked when the strange woman didn't avert her sea blue eyes once he returned the look. It wasn't unpopular for the opposite sex to stare at him; he knew he was handsome and he knew he could have whomever he pleased. But it was very rare to have girls that had been staring at him not get embarrassed an turn away once he noticed them. _And he always noticed them._

He raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to make herself known.

She winked at him and he watched with a blank expression as she rose from her position, waisting no time in walking up to him.

He smirked. This girl was interesting.

Suigetsu and Sakura stopped talking to look at her when she reached his feet."You don't look very comfortable." She spoke, batting her eyelashes at him.

He caught a quick glimspe of evil intent in Sakura's eyes and shrugged. This might be fun.

"I'm_ not_." He answered, giving the stranger his undivided attention.

She smiled, showing off a set of perfect white teeth. "Well, then would you like to come sit with me?"

He returned the smile. Sakura was glaring at him.

_He was loving it._

"I'd be honored." He answered in a low seductive tone as he removed himself from the godforsaken bench.

"But uh, Sasuke-" Sakura called out. He stopped, but didn't turn. "Don't you want to...umm...get something to eat?" She asked hastily.

He shook his head and wrapped his arm around the mystery girl. "No."

He loved the feeling of Sakura's eyes on his back as he left her and the water ninja.

If she wanted to play, he would fight fire with fire.

---

"Well I guess we can drop the act." Suigetsu said rubbing the back of his neck. "Karin didn't show up anyway."

Sakura wasn't listening as she was too busy glaring at Sasuke's newest whore. She was a pretty little number, sure, but a whore nonetheless.

"He's _disgusting_, isn't he?" She asked no one in particular.

"Sure I guess so. But that girl is hot, and we were totally up in his space." Suigetsu answered as he took a sip from his water.

Sakura continued to stare as the Uchiha bought the slut a drink like the gentleman he wasn't and sat down with her, his arm still around her shoulders.

Coming up with an insane idea, Sakura turned back to her date.

"Suigetsu, you're going to have to kiss me."

He coughed. "Uh, _what_?"

She nudged him impatiently with her elbow. "Come on. You know, to make Sasuke notice me?"

He looked at her funny. "I thought we were only doing this to make Karin jealous, but we just got a little carried away today. I never knew you wanted to Sasuke to be jealous..."

She sighed. "Am I that ugly?"

He busted out laughing. "Of course not!" He turned to look at her, a smile across his face. "I was just wondering on how good you wanted this kiss to be."

She blushed from the intensity of his gaze.

He smirked and grabbed her chin. "So, tongue or no tongue?"

She bit her lip. "Definitely tongue."

---

"My name is Satsuki, whats yours?" The brunette asked.

"Sasuke." He answered tightening his arm around his catch, hoping that Sakura was receiving an eye full.

And why not show this girl off when Sakura had clearly been flirting with Suigetsu right under his nose?

He turned his head get a good look of what he hoped to be an infuriated and jealous looking Sakura, but instead ended up choking on his own spit at the sight he was greeted with.

Sakura was literally _straddling_Suigetsu on the public bench.

His hands were on her ass.

Her hands were on his chest.

_And they were exchanging saliva._

What brought his eyes away from the..._**thing**_ was his female companion patting him on the back.

"Are you alright? You were _choking_." She stated matter-of-factly.

He turned to her and glared. "_Really_? I hadn't noticed."

She gasped. "Well, I'm sorry!"

Sasuke shook his head and moved to another bench facing away from Suigetsu and Sakura. He did not want to witness anything more.

He beckoned Satsuki to his side. "I want to sit here."

She rose slowly. "Okay, I guess."

She plopped down next to him and curled up into his chest.

"Isn't this nice?" She purred.

He found himself feeling sick to his stomach. "Fantastic."

"_OH SUIGETSU_!"

He snapped around at the sound of the cry. Sakura had her head thrown back and Suigetsu was nipping at her neck; they didn't seem to care that people were staring at them.

My _god_, didn't he say something about quickly and _**quietly**_ earlier? Well they were definitely breaking _one_ rule.

And how was he supposed to ignore them if they were going to practically have _sex_ on a bench in front of hundreds of people? They would get arrested!

And he couldn't help but burn inside just by thinking that Suigetsu was bringing out those kind of feelings in Sakura. Seriously, what the hell was going on?

Satsuki nudged him and he looked to her catching a lustful gaze in her eyes.

"Let's do what they're doing." She whispered referring to Sakura and...that man.

"Let's _not_."

She pouted. "Why?"

He growled. "Because _that_ is disgusting."

"But I thought you wanted some? I was only coming over to give you a good time." She murmured as she crawled into his lap. He watched her with a small amount of interest that grew the second he heard the disgusting sounds cease.

He could feel the burning in his back return and he knew that Sakura must be watching.

"If that's the case." He whispered huskily, taking over the willing woman's mouth.

---

"_**AGH**_! Do you see that Suigetsu?!" Sakura seethed.

Suigetsu chuckled. "Looks like he doesn't really care what we're doing."

She fumed. He was kissing the bitch now, and she was touching him everywhere! Worst, it looked like he was actually enjoying it.

"Oh, he's _going_ to care." She hissed. She wanted him to want her so she could turn him down. She wanted him to see what he was missing out on.

She wanted him to see what he left behind.

_And what was right in front of his face._

Her wild side was kicking in, and she was enjoying the excitement that bubbled up in her stomach at the thought of what she was going to do next.

She snatched Suigetsu's hand and placed it on her breast. "Unbutton my shirt." She purred.

"_Sakura_!" Suigetsu shrieked looking from side to side. "Sasuke will kill me if I do _that_!"

She knew her eyes must have been gleaming. "I know."

And then she brought her mouth back to Suigetsu's without another thought.

---

He had almost forgotten about them.

He had to admit Satsuki was talented. She was a skilled kisser that was obvious, and he had the urge to see just how much _skill_she had acquired and in what categories did her skill fall under.

He couldn't help it though; he hadn't had sex in almost a week and a man of his quality should never have to hold out on sex for that long.

And he had almost jumped into the threshold and forgotten all about everything else until he heard an extremely loud moan that was not from him nor his partner.

His head snapped around so fast he was surprised he didn't severely injure himself.

The sight was _replusive_.

Suigetsu's hands were up Sakura's shirt which had been unbuttoned to the point where everyone around them could clearly see her bra and Suigetsu rubbing on it.

He was sure his mouth was touching the ground.

"Unbutton _my_ shirt!" Satsuki exclaimed when she noticed that his attention was not focused on her.

He swallowed and removed her from his lap. "Sorry. I can't do this anymore."

Satsuki crossed her arms. "What's _wrong_ with you?!"

It was quiet for a moment as he refused to answer. Well, all was quiet except for Sakura's cries of pleasure.

"Are you gay?" Satsuki asked with sympathy.

He stared at her incredulously. Those words did _not_ just leave her mouth. "Am I _**what**_?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You know, _homosexual_?"

He hissed. "I know what _gay_ means."

"It's okay if you're trying to hide it by kissing me." She said patting his thigh.

He tried to keep from screaming. "I'm not hiding _anything_!"

"Have you ever kissed a man?" She interrogated.

He shuddered when images of his genin years came rushing back to his mind, along with a certain blond headed dork. Now that he thought about it, his first kiss had been with a boy...

"Why do you have to _think_ about it?!" She shouted. Heads started to turn.

"You don't understand." He whispered softly, noticing the people circled around them. He wasn't supposed to make a scene.

She rose and straightened out her shirt. "Oh no, I understand! I understand perfectly! You're the one _**confused**_ about your _**sexuality**_!" She yelled.

He cringed as she stomped away.

He looked around surveying the damage, or the people who had witnessed the confrontation, and did not see any strange looks.

To his horror, they were smiles.

From _men_.

Every man within a six feet radius was grinning at him. One winked.

"Hey, baby." One called wiggling his finger at him. "Come over here."

Sasuke jumped up and broke into a run, ignoring the whistles and invitations he was receiving from members of the same gender.

It was _defintely_ time to go.

---

Sakura had forgotten why she was kissing Suigetsu.

All she could think of was how good of a kisser he was. And how good his hands felt touching her.

Damn, if she had known being with him would've felt this good, she would have done it a long time ago.

"Screw Sasuke." She whispered into her playmate's ear.

Oh yeah, _Sasuke_.

_That's why._

"And screw Karin." Suigetsu breathed.

She inwardly shrugged. _Oh well, let him be with the whore_. She was having a good time anyway.

Well she was, until someone practically ripped her and Suigetsu away from each other.

"HEY!" She shouted to the unseeable person.

She was spun around by a terror stricken Uchiha.

She sighed. _Speak of the Devil and he shall appear._

"What?" She asked angrily.

Sasuke was almost hopping on his toes. "We have to get out of here, now!"

"_Why_?"

"Because if we don't, I'm going to be _raped_!"

She waved him away. "Then go have fun. I don't care."

He spun around twice and grabbed her by the shoulders. "By men, Sakura! _**Men**_!"

She wanted to bust out laughing at such a ridiculous comment, but the look on his face made her think he was actually being serious.

She glanced to her right and she saw an approaching group of males. They were all staring at Sasuke with lust in their eyes.

"Well, shit." She answered.

---

It had been hours since the almost attack from the group of horny testosterone carriers, and Sakura could say that it had been a very long day.

Her attraction for the water ninja had left, as well as his for her. She felt as if it was the morning after a drunken party and she had the worst hangover imaginable. Why it sucked? She hadn't even drank any booze.

And a little liquor was looking pretty good right now.

She watched as Sasuke paced around the room, glancing to the clock every other second.

"Why is Karin not back yet?" He asked.

Jugo shrugged. "I was here the whole time and she never returned."

Sasuke cursed and continued his pacing. "_Where_ could she have gone?"

"Who cares?" Sakura chimed in. _Why not join in the conversation?_ She had opinions too.

Suigetsu jumped up. "Yeah! Forget about Karin, Sasuke! She _**sucks**_!"

Sasuke shot him the death glare and he sunk back down to the floor.

"I'm going to look for her." Sasuke said before ripping the door open.

Sakura watched as he stopped in his tracks because outside of the door stood a slightly shocked Karin. She sat up straight; this should be good.

Karin was quiet, but when she realized everyone was waiting for her to say something, she waved. "Uh...h-hey guys..."

Sakura's eyes fell down to a bag she was holding. _Hmmm...suspicious..._

Sasuke ground his teeth together. "Where the_ fuck_ have you been? I was about to come looking for you."

She smirked. "Were you worried about me Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura could see his fists clench. "I think that much is evidently clear, Karin." He answered sharply.

She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I was busy..."

Sasuke's eyes went from hers to her bag. "What did you buy?"

She quickly placed the mystery item behind her back. "_Nothing_."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. _What was Karin hiding?_

Sasuke raised any eyebrow. "Nothing? Then give it here." He reached for the bag and Karin stepped back. "_**No**_!"

The room went dead silent. Suigetsu sipped his water quietly as so not to disturb the tension.

"_Karin_." Sasuke growled. "Give me the bag, _now_."

She shook her head. "No."

Both Sasuke and Karin were as still as statues; they were hardly even breathing. The only sound in the room was Sakura's heartbeat pounding as she waited for someone to make a move. She suddenly found herself with a craving for popcorn.

It was Karin who moved first. She pushed Sasuke and ran straight into the room, leaping over the bed Sakura was currently situated on.

"_**KARIN**_!"

Sasuke was right on her tail and Sakura had no idea who she was rooting for, but she found this little skirmish sort of amusing.

The bathroom door was slammed in Sasuke's face and the small click was the sound of Kairn's victory, though Sakura hoped she knew that she couldn't stay in their forever.

Sasuke banged on the door. "Karin, I order you to come out this _instant_ and give to me what is in that bag!"

There was a laugh from behind the closed door. "No _way_!"

Sasuke growled in frustration and to everyone's dismay, started up his pacing again. Suigetsu quietly climbed onto the bed with Sakura and nudged her.

"What you think was in the bag?" He whispered.

Sakura ushered him closer and stuck out her hand. "Bet you fifty yen its _weed_."

He shook it and laughed. "You're _on_!"

The word _weed_ got her a killer look from the Uchiha.

About ten minutes later the bathroom door swung open and Karin walked out, nothing in her hands. Her expression was different.

Sasuke immediately shoved passed her and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"He's not going to did through the trash is he?" Sakura asked Suigetsu.

There was a clang as something tipped over in the bathroom. "Ugh, yuck..." Came Sasuke's voice.

"He's _disgusting_." Suigetsu stated.

Sakura turned to the red head who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "So was it weed?"

Karin gasped. "What? I don't do _drugs_!"

She scowled and reached into her pocked for the fifty yen. "Darn."

The bathroom door opened again and Sasuke returned empty handed. "_Karin_."

Everyone watched the red head cringe. "Yeah?"

"Come here, _**now**_." He ordered.

She stood and walked into the bathroom, her head hung. Sasuke slammed the door.

Sakura looked at Suigetsu and Jugo and in no more than a couple of seconds, they were all pressed against the door, listening.

"What is _this_?" Was Sasuke's stern voice.

"I think...you know what it is..." She answered meekly.

"Of course, I know what it is, but why do you have it in your possession?"

Sakura looked to the other two in confusion. They shrugged.

"I _bought_ it, Sasuke."

"_Why_?" The Uchiha sounded angry.

"I...had too."

"Karin, you told me you were _taking_ something."

"Yeah, well...I ran out..." Karin whispered quietly. Sakura and the others pressed their ears closer.

_Ran out of what?_

"What?! When?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Uh...a month...ago?"

"WHAT?! _**KARIN**_!" Sakura flinched from the anger and frustration in his voice. He sounded like he was about to blow a fuse.

"I'm _sorry_!" Karin cried.

It went quiet and Sakura was sure everyone else was just as confused and weirded out as she was. The only coherent sound was Karin's soft sobs.

And then an idea began to form in Sakura's mind.

A horrible idea of what could have been in the bag.

Her mind began to wonder to: What if...?

_But that couldn't be possible._

_That idea just **could not** be true._

She banished it upon hearing Sasuke's voice. It was lower, and calmer, but he sounded distressed. Like a fish out of water.

"What does it mean, Karin?"

Silence.

"It means..."

No.

_Not_ this.

_**Anything but this.**_

"Sasuke, I'm pregnant."

**---**

**A/N: OOOOOOOOOH!! SHIT!!! DRAMA!!! I love it... ;) Trust me, this is important to the story so try not to hate me so much for it. Oh, and much thanks to Sandra14 for sticking up for me for my last chapter, Chapter 18. I received some pretty cruel reviews and she was the only one who stuck up for me! *Sniff* Thank you for your kindness, and though I entitle anyone to their opinion, there are just some things that are uncalled for. But, it doesn't injury me, bad reviews only make me want to work harder, but I can't please everybody, and trust me, I'm not trying too. ^_^ Please review** (**hopefully good :)**)** for this chapter and thank you to all of my readers and the people who support Breathe.**

**Sigh...And here comes the wrath... -_-**


	21. Chapter 20: Drink Away The Memories

**A/N: And here comes chapter 20. Sorry for the cliffe on the last chapter, hope you guys still love me.**

**Enjoy. :)**

**---**

_I saw a picture of you _

_Hanging in an empty hallway _

_I heard a voice that I knew _

_And I couldn't walk away _

_It took me back to the end _

_Of everything _

_I tasted all, I tasted all the tears _

_Again _

_Outside the rain's comin down _

_There's not a drop that hits me _

_Scream at the sky but no sound _

_Is leaving my lips _

_It's like I can't even feel _

_After the way you touched me _

_I'm not asleep but I'm not awake _

_After the way you loved me_

_**"Sleepwalker, by Adam Lambert"**_

**---**

**Chapter Twenty: Drink Away The Memories**

**---**

At Karin's words, the numbing began.

Sakura had to numb herself away to make sure that the pain would not hurt her. And she knew pain was coming.

Suigetsu's face must have been the same as hers, shocked, repulsed, dumbfounded beyond repair. But she was different. She knew how to cope with pain now. All she had to do was shut herself away.

She knew she shouldn't be feeling this agony that struck at her heart's barrier. This agony, so cruel, sharp and defiant would not set in. It could not set in.

Shouldn't she be happy for Sasuke? He was going to be a father.

The words just didn't sound right together.

But that wasn't for her to decide.

And that's what caused Anger to ring her doorbell. She wasn't part of this. She could do nothing, say nothing. _**Useless.**_

She _hated_ being useless.

Her world had officially been flipped upside down.

_And she did not enjoy looking at the situation from this point of view._

---

Sasuke found his mind wandering to his future.

What had happened to the path he had so clearly set for himself? Where was the trail that lead him to revenge and the glory he received afterwords?

Why was there suddenly a fork in his perfect plan for salvation?

A _child_.

He found his eyes glued to Karin's stomach. There was no sign of pregnancy, but she wouldn't have been that far along anyways.

A baby was growing there, and it was his, Uchiha blood running through its tiny veins. And soon the baby would grow and be born, and he would be a father.

_He would be a **father.**_

He hadn't noticed the lack of oxygen or when he began to hyperventilate. He didn't remember the room being so small.

Karin grabbed his arm. "Sasuke?!"

_How was he supposed to be a **father**?_

He had no idea how to raise a child. The thought alone frightened him to no end; there was a baby, and that baby would need a good, responsible father.

And he was neither.

He was a criminal, wanted in every Village including his own. This world had tainted his heart and soul, so what's to say it would not do the same to his un-born child?

He did not want to bring the baby into his screwed up life. He would have no way to explain to it why he was the only family it had left. He would not be able to tell the child that it was it's own uncle that killed everyone for his own sick pleasure. He could not teach the child off of hate, which was what he had grown up to. It was what he thrived off of; all he knew. He wanted no such life for an innocent baby.

_His_ innocent baby.

"I can't-" He gasped. There was no air.

Karin took hold of his wrist. "Sasuke, calm down!"

The room was spinning and he felt sick to his stomach. He had to get out of there.

He pulled away from Karin's grip and shoved the bathroom door open.

And he stopped.

His eyes widened.

Sakura sat on her knees in front of his feet. Her head was hung.

"You were listening." It wasn't a question, because he knew the answer.

The pink head looked up to him. Her eyes were drained of their life. Those lush green meadows were now desolate and cold. She smiled.

It was _fake_.

She was trying poorly to mask her emotions, whatever those emotions may be.

"Congratulations." She whispered.

He could hear Karin sniffling behind him and for the second time in his life, he wanted to run away. He wanted to grow wings and fly away from the scene leaving everyone and everything behind so that he would feel better about himself.

His legs were shaking from the intensity in the room. All eyes were on him.

He was suffocating.

_**Run.**_

He stepped passed Sakura and took long, sharp strides to the door. It seemed as if the door was his only means of escape and if he could reach it, if he could turn the handle, then he would be alright. If he could get far enough away, then all of this nonsense, all of this fear, would disappear. This was just a nightmare that he had to fight his way out of. He just had to open his eyes.

He reached the blessed door and swung it open with all of his might.

And then his own words came rushing back to him when he saw the normal hallway of the hotel, its plaid walls and light carpet staring him back in the face. Nothing had changed.

_"Even when I open my eyes my nightmare will not cease to exist."_

At the time, he had been talking about Itachi. His brother, though he refused to refir to him as such, always plagued his dreams that had once been a peaceful journey through the darkness. Now, dreams did not exist anymore; only nightmares. At the time, he remembered, he had thought of Itachi as his nightmare. But now, as he was becoming the very weakling Itachi had proclaimed him to be, he couldn't help but wonder if this nightmare was not the older Uchiha, but Sasuke himself.

His whole life disgusted him. The fact that he had to leave the one thing that had made him happy for years just to receive power that he had not yet had the chance to use was repulsive. He had given up on everything, his friends, his happiness, and now himself.

He hadn't been able to go five more steps before the door slammed behind him and he turned to see the very girl he had been trying to run from.

"We are going to talk about this." Karin demanded.

He tried desperately to regain his composer. "No." He managed to choke out.

"I didn't make this kid on my own!" She yelled, dry tears stained her cheeks as the fresh ones began to wash them away.

He took in a breath of nothing. "I know."

"You _have_ to help me." She cried. "I _can't_ do this on my own."

He turned away from her. Where had all of the oxygen gone? He felt as if he would collapse at any moment.

"Karin, I-"

"_Sasuke, I'm scared_!" She screamed.

That scream had some kind of gravitational pull on the air surrounding them because suddenly, he could breathe.

His mind was beginning to clear and now he knew, he was not alone in this. Karin was in fact, or possible more, just as terrified of this new life as he was. And now that the sweet oxygen was flowing into his lungs, clearing the dark mist in his brain he could see her side. This was worse for her. Not him.

How selfish was he being?

He had been so ready to leave all of his problems behind, he had been happy to dump them all on Karin. She needed his strength, and he was being a coward. Of course she was scared, why would she not be? How cruel of him to only think of himself when he was just as much to blame as she was.

He turned, slowly, wondering if his mind would suddenly change and make him run away like it did before. His legs still quivered underneath him.

"S-Sasuke..._please_..." She whimpered as she wiped her eyes.

He sighed and averted his gaze. "Karin, I'm not going to leave, okay?"

She gasped and rushed into his arms. Her small and weakened arms squeezed him tight. Instinctively his arms rose to bring her in closer. It was a normal reaction with him and yet at the moment it felt so foreign, so strange.

"Don't you see...?" She murmured into his chest. "We are going to be a _family_."

_**Family.**_

A unknown kindle of flame ignited in his heart at the word. He gazed down at the woman in his arms, and the flame grew. Could this really...be _his_?

_Could he really..._

_...have a **family**?_

She was speaking softly to him, but he heard not another word she said, just the soft hum of her voice like a lulaby. He was staring passed her; at the door.

A girl was in there.

A pink head that had the eyes of the most beautiful emeralds.

A smile, that could light up the darkest of places, sending out a warm glow.

And he couldn't help but wonder, just why his mind suddenly went to her.

---

Sakura had found a bottle of sake in the drawer next to the bedside and begun to drink. That's how she usually forgot her problems. Just drinking that fine liquid until the world began to spin and when the world did spin she would collapse onto her bed and sleep. It always used to work.

Getting down the first glass was the easiest. She _wanted_ it. She wanted to be so drunk that she couldn't see her hands in front of her face.

The second glass was harder. She was already beginning to feel sick to her stomach. And it wasn't from the alcohol.

By her sixth shot, there was a thump as someone carelessly sat down next to her. She didn't bother to turn; she filled an empty cup and slid it down the table.

"Thanks." Suigetsu said glumly as he caught the gift.

She shrugged her shoulders and refilled her glass. She swished it around a little before she downed it in one quick gulp. It left a satisfying burn as it crawled down her throat.

There was a long sigh, and then the bottle was snatched from her view. This time she did look up, only to be met with the sight of the water nin chugging the entire bottle of booze.

Her eyes widened and he simply grinned. She groaned and shakily rose to her feet.

"Gotta get some more." She stated as she stumbled over to the drawer where she had first found the gracious bottle of sake.

There were two more bottles, but her blurry vision made it look like there was twenty. She blindly groped for one until her hand clasped tightly on the slender top.

Suigetsu immediately opened it when she returned, drinking straight from the bottle. She growled and ripped it from his fingers.

"Save some for the people who _want_ to get drunk." She scolded.

He groaned and snuggled up at her side waiting for his turn to sip from the sake.

"Sakura?" He slurred.

"Hmm?"

"I _hate_ Sasuke." He hissed, greedily taking his turn for a drink.

"We have something in common, my friend." She answered, wishing she would just knock out already. It wasn't easy to do so when you have been training under Tsunade. With her, drinking was always a test, making it very hard to get drunk.

"I think...I'm going to...kill him..." He said thoughtfully, passing the bottle back to her.

She laughed and rose the half empty bottle of sake. "Just get me some duck tape and we'll be all set. _Cheers_."

Suigetsu chuckled as well, but then grew silent. She shared the quiet with him, knowing full well that they were most likly having the exact same thoughts. Through the quiet there was a soft hand being placed on hers.

She turned towards Suigetsu and watched in fascination how he stroked her hand gently, as if he were soothing an upset child.

"At least I have _you_ then." He whispered, his mind still far away in it's own little world. The words spoken from his mouth were laced with the sweetest touch that Sakura was not surprised when her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"We share the same pain," he continued, "both of the ones we love are with each other..."

Sakura squeezed the lifeless bottle. "I do not love Sasuke. Not anymore."

He sighed. "Yeah, well, I on the other hand do love someone. And-" He reached up slowly to cup her face in one hand. "I don't think you would be drowning yourself with alcohol, if you didn't care."

She scoffed. "I never said I didn't _care_," She finished off the last sip of sake, "But caring and loving are two very different things."

---

Karin had needed to step outside for some air after her conversation with Sasuke. She had thought for a moment that he was actually going to walk out on her, and now that she thought about it, maybe he was.

But she didn't care anymore because she needed to be strong. And it wasn't just for herself anymore, she had to be strong not only for herself, but for the tiny creature that was growing inside of her. She knew now that Sasuke was going to stand by her side, and that's all of the boost she needed to keep going, even though she was scared. She had no idea about how to be a mom, or what it would feel like when she became one. What she did know, was that she had always wanted to have a baby.

Ever since she was fifteen, she dreamt about the prince charming that would sweep her off of her feet and start a family with her. Sasuke may not have swept her away, but he was definitly her prince. And she loved him. She always would.

She had some small hope, just a minuscule prayer, that maybe, just maybe, this baby would bring them closer together as a couple. The day her and Sasuke met was the day that she swore he would be hers, and she still longed for that day to come true.

It was so easy to imagine themselves as a family. She could picture it so clearly in her mind, and held onto that for dear life because that is what she truly wanted.

_And a baby._

She had always wanted to experience motherhood and it was Sasuke's child she wanted to bear.

And now her dream came true.

She sat outside the hotel looking up into the stars and thanked the heavens for what they had blessed her with. How could she ask for anything more?

Finally, for the first time in her life, she felt content with herself.

She was no longer ugly, or dirty. She was starting over anew; clean, fresh, and beautiful. Just thinking about this child made her heart thump in a strange way and caused butterflies to swirl around in her stomach.

She was so _happy_.

And she could only hope, that Sasuke was just as happy as she was.

---

Sasuke opened the door to the hotel room, but he didn't really want to go back inside. He knew what must await him; Sakura with that destroyed expression, Suigetsu most likely hiding behind the door with his sword, and Jugo confused, as he usually was.

So he was quite surprised when the door was opened and loud blaring music began to pour into the hallway. He stepped inside and slammed the door shut quickly, searching around for the source of the pulsating rhythm, when a blur of pink and silver caught his eye.

Sakura and Suigetsu were jumping on the bed, laughing giddily, as if there was not a care in the world.

His eyes shot to Jugo who pointed to the drawer. "They got a hold of the sake!" He yelled over the unbearable noise.

Sasuke groaned in frustration and sat next to the table where the empty bottle sat. He reached for it, hoping that a little might be left for him. Alas, there was none.

"_Great_." He mumbled. "This should be fun."

At his words there was a loud hissing sound and the music stopped suddenly. A second went by and then with a huge pop, the lights went out and the group was consumed by the dark.

**_Silence._**

"Sakura," Sasuke growled, "You blew a fucking fuse."

His angry tone was met with her giggle. "Hahaha, I think he's _mad_ at us."

"Nyahaha, who cares?" Suigetsu replied.

"Ummm...I can't see..." Jugo whispered.

Sasuke sighed and stood up, making his way over to the small closet at the end of the room. It was a hotel, so he assumed that there must be candles somewhere.

"Sakura, I'm gonna kiss you." Suigetsu murmured.

Sasuke did an about face. He had forgotten about the drunks.

"M'kay." Came Sakura's gentle sigh.

With his Sharingan activated Sasuke could clearly see the two, situated on the bed next to each other. Suigetsu's hand was around Sakura's shoulders, and their lips were meshing.

"I _don't_ have time for this." Sasuke groaned impatiently. He was tired and he didn't want to go to sleep having sex dreams about Sakura and his comrade.

So, first things first: Seperate the drunks.

He snatched Suigetsu off of the bed and dragged him to the closet, ignoring his protests along the way. He opened the door, grabbed the candles that he knew would be there, and shoved the water nin inside, closing the door behind him.

"Hey!" He whined.

Sasuke figured that Suigetsu was too drunk to find out that he could turn the handle and get out, so he decided not to lock the closet.

"But Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. "We were going to...have sex..."

The Uchiha shivered at the thought and placed the candles on the table. He turned and made his way back to the bed where PinkHeaded-Drunkie sat mopping from lack of sex.

_Whatever._ Now she knew his pain.

"Sakura. Go to sleep." He ordered.

She yawned and stretched. "But- Oh, okay." She agreed quickly before snuggling under the covers of the bed.

He nodded and for some strange reason, found himself making sure she was covered properly, like what an older brother or family member would do for a young child.

"Sasuke?" She whispered, her eyes fluttering with tiredness.

"_What_?"

Her smooth and soft hand reached up from beneath the blankets to touch him on the arm. She took hold of the material of his shirt and squeezed hard.

"You will be a great father. I _know_ it." She said softly.

He stared at her, and couldn't help it when a smile began to form on his lips. It was if she had read his mind and spoke the exact words he had needed to hear.

"Thank you...Sakura..." He answered.

A soft sound had already filled the room; her breathing.

_She was fast asleep._

---

She had not heard Sasuke's last words before the alcohol finally took effect, and she slipped into a familiar dream.

Or rather, a memory.

It was her, making love to her first. She had not lied to Sasuke when she had told him that she was not a virgin.

Their bodies mingled strangely, and in a way, she missed it. She felt bad that things had to end the way it did with them.

They just were no good for each other.

_And Sakura was the only one who had noticed that the connection was missing a link._

After years of thinking about it, she realized that the only reason she had reached out to him was because of her anger and her sadness. Since they shared similar feelings, they were able to connect.

_Sort of._

She thought more of it as a drug. He was a way for her to escape from her problems; every time their lips touched the raven haired face was blown away and replaced with the heat. It was a paralyzing pleasure that only lasted for the time it had, slowly fading and leaving more pain in its wake. And it had been killing her.

So that's why she broke it off.

She had not seen though, until after she broke his heart, that he loved her in a way that she always wanted. She hated her self for not being able to feel the same, when she knew that if she did, she could've been happy.

But she was not happy.

And neither was he.

So this dream, this memory, was annoyingly jabbing a sharp pin into her heart. It was different though, then from the normal way they had made love. It was not rough or quick, like how they had used to treat each other. This was slow, _intimate_. The way he touched her so softly, because he knew she was breakable. The way he spoke sweet love into her ear, because he somehow knew she needed to hear it.

_The dream was wonderful._

And she returned his gestures with her own thinking, that if this was how it really was, she would not have left him.

She would not have walked away.

As the dream was coming to a close, she could see herself crying, wishing that it could've been like this for real.

And his name lingered on her lips like a dead whisper.

"_**Neji**_."

And the tears continued to flow.

**---**

**A/N: Okay so wow. Lots of connections are coming together. The reasons why it was so tense between Neji and Sakura and the reason for their anger at each other has just been revealed. Meanwhile, Sasuke is scared shitless and Suigetsu is locked in our friendly neighborhood closet. What will happen next on Breathe? :) Please review my wonderful friends. ;)**


	22. Chapter 21: The Call

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this one everyone. I know it's a bit shorter than the rest, but that's the way it is, so BLAH! ;) Oh yes, and I have taken Masashi-san captive. He is locked in my bathroom…muhahahaha…**

**I LOVE NARUTO!**

**Enjoy.**

**---**

_The only thing that's going to bother me_

_Is that you'll all call yourselves my friends_

_Why can you look me in the eyes_

_One last time?_

_The writings on the wall_

_You've read that I'll be gone_

_But if you call my name_

_Just know that I'll come running_

_For one more night_

_To spare with you_

_This is where I'm meant to be_

_Please don't leave me_

**"You Should Have Killed Me When You Had The Chance, by A Day to Remember"**

---

Chapter Twenty-One: The Call

---

The weeks went by in a blur.

It seemed wherever Sakura went all she saw was the two of them.

Together.

And happy.

It was one thing that she had hardly ever experienced with Sasuke when they were young, but now it seemed as if it was happening all of the time.

His happiness.

He never really smiled; he was good at masking his emotions.

But she could see it in his eyes.

The twinkle that grew inside of those dark, lonely orbs whenever Karin walked into the room. She could see that his eyes would watch her stomach with fascination, with that bright joy held in the back of them.

It was a bittersweet feeling.

She loved the fact that he was happy.

_**Sweet.**_

But hated the fact that she wasn't good enough to bring out that happiness in him.

_**Bitter.**_

She despised it.

She had been feeling so empty with every step the group took, and the only one she could relate with was Suigetsu. She knew he was feeling the same pain she was, and she could only hope that they could cope with it together.

But every time she saw Sasuke and Karin together, she began to feel homesick.

Sasuke was going to have a family soon, and she couldn't help but miss her own family. She had given up so much, and for what? Was Sasuke ever going to come home? And if he did, what awaited them there?

She was so lost.

_And it was only getting harder and harder for her to find her way out of this twisted maze._

---

It was all so new to him.

There was this wonderful feeling that bubbled up inside of him when he would see Karin. Just the smile on her face made his day; just gazing down at her slightly growing stomach made his heart do flip-flops.

He was going to be a father.

It had finally sunk in, and now he was more excited than afraid. It had been four weeks since he found out the news, and it had given him some time to think about all of the things that would benefit him when his child was born.

He would have his chance to prove that he was a good person, and father. He swore that he would be ten times better at parenting than his father was. He would tell the child he loved it every single day, just to make sure it always knew that he was thinking of it.

It he had a son; and the thought made him smile inside, he would always remember to say, "_**That's my boy**_."

Because all he had ever wanted was recognition from his father.

He would not push the child to do things that it didn't want to do. It would grow in strength at it's own pace and he would be happy with all of the accomplishments.

His child would smile.

_And he would smile too._

"What are you thinking of?" Karin asked, grinning up at him.

His thoughts stopped and he could've sworn that he returned the smile. "Our family." The words rolled off of his tongue like the sweetest candy.

Her eyes sparkled and she touched her stomach. "I have a feeling that's its going to be a boy. I just know it."

He melted inside.

"I've been thinking, Sasuke," Karin began, "About where we are going to raise the baby."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "Continue."

"Well," She twisted a piece of her hair around one finger nervously, "The baby needs a stable environment to live in…"

He had no idea what she was getting at. "Karin, what are you-"

"I want to take the child back to your old Village and raise it there."

---

Hinata sat patiently at her cousin's bedside, the small box of tissues on her lap. They had told her that he might not have made it. His wounds were so terrible, that he may never fight again; were the words of the Hokage.

Apparently, this accident was worse than Lee's injuries as a genin.

She couldn't believe it was Sakura who had done this to Neji. After all they had been through, after three years of a relationship, Hinata just could not fathom this.

Neji had been so in love with Sakura Haruno. They had gotten together when Neji was fifteen, Sakura fourteen, and he would always tell Hinata about how much he cared for her. And as the years passed, his admiration for Sakura grew with her strength.

And then she crushed his heart.

Hinata remembered the day all too well. Neji had come to her, showing the most beautiful ring. He said how great his love for Sakura was, and Hinata being Sakura's best friend was overwhelmed with happiness.

But when he came home, his heart had been shattered.

**---**

_**She lined up the cups ever so evenly. Hinata was so excited about the news her cousin had given her and she sat in the kitchen of the Hyuuga Estate waiting his arrival home for more information. She was so nervous, and it wasn't even her wedding. She laughed inwardly at herself.**_

_**It seemed as everything was destroyed in that one split second.**_

_**When the door slammed, Hinata couldn't help but feel a shudder coarse up her spine. It was such an unhealthy gesture; one that usually brings anger right along with it.**_

_**No one should be angry in the estate.**_

_**No one should be slamming doors.**_

_**Hinata rose from her position at the large dinner table, determined to find out who was bringing such vile emotions into someplace where happiness was going on.**_

_**And then the scream answered her questions.**_

_**It was piercing.**_

_**Terrifying.**_

_**She had always thought the most horrific experience she had with her cousin was the chunin battles.**_

_**But she was wrong, so wrong.**_

**---**

The door creaked open slightly, and Hinata turned her head towards the sound.

Even through her sadness and worry she was able to drag up a smile at what stood before her.

"I brought you some food, Hinata-chan." Naruto piped up, a grin spreading across his face as he waltzed into the hospital room.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She answered, a bright blush highlighting her pale cheeks as she received the gift. It was ramen, no doubt.

The blond ninja pulled up a chair next to her, and sat down. His smile faltered.

"How are you?" He questioned.

She nodded, trying to busy herself by opening the package of food. She smiled when her hands grasped onto the covered bowl of ramen noodles.

"I'm just fine, Naruto."

He glared at her with those deep blue orbs that made her heart skip a beat. "I don't believe you." He said.

She shrugged. "Well, it's not me you need to worry about. I'm alright, I promise."

She couldn't help but avert her eyes to Neji.

"He's not doing well, is he?" Naruto whispered as if he could read her mind.

She shook her head. "No. His wounds are great. He will-" she swallowed, trying to rid herself of the cotton texture lump forming in her throat. "He will not fight again. His injury is not easily recoverable, and there is a fifty-fifty chance he might not make it through the night."

Naruto bit his lip and was silent.

"B-But, not to worry!" She squeaked. "I-I have hope. He will make it. I know that much." She nodded vigorously.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah. Neji is strong. He'll be alright."

Silence.

"Hinata, please tell me. You know that this couldn't be Sakura's fault right?" Naruto pleaded.

Hinata flinched at the name.

Sakura was her best friend, but she had done so much damage. It wasn't like Hinata to hold a grudge, but it wasn't like Hinata to not stick up for her family either. She was told that family was the most important aspect of life, ever since she was little.

And Sakura had severely damaged hers.

"What Sakura has done is unthinkable, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered meekly. "She has taken Neji-kun's life away from him."

Naruto leapt out of his chair. "It's not true! She wouldn't have done that for no reason! I _know_ her, Hinata!"

"I'm sure you do." The words came out with more malice than intended. Hinata took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"We are not talking about this, Naruto-kun. You already know where I stand on the whole Sakura deal."

"But she's your _**best**_ friend!" He screamed.

"And Neji is my _**family**_!" She yelled back, her emotion escaping in ways she never thought it would. Hinata was not a loud person; she held her anger well.

Today was different.

"He is my _family_, Naruto. What am I supposed to do?!" She hollered, slamming the food down on the miniature table on her right.

Her breathing was strong and she stood up, and walked over to the stunned Naruto.

"There is no way," Her chest heaved, "No way; Am I taking Sakura's side over Neji's. And you cannot expect me to. You will _not_ ask that of me."

The beautiful eyes stared back at her, shocked and confused by her sudden boldness.

"Do you take…my…side?" Naruto asked quietly. "Don't you trust…me?"

Her heart ached at his words. It was like he was asking her to choose who she loved more.

She loved Naruto, she always did.

"I trust you. But it…is _not_ your side I take in this situation." She replied, trying to sound as confident as she had a few minutes ago.

She did not break eye contact with him. After a moment, he shook his head.

"This is ridiculous!" He yelled. "Sakura would not do this!"

"Sakura is a worthless _**bitch**_."

Both Hinata and Naruto stared at each other. The sound had not come from either of their lips.

Hinata turned to see her cousin's eyes open, his white orbs examining the room and everything around him.

"What…did you just say?" Naruto hissed. His eyes were wide with what seemed to be predatory anger.

Before he could make the step towards the bed, Hinata forced both her arms out, blocking his path. "No, Naruto."

The blonde's lip curled up and he growled. "Go on Neji, why don't you tell Hinata what _really_ happened? Tell her that _you_ started it! Because Sakura would _never_ do something like this without reason."

Hinata gasped. "There_** was**_ no reason for this!"

"Hinata, shut up." Neji barked.

She did as she was told, lowering her eyes in embarrassment.

"Naruto. I have respect for you. You are a talented ninja," Neji began, a smirk forming across his mouth. "But on the other hand, you are the stupidest ninja in the whole world."

"Your words mean nothing to me." Naruto spat out.

"If that is so, then you wont mind me saying what a terrible ninja, person, and woman Sakura Haruno is."

Hinata tensed.

"You're a bastard." Naruto said, his fists clenching.

"That may be, but it does deteriorate from the fact that Sakura can go to hell. And the Uchiha you hold such high hopes for can escort her there."

Naruto lunged, and Hinata grabbed hold of his waist, pushing the other way.

"Stop it, Naruto!" She shrieked; she couldn't hold him off forever.

"Shut up! You cannot talk about them like that! You didn't even know them!" The fox holder cried out as he pushed against her.

"I knew Haruno." Neji replied, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Naruto stopped struggling. "No you didn't. You didn't know her at all, and your lying about the whole thing. _You_ started this. Tell me, what the fuck did you do?"

The memories came rushing back in a split second, and Hinata fell to the ground at her cousin's scream. She was in the kitchen again, crying.

"_ME_?! YOU STUPID _BITCH_!"

"_**SHE WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!"**_

"_I'M_ THE ONE IN A FUCKING HOSTPITAL BED!"

"_**SHE TURNED ME DOWN, AFTER EVERYTHING!"**_

"WHY?!"

"_**WHY?!"**_

"SHE _RUINED_ ME! I WILL NEVER FIGHT THE SAME AGAIN, BECAUSE OF HER, THAT STUPID WHORE!"

"_**THAT WHORE!"**_

"I FUCKING HATE HER!"

"_**I HATE THAT BITCH!"**_

Hinata almost missed the swift movement to Neji's side. Naruto grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him up, causing him to scream in pain.

That's what snapped her out of the nightmare.

She jolted to her feet and rushed to Naruto's side.

"NARUTO LET HIM _GO_!"

Naruto couldn't even see her. He was focused in on Neji's face. "I will fucking _kill_ you." Was his soft whisper into Neji's ear.

Hinata could feel tears pouring down her face at the sight of her cousin sobbing. He clutched onto Naruto's shoulders, dragging him closer.

"_**DO IT**_! GOD DAMMIT, I _**WANT**_ TO DIE! ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN THIS!"

"Naruto!" Hinata cried out as she shook his arm. All of her energy had been drained.

Naruto grew quiet; his breathing slowing. Gently, he set Neji back against the soft sheets and released his death grip.

"I loved her." Neji whimpered. "I fucking loved her, and now she leaves the Village to be with that damn traitorous Uchiha."

"Sasuke is not…a traitor…" Naruto recited to himself.

"I don't give a damn if he_ was_ your best friend!" Neji screamed. "But Sakura did this to me, and then chose to walk on the side of the enemy! For that, she should be punished!"

Neji coughed and his body shook violently. Hinata found her body once more and pushed passed Naruto to ring the bell for a nurse.

"You're okay, Neji-kun." She murmured stroking her cousin's sweat covered hair. Tears still streamed from his pale eyes.

"God, Hinata, please just let me die." He choked.

She shook her head. "No. You're going to get better!" She sniffled.

"I loved her…" His voice cracked and he gasped. Hinata watched in horror as his eyes rolled back in his head. Her eyes left his face to the odd color invading the room.

Red was soaking the sheets underneath Neji.

And now she couldn't breathe.

"Nurse…" She gasped.

Naruto was a stone statue next to her, his eyes followed the fresh blood that stained the pure white bed sheets beneath her cousin.

"_N-NURSE!"_

---

It was the funniest thing, really; reaching to pick up the phone.

Sakura had been so caught up in travel that she hadn't even thought about the fact of having contact with her family back in Konoha.

Her hands shook as she grasped onto the plastic like frame and slowly started pushing the buttons she thought she would have forgotten.

It seemed like an eternity had passed since this number was once dialed. She could feel chest heaving as her breath quickened with each taunting ring.

"Hello?"

She was stunned into silence, unbelievably happy to hear that voice she had longed for. She had missed this voice.

Her lips quivered and she tasted the fresh tears that sprouted from her eyes. She couldn't understand just why she was crying, but she did know that her heart was hammering in her chest, about to break free.

She sucked in a deep breath and tried to remember what she was going to say. She had no idea what to say; her mind was running a thousand miles per hour.

And then the right words came to her.

She smiled.

"Naruto," she exhaled. "We're coming home."

**---**

**A/N: YEAH! BREATHE IS ALMOST TO IT'S END. (Four or five chapters left. ^^) I'm so excited, because the story has come so far, so WOOOHOOO! Please review me, so I will want to write faster! Tell me what you thought, okay? I love you guys!!**


	23. Chapter 22: Shattered Dreams

**A/N: Okay so this chapter didn't take as long to get up, but it does take awhile so I'm sorry for that. Hope you like the newest chapter of Breathe. :) (Don't worry, Masashi-san is alright. He already tried to escape out the window once...but to no avail...muahahahaha!)**

**Enjoy.**

**---**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile_

_Even though going on, with you gone, still upsets me_

_There are days, every now and again_

_I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

**"What Hurts the Most, by Rascal Flatts (Remixes, by Cascada)"**

**---**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Shattered Dreams**

**---**

It was the words he had waited years to hear.

The words that he had dreamed about, prayed about.

The words he thought about every day.

"_Heh…I told you so, Sakura-chan."_

And he cried.

"_Didn't I?"_

Sakura cried with him.

"_God, I can't wait to see you. I can't wait to see him, too."_

He was so happy.

---

When Sakura hung up the phone, she felt relieved. It was like she had finally served her life's purpose, and was about to reap the awards. The only thing she had ever wanted was Sasuke to come home.

_"Sakura, I'm going back."_

It was a dream come true.

And she thought at any moment she would wake up and it would all be over.

_"I want to be a good example for my child."_

But it seemed to go on.

_"No more revenge; I don't __**need**__ it anymore."_

And on.

_"I hate saying this, but, you were right."_

She was so happy.

_**And yet...**_

---

He saw her sitting outside of the emergency room with her head in her hands.

Naruto truly did love Hinata; he hated seeing her like this.

But he also hated the fact that she would not take his side anymore. She told him that she loved him years ago and he couldn't understand why she refused to show it.

He walked over to her shaking form and stood at her feet.

"Hinata?"

She didn't look up at him.

"I know you're angry, and I'm sorry, but-" He smiled. "I have some good news."

She said nothing, so he continued. "Sakura is coming home."

Her head lurched up and she stared at him with tear stricken eyes. Her mouth hung slightly ajar, but then it clamped shut and she rose in one swift movement.

And in the next second it seemed as if everything was going in slow motion.

He saw her raise her hand, but didn't feel the impact, only the pain in his neck as it snapped to the side from the force of the hit.

His hand shot up to touch the heated red spot, and he was sure that his eyes were bulging.

"I thought…you would be…happy…" He murmured.

Fresh tears poured down her face and she thrusted her finger towards the blinking exit sign.

"Get…out of here." She commanded.

He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, still holding his cheek in shock.

"If…that's what you want." He whispered.

"It is. Now go." She whispered harshly.

He turned, unable to believe what was happening. Who was this new Hinata and when did she squeeze her way into the real one's life? Was he so oblivious to her feelings that he missed this cold side that formed when his back was turned?

He pushed the door open to the outside and felt an ominous presence as soon as he stepped into the sunlight.

Looking up to the sky, the electrical wire caught his eye. Sitting on it, perched as if it was the most normal thing in the world, was a pitch black raven. It was staring at him.

Its red orbs glowed dangerously.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?"

And he'd be damned if the bird didn't smirk at his words.

---

It was the most beautiful of days.

Sakura couldn't help but notice that the sun was smiling when they reached a stopping point for the day. Tomorrow, they would be back in the Village.

Home.

The word was like a breath of fresh air.

Jugo plopped down on the ground and started to make a fire.

"Sakura?" He asked softly.

She turned and smiled. "Yes?"

"What is your Village like? Do you think they would let us stay?" He questioned.

She thought about it for a moment. "Truthfully, I have no idea what they're reaction will be when we come back. They haven't seen Sasuke in almost seven years." Her voice trailed off as she stared at the man she was speaking of.

He wasn't even paying attention; his eyes on the soon-to-be mother of his child.

She cringed inwardly, but managed to draw up the courage to speak.

"Karin?"

The red head's eyes popped open as she spun around. The only time Sakura had talked to her was out of anger or when she was just being sarcastic. Even Sasuke turned to look at her.

"Uh, y-yes?" She replied.

"Have you, you_ know_, umm-" She had to take a deep breath. "Have you thought of _names_? For the baby?"

The warmness she had never seen before in Karin filled the room. The red head smiled.

"Yes."

She and Sasuke exchanged a heartwarming glance before she looked back to Sakura. "If it's a girl, we were thinking, Hana. And if it's a boy-"

"Inaru Uchiha." Sasuke stated with pride. The spark in his eyes made Sakura want to smile, and in fact, she was pretty sure that she did.

"That's wonderful." She murmured quietly.

And though her heart was hurting more than ever, it was a good pain.

She kept telling herself that she needed to be happy. Sasuke was coming home. And that's all she had ever wanted.

_Right?_

---

There he stood, Itachi, the killer of the entire Uchiha clan. He was not in his normal wear; a plain white t-shirt, and regular pants. If you were looking out for the Akatsuki cloak you would have missed him.

"How dare you show your face here." Naruto growled and took a battle stance, making sure his eyes did not come in contact with the older Uchiha's.

"Yes, it is nice to see you again too, Naruto Uzumaki. You have grown." Itachi spoke as he leaned casually against the wall of the hospital.

"What are you doing here, and what do you want?" The fox holder demanded.

Itachi smirked and brushed a stray piece of hair from his face. "I'm here to talk about my little brother, Sasuke."

Naruto's blood boiled as he spoke his best friend's name as if it was the least important thing on Earth.

What would he want to know anyway? He never seemed to care about Sasuke before, so what was the sudden interest now?

"Sasuke is coming home." Naruto stated with a strong since of pride.

The older brother's eyes widened slightly before returning to their dull and lackluster appearance. His eyes were cold, and strikingly evil, but Naruto had been smart enough to catch that sudden surprise that lit up his dark orbs.

"Shocked? You shouldn't be." Naruto smiled. "He's finally gotten over you, and I knew he would. He doesn't need revenge anymore."

Itachi was silent as he stared off into the setting sun. Naruto glared at him and wished he could read what was going on in his mind.

"Is that so?" Itachi pondered. He seemed to be talking to himself.

"Yes, Sakura told me so, and I believe her." Naruto answered before his lip curled. "So what do you really want?"

He was quiet for a good two minutes.

And then he smiled.

---

She wondered why she wasn't jumping for joy.

After stepping out of the warm water and wringing out her hair, Sakura trudged on back to the camp site in some fresh clothes Sasuke had brought for her.

She didn't understand why that feeling of utter happiness wasn't filling her up to the top like it did when she was younger and would spot Sasuke waiting out side of her house for training.

She remembered those days; she loved them.

But they were older now, things have changed. People have changed.

And Karin had helped change Sasuke.

Maybe that was the one thing she couldn't get her grip around. A piercing question was ringing in her ears and no matter how much she tried to tune it out, it would just not go away.

**Why not **_**me**_**?**

How was it that she couldn't change Sasuke's mind, when they had known each other for years? Why was it that his home and his friends had never been enough for him to return before?

Why wasn't _she_ good enough?

What was wrong with _her_?

She felt used. A piece of trash. That angry side was boiling deep down inside of her but she refused to let it take over her again.

_Why was she loosing her cool?_

Her mind went back to the hotel and how nice his lips felt against hers. What was that all about and why was she even thinking of it?

This and many more questions angered her as she made her way back to the burning flame that signaled camp.

Upon stepping unto the soft dirt around the fire, she stopped immediately, a tear escaping her eye at the sight she witnessed.

"Baby." She had heard him mouth, his quiet whisper was inaudible. Sasuke was kneeling down next to a sleeping Karin, touching her stomach ever so gently, tracing his fingers back and forth. He was completely oblivious to Sakura's presence as he smiled, and it was genuine.

"_My_ baby."

She continued to watch the angelic gesture despite the fact that her heart was aching. It was like every dream or fantasy she ever had was playing out right in front of her. She longed to switch bodies with the slow breathing and content red head.

Just as Sasuke pressed a kiss to Karin's starting-to-show stomach, he saw her.

His eyes widened with fear, as if somebody caught him showing some emotion was the worst thing in the world.

"What…do you want, Sakura?" He questioned hastily as he rose from his kneeling spot on the ground.

She shook her head quickly. "Nothing."

He glared at her suspiciously. "Is that a _tear_?"

She returned the glare and rubbed her eyes fiercely trying to get rid of the excess tears. "No."

His eyes narrowed and he was in front of her before she blinked. He snatched her hand away from her face and looked deeply into her eyes.

She gasped and tried to back away, but he held firm, and those beautiful obsidians stared into her own emeralds.

"Who made you cry?" He murmured the question softly. It seemed as if he looked distressed.

She faked a laugh. "I'm just happy that's all. They're _happy_ tears."

He smirked. "So you admit it."

She growled at his smugness. "Shut up."

They were quiet for an agonizing minute that felt like hours until Sakura finally thought of something to break the ice.

"I talked to Naruto." She said with a smile.

Sasuke's eyebrows rose.

"He is very excited about your return." She continued.

"Are _you_?"

His question caught her off guard and she took a step back. What would make him think that she didn't want him to come home? That's all she ever thought about.

_**Are **__**you**__**?**_

"Of course." She blinked. "Why would you ask me that?"

He shrugged. "You seem angry lately. That's all."

She crossed her arms. "I am _not_."

He smirked again, closing his eyes. "Good, I didn't think so." His eyes reopened and his smirk had grown larger. "_I_ think you're _jealous_."

She raised an eyebrow unthinkingly and inner Sakura busted out in laughter. _**No shit, Sherlock.**_

"Whatever gave you _that_ idea, Sasuke?"

He frowned at her sarcasm.

She sighed and walked passed him to her sleeping bag. "I should really be getting to bed."

He opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of Karin stirring caused him to turn his head.

"Sasuke?" The red head mumbled, reaching out.

He was at her side the moment his name was called. Sakura watched, perplexed, as he grabbed her hand and touched her forehead soothingly. "I'm right here, Karin." He whispered.

Karin coughed, and her eyes opened; she was frightened. "I-I just had a t-terrible dream." She shook violently.

Sasuke stroked her cheek. "It was just a nightmare."

Sakura couldn't help but think of when she tried to sooth someone about a nightmare. Watching them made her heart melt with emotion, but as it melted it burned.

And it was burning significantly.

She put her hand to her chest, thinking that if she used some chakra the horrible sensation would go away.

But it was not a physical injury.

And the burning continued.

---

He looked from side to side trying to find where Itachi had gone.

Naruto lay on the ground beaten; not that he had really been touched.

He should have known that Itachi was too good of a ninja to take for granted. He should have known that he had already been placed underneath a genjutsu.

He was just glad that he wasn't dead.

"_**I'm more of a brother to Sasuke than you ever were!"**_

He had gotten so angry that the fox had almost escaped from him.

And what made it worse is that Itachi had only smiled when he was literally trying to hold himself together.

Itachi had done some kind of symbol with his hands, and Naruto had thought it was all over then. Instead the Sharingan master pressed the symbol to his abdomen and he was thrown to the ground, where he still lay.

"_**Naruto,"**__ he had said. __**"I'm proud of you."**_

And then he vanished.

Naruto was left on the ground, confused. Itachi's words had seemed some of a parent that was happy on how far their child had come. It didn't suit him at all.

_So…__**why**__?  
_

He stood up slowly, minding his small injuries that were already starting to heal when the door he had exited minutes ago came flying open.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto snapped around to see his beautiful angel, Hinata, running towards him, her arms outstretched, tears flying from her gorgeous pale eyes.

He opened his arms just in time for her to fall into them. She was shaking, sobbing; her voice was cracking as she tried desperately to relay the words that refused to come out of her quivering mouth.

"N-N-N-" She was hyperventilating, as she began to tug him towards the hospital door.

He shook her softly and tried to pry her away from her thoughts so that she could focus on him.

"Hinata? What's wrong? What happened?" He said loudly, cupping her face in his hands.

She shook her head and screamed. "Y-Y-You have to- He...he...I-I-!"

The second shake was more violent. "Hinata _listen_ to me! What in the _hell_ happened?!" He demanded to know where those unneeded tears were coming from.

She seemed to snap away from whatever was going on in her mind and the tears stopped for half a second to convey exactly what he needed to hear.

"N-NEJI!" She screamed. "NEJI STOPPED BREATHING!" She shrieked as if she had just realized it for herself.

She tugged on his shirt. "We have t-t-to go h-h-help!"

Just looking at the pain in her face made him nod without thinking twice. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, not bothering to knock before pushing the double doors open to the emergency operating room.

Tsunade was already there, gloves on her hands as she vigorously worked on Neji Hyuuga who was splayed across the operating table like an open carcass of an animal. His spinal cord had snapped back out of place; his blood was uncaringly dripping to the ground beneath the surgeons.

"Give me that!" Tsunade snapped to one of the interns who was moving around nervously, not sure of what to do. They quickly handed her a scalpel.

Hinata's legs gave way at the sight and she collapsed to the ground. She lurched and her stomach emptied; all Naruto could do was watch, helpless.

"Is there anything I can do?" He questioned weakly, his own stomach beginning to do back flips.

Tsunade didn't bother to look his way as the green energy of life flowed from her talented hands. "Get _her_ out of here."

He glanced down to Hinata, and she met his gaze, her eyes widening. "No." She whispered, shaking her head. She knew what he had to do.

"Heart rate is dropping!" One of the surgeons called out, racing over to the other side of the room.

Hinata shook her head again and stumbled to her feet. "_**NO**_!"

Naruto grabbed her as she made a dash for her half dead cousin. The steady beeping of the Hyuuga's heart rate ran flat as a long line crossed the heart monitor.

"NO! HE'S MY _COUSIN_!" He struggled to pull her to the doors as his own tears began to flood his eyes. She screamed and kicked.

The flat line stayed across the screen and Tsunade cursed.

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…**_

"YOU CAN'T LET HIM DIE! YOU CAN'T LET HIM!" Hinata was punching him; two of the nurses took hold of her arms as they all tried to drag her out of the room. Some, inhuman strength had taken over her and she let out a blood curdling scream that could have shattered glass.

"_**LET GO OF ME**_!"

Naruto was sobbing now, and he didn't know how he could be this upset over a man he had threatened to kill only hours earlier.

Maybe it was because the woman he loved was choking on her own tears and there was nothing he could do about it. Maybe it was because he was the bad guy here; he was taking her away from the person she loved so much, the person she _needed_ to be around right now. He wanted to take away her tears, but since the only person that could do that was dying, an overpowering urge came over him and he felt as if he had to cry as well.

And he did.

He was crying for her.

He was crying for his love.

And he was also killing her.

"I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry." He murmured in her ear as he tightened his hold and pulled her the rest of the way out of the terrible room.

Right before the door slammed shut on both of them; he could see Tsunade grabbing the paddles from another nurse.

"Clear!" She shouted.

_**SLAM!**_

Hinata was still shoving him, but her struggles were weakening, her sobbing only growing stronger.

He was able to lead her to the same bench she sat on before. Placing one arm underneath her, he lifted her legs up and pulled her into his lap. She hardly fought his touch. It wasn't much of a fight anymore.

"Shh. Shh." He whispered trying to calm his own tears. "You're okay, I got you. You're going to be okay Hinata."

He crushed her against his chest and she clutched unto him, her screams and sobs muffled by his jacket.

"I _HATE_ YOU!" She yelled, pounding her fists weakly against him.

He rocked her gently. "I know, I know. _Shh_."

Her body seemed to go limp; she couldn't fight anymore. Naruto could tell that she was worn out.

"Why?!" She whimpered.

"I don't know, Hinata-chan. I-I don't understand it, and I-I'm _s-s-so_ sorry." He whispered, unable to make his own tears stop. "I can't do a thing except tell you that _we_ will be okay. W-We're going to push through this."

_**I wish I could dry your tears.**_

"I love you, Hinata."

_**We'll be okay, I promise.**_

---

"Do you think you could check me, y'know to see if I or the baby is sick?" Karin asked her unexpectedly as she rose from her sleeping bag.

"I'm just not feeling so well." The red head muttered, leaving Sasuke's surprisingly comforting side to sit next to her.

Sakura nodded. "Of course. I don't mind."

Sasuke watched closely as she got down on her hands and knees in front of Karin.

"Alright." She said, using some chakra to feel Karin's forehead. An overheated temperature flooded through her fingers.

"You do have a bit of a fever," she said, healing it. "But it should feel better now."

Karin grinned. "Thanks."

"And now, for the baby." She whispered, carefully lifting up Karin's shirt to reveal the tiny bit of swollen flesh.

She swallowed nervously underneath the intensity of Sasuke's gaze. She would have to be extremely careful.

Before touching her stomach, Sakura took one last look to Karin, for permission and she nodded. Sakura was honored by the fact that Karin trusted her with the life of their child, even after they had gotten into fights.

Smiling, she tenderly slid her hands over Karin's stomach.

She waited.

And her eyes widened.

---

He knew immediately that something had gone wrong.

Either something had gone wrong, or something was already very, very wrong.

Her gaze had went to him first; those wide and terrified eyes which reminded him of the older days as genin when they would get into trouble. Those eyes, much like a helpless deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Those eyes that were making his stomach churn in the most undesirable way.

"Sakura?" He asked slowly. Her eyes stayed locked upon his own, trying to convey a message. One he knew was going to ruin everything.

"Sakura, what's…wrong?" He managed to get out.

He didn't want to know. He didn't want to hear it.

In fact, he did want to hear something. He wanted to see her smile that amazing smile and say, "Sorry, I just zoned out for a minute. The baby is fine by the way." And then he would laugh inside for worrying about nothing.

But his gut told him that this was _not_ "nothing".

Karin looked from him and then back to Sakura. "What? What is it?"

Sakura said nothing. Her mouth hung open slightly, and she left his gaze to turn and stare at Karin's stomach.

He could feel the anger coming. "Sakura!" He growled. "Tell me what it is!"

He watched her suck in a breath. "The baby…"

---

He thought the only sound he was ever going to hear was her sobbing.

But then a new sound filled Naruto's Uzumaki's ears.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Hinata gasped and he clutched her tighter, a smile beginning to form on his lips.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

The sound was music to his ears.

The double doors busted open seconds later, and Tsunade came rushing out.

She said the only two words that mattered at the moment.

The two words that made everything better.

She smiled. "He's alive."

---

_There was nothing there._

_**Correction:**_ There was _something_ there.

A lifeless fetus, unmoving and still.

_**Dead.**_

Multiple wounds were found along the sides of the child's body. It had only been able to grow so much before the wounds took affect and became fatal.

Sakura, lost in Sasuke's eyes, thought back, back to when something could have hurt this unborn baby.

And only one situation came crashing into her mind.

Right before they had found out about Karin's pregnancy, they had fought in the battle with Neji's team.

Karin had been kicked.

In the stomach.

Though she couldn't understand why the baby was able to grow even for this long, the only fact that mattered was that there was no more baby.

Sasuke's lips were moving but she couldn't hear his words.

She turned away from his petrified gaze to stare back at the stomach where the poor, innocent baby lay, and knew this was going to be the end of everything.

"Sakura!" She finally was able to hear again. Sasuke was yelling. "Tell me what it is!"

She had to tell them. She just had to.

As much as she wanted to forget about this whole situation, she had to do it.

She was the harbinger of the dreadful news.

"The baby…" She began after making sure she had enough air in her lungs. "The baby is dead."

There was a dark chuckle from above her and she shot her gaze to Karin, who was pushing her away. "What kind of sick joke is this? You dirty liar, how dare you!"

The red head stood and turned to Sasuke, clutching her stomach possessively. "Sasuke! Tell her she is wrong! She's lying isn't she?"

Sakura let her eyes find the Uchiha's once more. The water was already pouring down from them and in that moment they connected and she knew that he knew. The look in his eyes, the most emotion he had ever shown in front of her was bleeding out in his gaze.

His breath quickened and his eyes bulged, leaving hers to find Karin's stomach. He clasped a hand over his mouth as he gasped for air.

Karin saw this and lurched away from him, backing herself into a tree where she wrapped her arms tightly around her shaking body. "You can't believe her! She's lying!"

She grasped her head with both hands and began to hyperventilate as she sunk to the ground.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

Sakura wanted to believe that she was lying.

But she was not.

She stood, slowly, as she tried to approach Sasuke's trembling form.

And then the anger she knew was coming, came.

And it was an explosion.

"GOD _**DAMMIT**_!" Was the scream that erupted from Sasuke's lungs. His Sharingan was swirling with rage as he started to walk past Karin.

She shrieked and reached out to him, grabbing on to his pants. She clung to him desperately. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! I _NEED_ YOU!"

He shrugged her off and continued, leaving her wailing. He was in a fit of rage, punching ever tree in sight, breaking it. His screams trailed off as he walked further and further away.

"SASUKE! _**WHAT DO I DO**_?! I-I-I DON'T KNOW W-WHAT-"

Sakura was next to her in a matter of moments, wrapping a blanket around her seizuring shoulders.

She grabbed her in the only effort she knew; a hug. She had no idea if it would help, no idea if it matter, but as she sat with her, crying as well, she knew that confort was what she needed deep down. Sasuke had left her to wallow in her tears, so Sakura would be there to dry them, and she'd be damned if she didn't try to help pick up the broken pieces of Karin's heart as well.

It was the least she could do.

**---**

**A/N: Well. I was trying to get this up _BEFORE_ Valentine's Day ended so it could be a little gift to you all, but right now it is 12:20 AM so I'm a teensy weensy bit late. Love me still? You better. Reveiw and tell me what you thought. :) Love you guys. ;)**


	24. Chapter 23: Renewal

**A/N: It took awhile, but here is the next chapter. We left off at a sorta sour note, but I know you all have been waiting anxiously to read what happens next. Thank you to all of my wonderful readers that have stuck with me through it all. :) _(SOME SHIPPUDEN SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!)_**

**Enjoy.**

**---**

_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life.  
You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down.  
I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind.  
You think you've won this fight?  
__You've only lost your mind._

You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one  
To leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

**"Had Enough, by Breaking Benjamin"**

**---**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Renewal**

**---**

It was like Hell's doors had opened up and began to pour out it's venomous wrath through him. He was possessed.

Had God _not_ punished him enough?

Had he _not _experienced enough sorrow?

Enough..._hate_?

Had he _not_suffered through enough pain to satisfy Fate's starved appetite?

And yet it seemed as if Life kept toying with him; enjoying how his soul was leached away little by little everyday from all of the agony he was put through.

But nothing compared to this.

His _child_.

He had been so ready, so excited.

_**Happy.**_

It had been a long time since he had felt that word. Six years, in fact.

Of course he had felt pleasure, satisfaction, normal stuff like that. But never, _ever_, had he been truly happy. The word alone took a lot before, and ever since he left the Village behind, he left happy behind as well.

But not this time.

He wanted to be a father.

He knew that he could prove to his child that he was a changed man; he was starting anew, and he loved it.

But now it was gone.

The baby was gone.

The hope was gone.

**And _he_ was gone.**

He wasn't really sure where his feet were leading him, but there was one thing he was positive about.

He was destroying everything he could get his hands on.

It felt good, punching the trees. The loud crack of the wood snapping underneath his fingers made him shiver with delight. Just the thought of killing something, even a plant, made his anger cease for a second.

Until it came back.

He was infuriated.

_My baby._

And he screamed.

**_Mine._**

He screamed until his throat burned with the same devastation that was pounding in his heart and soaring through his bloodstream.

And then he screamed some more.

_"I know you'll be a great father."_

But even the defining sound of his own screams couldn't seem to tune out the voices.

_"We're going to be a **family**."_

"_**SHUT UP**_!" He roared, another tree meeting it's demise.

The smile. _"Yes, we've thought of names."_

He could visualize Karin's small growing stomach. His hand resting on it gently, thinking of the future and what it held for their so called family.

He should of known.

He _had_ no future.

His future was revenge and nothing else.

He should have **_known._**

He toppled to the ground, out of breath from screaming. He was choking on his own blood and he was pretty sure that four of his fingers in his left hand were swelling.

But there was a funny side to all of this...

He didn't care.

His attitude seemed to wrap around him like a shield and he could feel his mouth twitching up into a smile.

He didn't give a damn anymore.

Nothing was worth it.

_Nothing_ was worth living for anymore.

Death seemed like such an appealing option.

"Sasuke!"

He drew up enough energy to lift his head and what he saw made him reconsider his words.

There was a reason to live.

Only _one_.

And it was standing right above him.

His lips curled into a snarl, and all of the pain, all of the suffering and sadness and every single thing he had to miss out on came flowing back into him like a new strength.

"Itachi." He hissed.

---

She had clung to her like it was the only life source left on the Earth.

And Sakura was sure that if she had let go, leaving the red head to fend for herself, she would not have lasted.

Her body was spasming with tremors from her constant sobbing and all Sakura knew how to do was hug her close, letting her release her emotions and trying to comfort her at the same time.

As a woman, she could only imagine what this sort of pain would feel like; loosing your child and then being abandoned by the father, who at the time was your only source of protection; your rock.

She hadn't noticed that she was sobbing as well, but did feel the wet streams pouring down her cheeks.

Using her chakra she tried to calm Karin's labored breathing. It would be dangerous for her if she didn't calm down soon.

"I know I may be asking too much of you right now," Sakura murmured soothingly. "But you need to try to...calm down..."

Karin shrieked in her arms but did not remove her death hold. "Calm _down_? Are you i-insane?! D-D-Don't you realize- _How_ can I-I-I-"

"Shh, Karin. I _do_ realize. But you have to be strong for _you_ right now. You need to care about your health." She answered in the best way she could, trying to calm herself as she did so.

Karin shivered and took in five fast breaths, coughing on her tears. "He _left_ me." She cried softly, the hysterics slowly fading into the background.

"I know. But you have to imagine how he feels." Sakura whispered.

And then Sakura gasped, fresh tears sprouting from her own eyes as she finally realized for herself, that that was why she was crying.

Imagine how _he_ feels.

She was shedding tears for him, _again_.

Karin shook again and gave her a quick squeeze. "Don't you cry too..." She mumbled.

Sakura quickly wiped the tears from her face and turned her attention back to Karin. "Would you like...some water?" She questioned.

It was a stupid question.

She could feel her shake her head and then silence fell upon the two.

"Sakura." Her name was said firm, without a single tear or whimper.

Sakura looked down to Karin and did her best to crack a smile.

The red head's eyes met hers, and her order was hard and clear.

"Sakura, go after him."

---

"Brother, look at what life has made of you." The Devil himself spoke in the same monotone that Sasuke had adapted to for so many years.

"You have let it control you, use you, and now destroy you. How sad." He shook his head in disappointment and Sasuke growled.

"I will _destroy_ you."

It was a promise.

Itachi's eyebrows raised. "Will you now? I thought you were done with revenge. I thought," He stopped, and in seconds Itachi was nose to nose with him, his strong hand gripping Sasuke's chin roughly.

Sasuke was too stunned to pull away. Sure, he was disgusted, but it seemed as if the touch of his brother had been so long forgotten that once he felt it again it overpowered him. Itachi smirked.

He knew it too.

"I _thought _that you were going back to Konoha."

Sasuke grabbed hold of Itachi's wrist and brought him closer, until his eyes were matched with his own. "Not anymore."

"What made you change your mind?"

Sasuke hissed and allowed his Chidori to run through him, burning the flesh of Itachi's wrist and arm. Itachi knocked him backwards before retreating a few steps to observe the damage. He hardly seemed fazed by the third degree burns that were surely putting him through extreme pain.

"What do _you _care?!" Sasuke screamed, coming at him with a kunai, knowing it was a futile attempt, but feeling as though if he did not try, he would forever be broken. He knew that if he killed Itachi, if he could watch his blood spill, it could fix him.

It could fix everything.

_Couldn't it?_

"You ruined my life. You're a worthless _bastard_!" He yelled as his brother easily blocked the sharp object.

He knew now that he was fighting blindly, unable to focus with all of the thoughts; the memories were coming back.

_"To test the limits of my abilities."_

"**I _HATE_ YOU**!"

_"Detest me, thrive on that hatred."_

But it was so hard to thrive on something you hated.

Even hatred itself, was hard to appreciate. All he had ever wanted was a normal life.

And this was not fair.

"It was my fucking kid!"

He couldn't see anymore.

Blood.

_"AMATERASU!"_

But he saw blood.

He wanted blood.

_The black flames did not cease even as the rain attacked it._

**Blood** for everything that would never be returned to him.

_Only Itachi was able to put out the strange jutsu._

**Blood** for all of the blood that was spilt that night.

_But he didn't care._

**Blood** for all of the nights he had dreamt of it.

_Revenge._

**Blood** for all of the tears he had cried over it.

_The ending._

It was only right.

**It was only _fair_.**

---

She was running as fast as she could, obeying the wish Karin had given her.

It was tricky, trying to follow the tracks of the broken trees. Trying to remember the direction of the screaming.

The rain was her enemy; it had begun to pour down a few minutes after Sasuke had left and she took it as harbinger of something horrible. She could feel the death seemingly growing into a knot in the pit of her stomach.

The lightning was laughing at her, not bothering to light her way enough to see where she was going. The thunder was bringing with it an icy rain that sliced through her thin shirt and the mud was killing her as she pushed her way through it.

She remembered falling; the mud glued to her shoes, her face and her clothing, but she pushed herself up and continued to run wildly in the direction her heart led her.

I have to get to him.

_First_. Something echoed.

**_You have to get to him first._**

It was difficult to see with the rain pounding down into her eyes. Her hair clung to her face and it was a chore trying to breathe through it all. Not to mention her heart was beating strong in her chest from all of the running; she only ran faster.

And then she saw it; a huge strike of lightning, one that was so powerful it could not have been from the storm itself.

_Sasuke._

She picked up the pace not knowing how this insane speed came to her. She skidded around the last tree, still steaming from being struck by the powerful chidori and saw what she had wanted to prevent. She saw what she feared she would see.

In the center of what seemed to be an open arena stood Sasuke along with the person she longed the least to see at the moment.

_Itachi._

The brothers stood roughly ten feet away from each other, Sharingans activated, motionless as the rain pounded down on them.

Sasuke was taken over, she could tell; his eyes were distant, focused on only one goal and one alone.

They were undergoing a battle of genjutsu, which was an extreme drain of chakra and a real strain on the mental state when under pressure.

And it was easy to see that Sasuke was under a _lot_ more than pressure.

She stood still, hoping that he just might see her and if he did see her then he would turn away from the want for revenge and come to her, and she would open her arms as wide as they would go and except him.

_Forgive_ him.

She realized at this moment, when he charged forward, that she had never forgiven him from what he did to her and their friends years ago.

That he might _die_ and never know that she forgave him.

She wanted him to know that she still cared.

Reaching out with a scream, as if she just might be able to reach him before the impact if she tried hard enough, she rushed forward, unable to see anything but the flamboyant flashes against her closed eyelids as the hits were made.

And suddenly she was subjected by darkness; something inside of her just giving out, not wanting to be part of the struggle any longer.

Maybe it was because she had ran so much.

Or cried so hard.

Her body just couldn't take anymore. It refused to help her in what seemed to be her greatest time of need.

And she still remembered hearing the claps of thunder as if cheering on the bloodshed before she slipped into that all to familiar state of emptiness.

_Please, stop._

---

Where _were _they?

Naruto paced vigorously by the gates of Konoha, not caring about the rain. He stared angrily at the moon that poked it's head out from between the thunder clouds. He couldn't help but feel frightened; Sakura should be home by now.

_With_Sasuke.

The smile couldn't be prevented. He had waited for this day for more than six years, and finally, it was about to happen. He couldn't help but have a huge grin across his face when he thought about it that way.

But then there was always the fact that they should have been here by now.

He growled in frustration. _What could have happened?_

Forcing himself to suppress the rising panic, he turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of Hinata running towards him.

His smile grew wider and he rushed forward, determined to sweep her up into his arms and remind her how happy she made him.

And he did just that.

"Ahaha, put me _down_, Naruto-kun!" She squealed.

He hitched her over his shoulder and marched back over to his position at the gate. "No can do, Hinata-chan. You're my prisoner now."

She made a pouting sound. "Darn, I was hoping that I would be able to kidnap you and bring you out of this dreadful rain."

How was it that he was so lucky? To have the most amazing woman in his life that cares so much about him and to have the best friends in the whole wide world; his life was falling into place so perfectly.

The only thing that caught him off guard was how such a horrible storm could be happening on such a joyous day. His teammates were coming back, and the rain just seemed to pour down harder at the beautiful thought.

A large amount of lightning struck the sky, but he ignored it.

His face hurting from all of the smiling, he placed Hinata on her feet, cupping her cheek securely with on hand. "I love you, Hinata."

She blushed and pushed a wet lock of hair out of her face. "And I love you too, N-Naruto-kun."

She smiled and captivated his eyes with hers. "Always have, always _will_." Even in the pouring down rain, she was beautiful. His own ray of sunshine.

Their lips met in a blissful wave of love, the kind he only dreamt about receiving when he was younger. Never did he ever fathom how he could feel so much love from one person.

So much...

...**_happiness_**.

---

"I have thrived on it, _lived _on it!" Sasuke screamed, ignoring the blood that stained his shirt from the fresh wound.

"What have you thrived on, little brother?"

"**_HATE_**!"

_Anger_.

_Pain_.

It hurts _so much_.

"Well, it hasn't seemed to work much." Itachi spoke, chuckling as he knocked Sasuke to the ground with one swift kick to the stomach.

**_Weak._**

"You're still too weak."

"NO I'M NOT!" He lunged forward, grabbed Itachi by the throat and pinning him to a tree. His nails dug deep into his brother's flesh. Itachi hardly made a sound.

He was looking deep into Sasuke's eyes, almost lovingly, if that were possible for a murderous traitor like him. His hands grasped onto Sasuke's shaking wrist, trying to pry it loose from his throat.

Sasuke squeezed, crushing his airways.

_"To test the limits of my abilities."_

"Why," Sasuke gasped in a breath. "Why did you _really _kill them? That is the _least_ you can give me, before I kill you."

He searched for fear. It should have been in Itachi's eyes.

But it was not.

His eyes were _nothing_.

Just like his.

**_Emotionless plains of nothing._**

"Because," Itachi struggled to get the words out due to the pressure of Sasuke's hand clamping down on his throat. "Because I _hated_ them." He tilted his head slightly. "As I hate _you_."

---

_**"Nii-san, no!" The words came out freely; they were bliss. Sasuke squirmed in his brother's grasp.**_

_**"Aah, Sasuke, I got you!" Itachi made a fake growling noise as he tickled him ruthlessly.**_

_**"Let me go!" Sasuke shrieked and laughed; these were the best days: When Itachi had no homework to do from the Academy, and they could spin time together. Itachi always made games fun. He didn't really want him to stop, and Itachi knew that. The tickle torture continued.**_

_**"Itachi..." The parental tone made them both cringe and the fun cease.**_

_**Their mother poked her head into the room, and crossed her arms. "Dear, stop playing with Sasuke and go do something constructive, like training for example. You have a big test tomorrow, yes?"**_

_**Itachi sighed and Sasuke stuck out his lip. Their parents always ruined the fun.**_

_**"Yes ma'am." Itachi responded polietly; he always did.**_

_**She smiled and nodded, leaving the two alone once again. Itachi turned to Sasuke and ruffled his hair the way he despised, but dealt with.**_

_**"Some other time then, Sasuke." He tried to sound cheerful.**_

_**Sasuke shook his head and made a huffing sound. "But we never get to hang out anymore!"**_

_**Itachi sighed and touched his arm. "Look at me, Sasuke-kun."**_

_**Sasuke, reluctantly, did as he was told. "What?" He whined.**_

_**"Despite everything, even if we don't get as much time together as we should, it will never deter from the fact that I love you. I will never stop loving you." He spoke clearly, sternly.**_

_**It had brought a smile to Sasuke's face. "I love you too, Nii-san."**_

---

"You don't hate me. You _can't_ hate me." The words came out a whisper over the thundering rain.

Itachi smirked. "You thought I actually cared about you? _Foolish_."

_"I love you Sasuke."_

Sasuke shook, his grip loosening. "Then..."

_"I will never stop loving you."_

"**_THEN WHAT WAS ALL OF THAT_**?!" He roared swinging his fist blindly. Itachi used this as leverage to flip him onto his back before slamming his foot into Sasuke's chest.

He heard a crack, but he didn't care.

"**_WHY DID YOU TELL ME THAT YOU LOVED ME_**?!" He yelled against the blood that began to rise in his throat. He was suffocating.

Itachi's eyes bore down on him. They were cold. He remembered that night so clearly.

"It was all an act."

For the first time in a long time, Sasuke could feel tears start to well up in his eyes.

"Everything was _fake_." Itachi sneered. "Did I live up to the kind of brother you wanted?"

All of the smiles.

All of the hugs.

_Everything?_

As if reading his mind, Itachi smiled sadistically. "Everything."

Sasuke couldn't breathe anymore. His head lolled from side to side from exhaustion and the tears came. It felt so wrong, crying. It was such a foreign emotion, such a horrible feeling to be reduced to tears in front of the person you were trying to be so strong in front of. For years he had wanted to prove his strength to Itachi.

And now, he lost.

Anger still bubbled within him, and he screamed into the storm, willing the heaven's to strike him where he lay, so he wouldn't have to suffer any longer.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU **_KILL_** ME?!" His body shook. "WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME TOO?!"

Itachi said nothing, only stared.

"ALL MY LIFE I WISHED FOR DEATH BECAUSE OF WHAT _YOU'VE DONE_! I STILL WANT IT! **_SO WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME THE PAIN AND JUST KILLED ME_**?!"

Sudden strength raced through him and he latched himself onto Itachi's leg, pushing up and sending him sprawling.

He had to know.

"_WHY_?!"

Itachi lay stunned as Sasuke reeled back and let loose of all of the pent up anger and sadness that was coursing through his veins. He hated Itachi.

_He hated himself._

"**_WHY_**!" Punch. "**_DIDN'T_**!" Punch. "_**YOU**_!" Punch. "**_KILL_**!" Punch. "**_ME_**!" Punch.

Itachi smirked, a trail of blood flowing from his busted lip. A purple bruise was forming on his cheek.

_"Love is a powerful thing, Sasuke."_

He screamed and shook his brother's shirt collar. "ANSWER ME, GOD DAMMIT!"

It was silent except for the ragged breathing of the two. Sasuke could no longer hear the storm. It was just the two of them.

"Because," There was a pause. "I needed you, Sasuke."

It was as if he was being socked in the gut over and over again. "_What_?"

He disappeared in the blink of an eye, and reappeared behind him. Before Sasuke could react, Itachi had him in a head lock. He was choking him.

"You can possess the Mangeko." Itachi hissed. "And soon my world will be concealed in darkness."

Sasuke pushed against him, using the water to conduct more powerful electricity with his Chidori and slamming it into his chest. Itachi was not fazed. In fact, Sasuke was hurting himself more; the electricity bouncing from Itachi's body into his.

"What are you _talking_ about?!" He cringed against the pain.

"_You_," Itachi snickered. "You..._your eyes_. I need them, therefore I need you."

His mind would not take this in.

"That's why I kept you alive."

He shook his head. **_No._**

Itachi shoved him forward and he barely caught his balance. He spun quickly around to see Itachi almost doubled over with laughter, his eyes wide, a huge, demonic grin spread all over his features. The sight was one that would haunt his nightmares for years to come.

He pointed his finger at him, proclaiming his doom. "_SASUKE_! **_YOU ARE MY NEW LIGHT_**!"

Sasuke drew his sword, and knew in this moment, his world was never going to be the same. "Just fucking try it, bitch."

This was life or death.

And Sasuke was not going to die first.

---

"What in the _world_was that?" Hinata asked, incredulously as she pointed to the darkened sky.

Naruto followed the point of her finger and stared into the sky until it came back: The hugest strike of lightning he had ever seen.

"What the hell?" He narrowed his eyes.

That was definitly a storm, but Naruto doubted it was the storm that was bearing down on them now.

_Something was terribly wrong._

---

They went at it; a blur of shurikin and fire. The sharp clink of metal as their katannas clashed with bitter resentment.

Besides those few sounds, there was quiet. The rain was silent. The thunder rumbled but made no sound. The lightning was invisible.

He wondered if he was going insane.

And in the mist of it all, something caught his eye.

A flash of pink was all it took to avert his attention. A name, such a sweet name, echoed through his clouded thoughts. She was lying face down in the mud only about fifty feet away. What was she doing here?

"_Sakura_." It tasted good on his tongue.

He knew he shouldn't have done it. That moment of distraction cost him, and Itachi landed another blow to his chest sending him flying.

When he managed to stand, he was already there, twisting his wrist up behind his head so he could not move. His other hand felt broken.

Moving was futile.

"I know this will hurt." Itachi said, sounding more evil than he ever had in all of Sasuke's lifetime.

Carefully, Itachi placed two fingers above Sasuke's left eye, his thumb underneath.

"But I can't say I'm sorry."

Sasuke gasped. "**_Don't_**-"

It was as if the pain brought him back to reality, bringing with it the sound of the rain, the booming thunder, the whip of lightning from above.

Itachi had ripped his left eye from it's socket.

He had never screamed so loud.

---

_Wake up Sakura._

**_Wake up._**

She could hear the voice.

_He needs you._

_**Sasuke **needs you._

She wanted to wake up.

_If you don't save him now, it will be too late._

**_Too late._**

Somehow, she felt as if that no longer mattered.

---

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_**!"

He had lurched his hand up to cover his eye, and when he pulled it back, he stared at it in utter disbelief.

Blood: It was everywhere.

His sight: Gone.

His Eye: In Itachi's hand.

He watched, with what he could see out of his right orb, Itachi placing his eye in a jar as if it were nothing but a collector's item. Sasuke shook uncontrollably. Maybe to him, it was.

The thought of never being able to see the world again was too much to bear. When he thought of all that would be lost with his vision, a certain pink haired woman floated into his mind.

The sing-song tone. _"Sasuke-kun."_ That beautiful smile.

_What if he could never lay eyes on that beautiful soul again?_

Itachi's voice brought him back. "Now, for the other one."

Sasuke was teetering with balance, gasping for air, but managed to activate his second form, effectively blocking Itachi's attack with his wing. He lurched back and out of range.

Placing his quivering fingers together he let out another gasp. "Release."

The world melted in front of him and he and Itachi were ten feet away; the same distance they were at when the fight started.

It had all been a genjutsu.

And Sasuke had gotten caught in it.

"You almost got lost it in there, Sasuke." Itachi murmured with a smile.

Sasuke blinked, realizing that his eye was fine; perfectly in place and untouched. The wound in his stomach was nonexistent; the blood was all in his imagination.

He turned his head ever so slightly.

But Sakura was not.

She lay still; he presumed she was passed out as she was motionless on the ground. She was in the same spot she was before, mud covering her on either side.

_She must be cold_, he thought.

"What are you going to do, Sasuke-kun?" The sound of his old pet name made him snap back to the fight.

He cracked a quick grin. "Finish you off."

He raised his fist high in the air. "This is for everything," he growled as the ball of lightning grew in size in the palm of his hand. The chirping of One Thousand Birds burned loud in the depths of his ears; he savored the sound.

"_This_," He smiled. "This what I call, Kirin."

He watched Itachi's eyes bulge with shock as he looked to the sky. The lightning roared in approval, shrieking with utter delight as it expanded, bringing with it a cluster of black clouds.

Sasuke's eyes lit up; he controlled it all.

With a cry of triumph, his threw his hand to the ground as if tell the lightning where its next destination will be.

The clouds opened up wide, releasing the wrath of Kirin, the lightning dragon. It set it's eyes upon Itachi and charged.

**_This is it._**

_This is the end of Itachi._

---

Sakura opened her eyes to the ear splitting sound and the groaning quakes of the ground beneath her.

She almost gasped when she saw the huge amount of chakra surrounding Itachi. Red, threatening, ominous. It was in the shape of a grotesque figure; enormous and frightening. She had never seen anything like it.

She squinted through the rain and saw Sasuke. He looked beaten, done. And just as she was thinking these thoughts, he tumbled to the ground and she screamed. Her voice came out as nothing; her throat was as dry as sandpaper.

_SASUKE!_

It was so loud in her mind.

"Sas-!" She tried.

And tried.

But the words that she wanted to say would not emerge.

And she wanted so badly to say them.

I _forgive_ you.

I'm _sorry_.

I will _always_ stand by your side.

I'm here for _you_.

**_I..._**

---

**_Let me out, my dear Sasuke._** It hissed from deep within him.

He could feel the chakra from deep inside begin to rise up.

_Release me, Sasuke._

_Let **me** do it._

_Use **my** power._

_Is this **not **what you had always desired me for?_

---

"Don't...do it...Sasuke..." She coughed trying desperately to inch forward through the mud. He seemed miles away.

Something told her; by the way his body convulsed, that another horrible thing was about to happen. _Thing. _She hated the word. It gave her no idea, no mental preparation of what was to come. It was just a word; a word that told her nothing about something. _Something._ But what?

She was confusing herself.

And it only infuriated her more.

---

_So he did it._

He let Orochimaru out, allowing him to take control and unleash his power.

It felt great.

_For the moment_.

And it seemed as if it was only there for a moment.

**_Gone._**

And then it was gone.

Orochimaru's voice, power, his everything vanished from his body from an instant. Sasuke found himself grasping his neck for his curse mark, shocked beyond reason. That was gone too.

He wobbled from the lack of strength and took a step back when he saw what awaited him now.

Itachi was still standing, hand clasped over his mouth. Blood was dribbling down from between his fingers, but he was still smirking. He took a step.

Sasuke gasped. _He had nothing left_. No chakra. No power. This time, he knew he was done.

He reached into his pack and threw a useless kunai. It didn't even hit come close to Itachi, who was closing in for the kill.

His brother looked like a zombie; he took small, shaky steps with his hand outstretched for his consolation.

"Your _eyes_." He moaned as if proving Sasuke correct.

Itachi blinked and blood oozed out of his eyes. Sasuke wondered if that would be the last thing he saw before his own life was taken away from him.

Is this _it_?

_Is this how you avenge your clan?_

He nodded inwardly. Yes. **_It was over_**.

He never thought he would be so terrified of death. Maybe it was because he had so much to loose. Maybe because when he was out training and growing apart from is bonds, he had still missed them, and longed to go back.

But now that dream was done.

_As was any other._

He continued to retreat away from him until his back met the cool, smooth exterior of rock. Itachi was less than a foot away. He was trapped.

Itachi's blood stained fingers shook as they neared his eyes. Sasuke held back the urge to plead for his miserable life when he remembered the pain of the genjutsu.

And instead of feeling agony, he felt nothing as Itachi smiled.

**_A smile._**

"Well, Sasuke..."

**---**

**_"Well, Sasuke, this is it. What do you think?" Itachi asked holding up the shiny new kunai to him._**

**_"Ooh, I LOVE this, Nii-san!" Sasuke exclaimed as he snatched the present out of his brother's hands and held it up to the sun, watching it shimmer underneath the light._**

**_He grinned. "Thank you!"_**

**_Itachi patted his head and chuckled that warm chuckle that made Sasuke feel safe. "You're very welcome, Sasuke-kun."_**

**_"Why did you get this for me?" He questioned, wondering what he had done to deserve such a gift._**

**_Itachi smiled and his eyes seemed to glow with pride. "Just because I love you."_**

**---**

"...this is _it_." He finished with a quick intake of breath.

Sasuke watched, eyes wide, when Itachi's fingers softly poked him on the forehead.

His body went limp and began to fall, dragging a line of blood along Sasuke's face.

He was gone.

His body hit the ground with a sickening thud.

_He was dead._

Sasuke stood there, only for a second, as that was as long as his body was able to support him before he fell. But before he fell he saw her.

Sakura.

Racing towards him.

His eyes closed.

**_Leave me alone._**

---

She collapsed at his side and immediately started pushing her healing chakra into his worn and beaten body.

"Come on, come _on_!" She yelled in frustration.

He was still alive, but barely. She tried desperately to bring back his consciousness.

"I'm afraid that I am going to have to take Sasuke from you."

She snapped around at the sound of the deep and dangerous voice, lurching back when her eyes met the color of the Akatsuki.

Quickly she looked him over; his face was covered by an orange mask with one hole in it for an eye.

She grasped onto Sasuke's hand and shook her head. "No, you're not taking him anywhere."

The man sighed but didn't move or make any sign that he was going to attack her.

"Unless," She bit her lip. She really shouldn't try to make deals with these people, but what other choice did she have? She knew he could over power her in an instant. "_Unless you take me with you_."

---

It was that same place. The _pier._

He sat still, observing the reflection of his young self in the water. He knew what was going to happen next; he had dreamt it all before.

The splashing sound caused his ears to perk up and look out towards the deep part of the water.

Itachi was flailing and trying to swim miserably. His head sunk under the water and came back up; he was sputtering and if anyone else had come upon the scene, they would've have said he was in distress.

But Sasuke knew it all as an act.

And he would not be fooled twice.

"Sasuke-kun, help me! Help me _please_!" He cried before the water consumed him once more.

Sasuke sat still, watching him take in water and gasp desperately for that one breath that would just not come. He reached his hand out and time was suspended for that moment. His disicion.

"Grab my hand." Itachi pleaded.

He stared at him. He knew that if he reached out to him than he would be pulled under as well, unable to rise to the surface. It was all a trick.

"**_No_**." He spoke firmly and clearly. This was his dream.

Itachi was quiet, and for a minute the water did not try to drag him down; he stayed above the surface.

His hand dropped slowly and he began to sink. But before he was taken away by the strong pull of gravity, he smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Sasuke."

And then he was gone.

**_Sasuke felt no remorse._**

---

He could feel himself begin to stir, but did not want to open his eyes quite yet. He tried to register what his surroundings were without opening his eyes. He was still to tired for that.

First, he noted an odd amount of pressure on his left hand. Then, he realized that he was on his back, something soft beneath him; presumably a bed.

The chakra in the room was familiar and deadly, a combo he did not quite take a liking too. The pressure squeezed his hand, and he was able to deshper through the cloudiness of his own mind that it was another hand placed tenderly in his own.

He opened his eyes.

_And wished he hadn't._

He screamed and convulsed as his eyes seemingly stretched open, his Sharingan activating without his consent.

With one quick motion from a shaded figure, the pain and confusion was over and he fell back down against the soft sheets of the bed.

A trickle of thick liquid flowed from his eyes; blood.

"What was that?!" A sweet voice shouted.

"Sakura?" He mumbled.

An unfamiliar voice answered her. "It seemed as if Itachi didn't want me to come near his little brother..."

Sasuke seethed at the name.

"He has given him the Amaterasu." The voice said again.

Sasuke averted his eyes downward to see a delicate hand in his own. Sakura's hand.

"Sakura." He repeated, not knowing what else to say due to her presence.

She was dabbing around his eyes with a warm cloth. "Ssh, you'll be okay now. I'm not going to leave your side."

He was thankful.

"Who is _this_?" He growled when he was able to make out the Akatsuki uniform.

The man stepped forward before she could speak.

"My name is Madara Uchiha. And we need to talk."

---

Everything had been explained.

**_The truth._**

Sometimes it was hard to bear.

_"Itachi did what he had to do because..."_

And Sasuke could not take anything more.

_"He had to live like he did because..."_

And he had nothing to give.

_"He couldn't kill you because..."_

He was officially an empty shell, walking the world for no purpose. The feeling drained from him, the life.

_"...because your life was more important, than even the whole village."_

**_What was life?_**

He knew what death was. Death was everywhere. Death controlled everything. And death had no regrets for the lives it took hold of.

So what was the point of the living?

_Revenge?_

_Happiness?_

It wont matter when death finds you.

And death is inevitable.

He had walked out of the room and into the sun.

The rain had stopped.

It was as if the heavens were smiling.

But there was nothing to smile about.

---

Sakura stood in complete silence as the rest of team Hebi walked up. She didn't need to explain anything to them; the tension alone told them that something had happened and it was not good.

So no one spoke.

The sun shone extra bright as it began to peak over the horizon.

It was a cleansing.

A _renewal_.

She felt so dirty, no, filthy, for everything she did or did not do correctly. She hated herself for complaining about her life when she was at the Leaf because she hadn't realized how wonderful she had had it. She hadn't realized how great her friends were, or how many of them she had by her side, willing to help her at the drop of a hat.

She felt so selfish. Knowing that she had so much, and Sasuke, so little. She just couldn't believe that Sasuke's whole life, what he grew up hating, was all a lie.

Everything was so _twisted_.

**_Everything was so wrong._**

Itachi. The name that used to make her shiver, now made her want to cry. To think of how much pain he went through to help Sasuke, and how much pain Sasuke went through to try and destroy him.

And now that he had, it was all for nothing.

His brother had truly loved him.

His brother set up his own death, so Sasuke could feel like a hero. So his little brother could be strong and protect himself from the world around him, that world that hated him so much, he gave up everything.

For years, Itachi was alone.

Forced to kill his family, hated by his brother for whom he cared so dear, Itachi stuck to his plan, knowing all the time that he was going to die.

Sakura stared at the motionless Sasuke observing his now normal neck. The curse mark was gone now. Itachi had taken away his pain, taken away Orochimaru's poisoning powers.

Taken away the darkness that had once separated them.

Itachi hadn't wanted Sasuke to know that it was the Uchiha clan that were the evil. He wanted him to continued on believing that the Uchiha's were a good, peaceful clan.

**_All lies._**

They stood atop a small hill, Sasuke staring into the sky; she wished she knew what he was thinking. She wished she could do something to fix everything.

And as the sky brightened with each minute the sun rose higher, Sakura could see the tears flowing from the younger Uchiha's swirling red eyes.

"Why?" He asked softly, breaking the silence. His voice cracked as a sob racked through his body.

Sakura turned away, shielding her own tears from the sight of everyone else. Just seeing him cry made her heart ache in a painful manner.

Sasuke whimpered and dropped down to his knees, his tears mixing and falling into the wet soil beneath them.

"_WHY_?!" He screamed smashing his fist into the ground. His jaw clenched and unclenched as emotions seemed to assault him from every angle.

Karin gasped and took a step forward. She extended her arms and made a move to hug him.

His voice was like fire. "_**DON'T TOUCH ME**_!"

The scream made Sakura's heart stop with a chill. He was loosing it.

Karin shook and her hand shot to her mouth to cover her almost cry. Sasuke didn't notice, nor did he care, but only continued to sob for his multiple losses.

Her eyes were wide and dumbfounded. Sakura's must have looked close to the same.

With a cry of her own, Karin turned and ran away from the scene without once looking back.

Suigetsu cursed and broke into a run after her. Jugo stayed by Sakura's side, touching her shoulder sympathetically.

She placed her hand over his and moved it away. She smiled up at him. "I'm alright."

A _lie._ As everything else was.

She turned back to Sasuke. It was now or never.

And now he needed her most.

She would not be turned away.

She was _strong_.

She took one step. He didn't notice. Two more steps and his head shot up.

"**_STAY AWAY_**!" His scream sent a shiver down her spine.

_Don't leave him alone._

_He needs **someone**._

Or else...

...he'll be lost forever.

**_Suffocated by his own sorrow._**

Another step. He curled into a ball and clutched his head in distress. "Away, away, away..." He chanted to himself, his eyes were staring off into the distance, not bothering with her anymore.

She sucked in a deep breath and got down to her knees in front of him.

He cringed away from her, but their eyes met. "Don't **_touch _**me." His Sharingan spun and cut through her strong willed attitude while his voice was fierce. She wanted to look away. She was scared.

His words would've worked, if he hadn't been sobbing. She sat there for a moment, allowing him to take it in that she was not going to leave. That she was here.

And she was real.

Tears continued to pour from his eyes and he choked back another sob. "J-Just go away." He moaned. "_Please._ Just leave me alone."

Her eyes flooded and her vision was blurred as sadness plagued her as well. The crying would not end.

She waisted no more time. She grabbed him, clasping her hands tightly around his back and placing her head on his shoulder.

"No, you _bitch_!" He yelled. "Get the fuck away from me!"

His words stung, but he made no move to escape her grip and she made herself know that his words were only words and that he was hurting. She needed to be right here and he needed someone to show him that he was worth it. He needed a reason to be alive. She still had no idea if she would ever be that reason, but right now as he cried, she didn't care.

She stroked his hair. "It's okay. I'm here."

He pressed his face into her shoulder and muffled his screams. She only held on tighter when she felt his arms wrap around her waist to welcome the embrace.

_Now you just hang on for dear life._

She cried with him, all the while trying to reassure him.

"_You_ will be okay. _Everything_ will be okay." She murmured.

He shook his head against her and only cried louder. Her lip trembled and she had to keep reminding herself that she was the strong one.

"I am not going to leave you."

He was so vulnerable.

So _weak_.

She could have laughed at him. She could've have watched him cry and asked him if he liked the feeling of being alone. She could've have told him that this was what he deserves for deserting her and Naruto. She could have done a number of those things or she could've done nothing at all.

"I forgive you, Sasuke."

But she could not bring herself to watch him suffer. Not when she could help.

Not when his tears made her cry.

Not when he was falling.

_She would catch him._

And help him back to his feet until he could stand once more.

She could not watch him wallow in his misery.

**_Not when she loved him._**

**_---_**

**A/N: Lets have a moment of silence for our dearly departed Itachi-san.... Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Only one or two chapters left. :( But we've come a long way together, I have no regrets. Sorry for the spoilers, if you didn't read the top A/N than I guess I spoiled it 4 you but oh wells. :) You will still love me. (Right?) Hope so. R&R please. Show me some love! ;)**


	25. Chapter 24: Embracing the Future

**A/N: And so we continue on, pressing forward till the end. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**---**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Embracing the Future**

**---**

Endless rivers of tears.

He had clung to her like it was the end.

And it would've been, if she had not been there.

He had wanted something, _needed_ something to remind him that he was alive, that he was breathing, and that tomorrow would still come despite everything.

But he hadn't believe that source excised. So he pushed Karin away, letting himself fall back into that dark pit of what was left of his soul. And he made up his mind that he would stay there until he died. Until the world evaporated around him.

But then _she_ was there.

He remembered cringing away from the sight of her, the determination on her face. He wanted nothing and yet everything to do with it.

_Save me._

**_Leave me to die._**

Through his sobs he was able to speak. "Don't _touch_ me."

He tried to sound menacing, but she stayed, their eyes locked in an unbreakable hold. He watched the sadness flow from her eyes and he knew then, she wasn't going to back down.

He tried pleading with her. "J-Just go _away_." His voice cracked. "Please just leave me alone."

He knew, a deep and warm feeling that grew in his stomach, that if she touched him, they were in this together, no backing out. She would be sucked in with him and he would have no urge, no strength to pull away.

If she touched him, even only a small caress of the hand, all of the pain would come rushing back and he would have to live.

_He would have to **live**._

If she touched him, he wouldn't be able to shut himself away, he would have to face the next day and the next, and he would have to face the emotion that came along to ruin him.

But hardest of all, he would have to face himself.

_He never did like mirrors._

He kept telling himself that he didn't want her to touch him. If she didn't, he would stay forever in suspension of his fall, and he would learn to hate more and think only of himself. He would somehow get by.

_It doesn't **have** to be that way._

**_Save me._**

For he could not save himself.

He was too _weak_.

When fresh tears sprouted from his eyes the warmth rushed over him so fast he had no time to think anymore. The pain was back.

_**Life** was back._

It's going to be hard.

"No, you _bitch_!" He yelled, unable to believe how his world was spinning in so many directions at once. "Get away from me!"

But he knew she wouldn't.

And in a way, he was glad.

Her fingers were soft as they ran their way through his tangled hair. "It's okay. I'm here." She spoke.

He knew it. That's what scared him. She was here. He was here.

_No longer in the darkness._

He pressed his face into her shoulder and screamed, releasing everything that he had held pent up inside of him for what seemed like forever. He realized, to his horror, to his happiness, he needed her.

So, slowly, he brought his arms around her and pulled her closer, making sure his grip around her was strong. He dug his nails into the back of her shirt and she only squeezed him tighter.

"You will be okay." She whispered. He could tell that she was trying to stop herself from crying as well. She would suck in a quick breath and shudder as it came out; she was trying to calm herself. "_Everything will be okay_." She promised.

He could only pray that she was telling him the truth.

Everything in his life had been based on lies, he needed something solid. Something **_true_**.

She was both and so much more.

"I am not going to leave you."

If she left him now he'd be done for sure. He knew it. Her words gave him hope; her words made him cry only harder.

_Why did he deserve this?_

_Why didn't she just leave him?_

He had done so much shit. To Sakura, to Naruto. To everyone. His life was a mess; a total wreck of mistakes and suffering.

Did she really believe that he could start over? After everything?

"I forgive you, Sasuke."

And it seemed as if those were the exact words he needed to hear.

---

Suigetsu had finally caught up to her. He never knew she could run that fast.

She had fallen to the ground, whimpering like a child, unmoving except for the occasional shake of her shoulders as she cried.

"Karin," he said sternly. "Stand up."

Get off of the ground. You're more than this.

She shook her head weakly. "G-G-Go away."

"**_STAND UP_**!"

She flinched at his sudden tone, but made no move to rise.

He growled and ripped her up from her position on the ground, ignoring her cries and protests as he did so.

What he could not ignore, was when she reeled back and slapped him, knocking half of his face off in the process.

"_Dammit_!" He cursed, keeping a firm hold on her wrists so she could not do the painful action again.

"**_What do you want_**?!" She shrieked trying to pull away from him.

"What is wrong with you?!" He yelled back with just as much force. She grit her teeth and he couldn't help but notice the spare tears that continue to fall.

"He doesn't _want_ me!" She screamed, shaking her head in disbelief.

He could feel it. It was coming up like vomit.

"_Sasuke doesn't love me_!"

And then he opened his mouth and it all came spewing out before he could stop it.

"Fuck, Karin! **_I_** love you!"

She gasped and stared blankly at him.

"I love you." He repeated, more softly. He had always loved her. And now he was finally able to say it out loud, to her face.

She was silent.

"I don't know _why_," He said chuckling lightly. "I mean, your a noisy, loud, annoying _bitch_. But-" He released her wrist so that he could brush back a stray piece of her hair. "It's like I can't help it."

**_Loving you._**

_It comes so naturally._

She averted her eyes quickly, her cheeks flushing from the intimate gesture. "I'm a mess."

He shook his head. "I don't care."

She sighed and stepped forward into his arms. His heart pumped faster when he felt her snuggle into his grasp. He closed his arms around her. "I'm a _wreck_." She whispered.

"It doesn't_ matter_." He stated.

_There is **always** tomorrow._

_There will **always** be a new day._

---

He walked in and she was reading to him, like a mother would do before bed time to a child. Her hand was placed gently in his own as she slowly flipped through the pages, totally oblivious to his presence in the room.

But how could he blame her for being so kind? Neji was her cousin, and his recovery was still in progress.

"Naruto!" She brightened up with excitment once she saw him in the open doorway.

He grinned and waved. "Hey, there."

She sighed and patted Neji's hand before standing and meeting him at the door.

"Any news?" She whispered.

He knew she was referring to Sakura. And he silently thanked her with his eyes for not mentioning it in front of Neji. The Hyuuga still had no idea about the soon-to-be arrival of his ex and his worst enemy. They had both agreed not to tell them considering the heath conditions he was in. They didn't want to get him too worked up.

_Again._

Naruto shook his head solemnly and could see Neji glaring at him from his hospital bed. He knew something was up.

"No. That's what really gets me, you know? She should have _been_ here." He said angrily.

"_Uzumaki_." The voice cut through the air. Naruto cringed and reluctantly met the gaze of Neji, who was narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"I do not quite like the idea of you two talking behind my back." He spoke sternly.

Naruto scowled. "Yeah, well, it's none of your-"

"Naruto, stop it." Hinata ordered in a firm voice, cutting him off. She smiled, gave him a peck on the lips and turned on her heels back to her annoying cousin.

_Sometimes he just wanted to punch that guy._

Hinata picked up the book and sat back down in the seat by Neji's side. "Shall we finish the story, Neji-kun?"

Neji grumbled something along the lines of, **_"I'm not ten anymore, Hinata."_** but did no further arguing once she took hold of his hand and began to read in her soft and soothing voice.

Naruto smiled at the picture of the two of them, ignoring it when Neji flicked him off. He only smirked and returned the gesture, dashing out of the room when Hinata turned and saw.

"**_Naruto_**!" She yelled in annoyance as he raced down the hall; but he could clearly picture the small smile on her face, the laughter in her tone.

He wished that he could paint a picture of his own, and what saddened him was that the two people he wanted to be in it were no where to be found.

---

She didn't know how long they had stayed like that; in each others arms, clutching one another tightly.

Jugo had left, saying something about finding Suigetsu and Karin, but she didn't care. At the moment the only thing that mattered to her was Sasuke.

"What's..._wrong_ with me?" She heard him mumble. Those were the first words he had spoke since the breakdown.

She thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. "I don't think that there is anything wrong with you."

"_No_?" He asked softly.

She shook her head and pressed her cheek against his own, trying to forget about the tears that shamelessly stained it. "No."

He breathed in deeply, and she enjoyed the feel of the rise and fall of his chest. The atmosphere had changed drastically since minutes before. It was quiet and serene except for the soft chirping of the birds around them, mixed in with the swift blow of the wind that tousled their damp hair.

Earlier, all hell had broke loose.

**_But was it really the end?_**

To Sakura, it still seemed like this perfect moment was only the calm before the storm.

---

"What do you want to do now, Sasuke-kun?"

His old name rolled off her tongue like she had such ease doing it.

His mind was running with the sound over her voice but his body was still unmoving, his arms unwilling to let go of the angel in them.

"_I don't know_."

He was telling the truth.

He had no idea what to do anymore. He was having trouble calculating when he should suck in a breath or release one. So how could he decide anything else?

He felt like a vegetable.

"I have a suggestion." She murmured.

_Deep breath._

"Tell me."

_Release._

"We should...bury your brother..."

_Deep breath._

"All right."

**_Release._**

---

It had taken most of the day to bury Itachi. Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo were still no where to be found when Sakura had placed the last rose on the grave.

It wasn't anything special really; they had buried him in the center of the field, where small yellow wild flowers were growing. When the sun had risen to the highest spot, the little flowers reflected like gold in the light. It was a saddening beauty.

Sasuke had carved his brother's name on a stone using his chidori to make perfect letters that could be read easily.

They hadn't wanted to make a show about it, so they made sure the tomb stone was small and the grave invisible to anyone who was far away. It was the grave of Itachi Uchiha after all, and both of them doubted it would receive any respect if found.

If only they knew.

**_Itachi Uchiha,_**

"I just...don't _understand_..." Sasuke whimpered, before covering his face with his hands.

**_Loving brother-_**

Sakura grabbed his hands away from him and held them tightly to her chest. He grit his teeth and turned his face downward.

**_and remarkable man._**

"Look at me." She begged.

**_He was brave-_**

Sasuke opened his eyes and she sighed with relief.

"Everything is going to be alright." She slowly spoke the promise again.

**_and caring._**

He bit his lip and nodded, pulling her towards him.

_**Twenty three years of age.**_

She looked up and then their closeness suddenly made her heart beat strangely. He lifted his hand from hers to reach up and stroke her cheek.

**_May he rest in peace._**

She held it there, wishing that his warm touch never moved from that spot again, and she didn't notice his face steadily growing closer to her own.

She opened her mouth though she didn't know what she was going to say. Their top lips brushed and Sasuke halted, his hot breath sweetly caressing her cheeks and mouth.

Her heart was pounding but she didn't move and inch. If Sasuke was going to kiss her, than it should be from his own decision; she would not force herself on him.

She continued to gaze at those tormenting lips that were so close, all she would have to do would be to gently lean forward an inch, and then she could taste them.

His hand tightened on hers and he closed the gap, allowing their souls to finally be meshed together. Unlike all of the other kisses that were either lust or spur of the moment, this one was smooth, real. It was soft and slow, the way every little girl always imagines and prays her first kiss would be like. It was like they were finally connected.

**_And may he fly once again._**

---

"Do you think they're _ever _coming back?" Naruto whispered to Hinata as she snuggled closer to him in their medium sized bed.

She pressed a quick kiss to his bare chest and let her head rest there, enjoying the warmth his body gave out.

"I do think that they will return, Naruto-kun. But we must be patient." She spoke from her heart, though the bitter feelings for Sakura still stayed stuck in her gut, unwilling to disappear.

She truly hated herself for it.

Naruto made a huffing sound, the one he always did when he didn't get his way about something.

Hinata chuckled. Some old habits never die.

"Well, they _better_ get here _soon_, or they might miss the huge event." He proclaimed.

Hinata lifted her head up and stared at him. "_What_ event?"

Naruto cracked a smile.

---

**_She was beautiful._**

Her skin, a pale shade of wonder; it was flawless and as soft as silk beneath his fingertips. He wanted to have it all, touch it all.

And he _would_.

In this moment of bliss he wished he had never left the village. He wondered what his life would have been like if he had just stayed and listened.

_And loved._

So now he had to make up for every second he left Sakura alone. But how could he do that when every move she made caused the air to leave his chest?

He pressed his lips to her neck and explored, taking in every sound she made with new confidence to continue, a new feeling still teetering at the edge of his heart.

_What **was** this?_

Her touch was like fire. Paralyzing and graceful. A shudder erupted from deep within him as he watched her perfect hands ghost over his chest. The glow in her eyes as she stared at him gave him chills and he pondered: _Was that shimmer in her eyes the same feeling that was making his heart pound?_

He captured her mouth in his once again, gasping at the sensation. The feel of both of their tongues fighting for dominance, the taste, the nonexistent breath, and the fact that neither of them cared about anything else in the world.

_There was nothing else in the world._

It was just her; Sakura, her pink hair wild and flowing over both shoulders like an abundant waterfall, her emerald jewels that gave way to her deepest thoughts and desires, and bore into his own eyes with a mission to discover him as well. There were her lips, swollen and yet begging for more of his kisses, refusing to be unattended to. There was her body with its gracious curves and petite stature, that called out to him and made his body hotter than he ever thought possible.

But last, there was her _soul_, and all of herself as a_ person_.

Which she willingly gave and gave without once ever halting to think that maybe he couldn't give her that much.

But he surrendered the thing that he had always kept locked up tight. He let go of the one thing that he had never wanted to share for fear that if he did, a familiar strange feeling would begin to grow in it once again.

The stone slowly began to shed.

His **_heart_**.

_He gave her his heart._

His broken, scared, _deformed_ heart.

And he could only hope that she would help him recover the pieces, and begin to find his purpose, to finally step into the light.

His head fell forward and he moaned as overwhelming pleasure surrounded him and took him to a place he had never been before. And in that place he realized that this was more than just pleasure, this was something else, something he could not think the word for.

**_They had fit together like the most amazing puzzle._**

And through all of the sadness and pain they were able to create a masterpiece, one that brought him an ache of joy. One that he had never been able to feel before.

He was reborn, even though he was nearly consumed by **_death_**.

And strangely enough, he had never felt more **_alive_**.

---

Hinata sat up in bed, wondering what the hell was going on when Naruto strode across his room and began digging through his top drawer.

She had always been somewhat disgusted by his top drawer, since that was where he would shove old food and dirty clothes when unexpected visitors ever came over. She had opened it once in her life, saw a cockroach, and never went within two feet of that thing again.

"Naruto-kun?" She questioned as he said nothing and plopped back down in bed.

As if leading her to build up her curiosity, he took his time curling up next to her and beckoned calmly her to come back into his arms.

She did so, still looking up at him quizzically.

"What event were you talking about? Are we throwing Sakura a party, or something?" She asked.

He sighed and planted a kiss to her lips, before quickly pulling back, leaving her stunned by his fast but kind gesture. "Do you love me Hinata-chan?"

She gasped. "Of _course_ I love you! What kind of silly question is that?"

He grinned and ran his fingers through her hair. She looked down to the feel of something smooth at her fingertips.

"Well then, this is for you." He said opening her hands to place in what she had felt a moment ago; it was a box.

She giggled. "You bought me a present?"

He shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. "Sort of."

She laughed again, giving him a peck on the cheek before turning away from him to turn on the lamp at their bedside so that she could see her surprise.

It was a medium sized box, wrapped delicately in her favorite color; a sky blue. She shook it slightly, making a face when she heard no indication that there was anything inside. Naruto chuckled behind her, his quiet laughter making the bed rumble.

She frowned and peeled away the wrapping, resisting the urge to use her Byakkugan to see through the unfriendly box.

When the wrapping was all over the floor, she thanked heaven and everything that was _holy _that Naruto didn't put tape on the box to make the adventure, "**_more exciting_**" as he usually said.

Slowly she ran her finger underneath the flap and flipped it up; her heart was beating fast for some reason. _What called for this sudden gift?_

When her eyes met tissue paper she inwardly sighed before tearing it away from the shell of the box like a little child would do for Christmas.

Her breath was coming out in rasps before she ripped the last piece away...and saw nothing. She was about to kill Naruto for getting her hopes up for the invisible gift, when she heard a tiny thump as something hit the floor by her foot.

Her gaze shot down and she saw it: **_A ring_**. Small, just as her finger was. The light bounced off of a heart shaped diamond that was planted securely on the top of the silver brace. The outside of the brace was encrusted with the more diamonds, though minuscule compared to the main on.

Her heart _stopped_.

Naruto was laughing. "You _dropped_ it."

At the sound of his words she lurched forward and grabbed it, noticing as she brought it closer to her face that something was engraved on the inside.

**_~Forever~_**

She stared at it, tears welling up in her eyes. It was beautiful.

It was _perfect_.

She had no idea what to say and for a moment was scared because she forgot how to breathe.

Fortunately, when she felt Naruto's hands clasp down gently on her shoulders, she remembered. She gasped, but at least it was something.

She could feel him lean forward, and she closed her eyes when his mouth pressed against her neck. He kissed it, and smiled against her skin.

"Hinata Hyuuga," He began, and the crying had already started.

"I love you more than _life itself_," He said aloud, sounding the happiest she had ever heard him in her whole lifetime of knowing him. "I want to share this life with you. And when this life is over, I want the next, and the _next_. I want you **_forever_**."

She put turned towards him, grasping the ring firmly. She knew what was coming next.

"Will you marry me?"

She looked from the ring to her love, smiled and placed it in his hand. She lifted her left hand towards him.

"Of course I will, you big dummy. Do you even have to ask?" She cried as she tried to wipe the tears away.

A look of relief washed over him as he slipped the ring on her finger, staring at it proudly.

"Naruto, _I love you_!" She squealed and leaped into his arms.

He laughed and rolled over so that she was on top of him. He kept gazing into her eyes, so she leaned in and kissed him, trying to convey to him the tremendous feelings of love that were spouting out of her.

"You _know_," He said when she released his mouth from her captivity. "You're new name is going to be Hinata _Uzumaki_."

She put a finger to her mouth and pretended like she was thinking about it. Naruto's face scrunched up with worry.

But then she placed her hand on his and smiled. "I _love_ the sound of it."

**---**

**A/N: Well only ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING!! AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER IS UP, THERE WILL BE NO MORE BREATHE!! Boohoo.... :(**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	26. Chapter 25: Somewhere I Belong

**A/N: Here it is. The last chapter of Breathe. There will be some bonus chapters, and an epilogue, but for the end, this is it. This is when we say, aora voir.**

**Thank you for loving and giving love to "Breathe". This story will always hold a special place in my heart.**

**_"Breathe" has been dedicated to my best friend in the whole wide world, Alexis, or to call her by her fanfic name, hayden14. She has pushed me and pushed me to continue "Breathe" even when I sometimes felt it was going nowhere. She has been there for me even before we came to this site, and has never once let me down. We've had our hard times, but we're still besties till the end! :) I love you, girl! ;)_**

**Keep enjoying, even though it is the end.**

**000**

_(When this began)_  
_I had nothing to say_  
_And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_  
_(I was confused)_  
_And I let it all out to find_  
_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_  
_(Inside of me)_  
_But all that they can see the words revealed_  
_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_  
_(Nothing to lose)_  
_Just stuck, hollow and alone_  
_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real_  
_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_  
_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

**_"Somewhere I Belong, by Linkin Park"_**

**000**

**Chapter 25: Somewhere I Belong (They Say Goodbye)**

**000**

He knew it wasn't a dream.

How could it be? He could feel himself standing upright and walking; walking towards the figure that was beckoning him with utter silence and a familiar presence.

It felt real.

The figure said nothing, made no move, no sound, and no nothing that could help Sasuke distinguish just who or what this figure was.

As he grew closer, the feeling grew stronger; it was a feeling of doom, one that made his stomach do cartwheels as if it were in a show. Somewhere in there, though, a sliver of light was cracking through the gloom. He felt like he was going to vomit.

What was this?

He continued his pace, and it was consecutive as he put one foot in front of the other, dreading the moment when he reached what was awaiting him at the other side of the unknown place.

As if he had been blind, his sight began to blur but then return clear, and the figure he saw waiting for him was one that gave him a surge of hope, one that made him quicken his steps so that he could reach it sooner.

The face that stared back at him was one he longed to see, one that he thought he would never see again.

Itachi.

He reached towards him, amazed that he was here when Sasuke knew inside that he had killed him.

So then...

...was _he_ dead?

Then he realized it. Nothing with Sakura ever happened. The fight happened.

He didn't survive it.

Everything after his blackout was just a dream, an imagination meant for the foolish.

But if that was true, then why were these feelings of remorse and guilt still pounding through his mind at the sight of Itachi?

"I'm sorry." He murmured to his big brother.

Itachi said nothing, only smiled, and reached out with one hand to touch Sasuke's shoulder.

"You were never supposed to find out." He whispered.

Sasuke snapped to attention at the sound of his big brother's voice. It sounded so real, as if he was really there. The feel of Itachi's hand on his shoulder felt real too.

Could it be that Itachi didn't die?

But then he remembered: He and Sakura buried Itachi. He remembered placing the flowers on his grave and sobbing, sobbing from the feelings of loss and guilt and everything else that he just couldn't put into words.

A small cry filled his ears and his eyes shot down to Itachi's other arm. It was cradled around something tiny, wrapped in a blanket and moving. Something surged through him and he touched the tip of the cloth, moving it, so that he could see what was underneath.

He did, and his heart soared at the sight of the most beautiful baby in the world, gazing up at him with pinkish eyes. Its hair was raven black, as his own, its tiny hands reaching up. It let out a cry and he placed his hand on its hand realizing with great surprise on how small it really was.

"Inaru Uchiha." Itachi proclaimed with pride.

Sasuke nodded, knowing that his son was safe, in the best hands capable.

"Will you...take care of him?" He asked softly.

"Of course." Itachi smiled. Sasuke couldn't understand why he was acting so happy. What was there to be happy about?

An image of Sakura floated into his mind. He wondered how she was doing in his absence. He wondered if he would ever get back from this place. He felt suspended, standing on nothing, as his soul and heart seemed to stop as the time did. He felt frozen, and yet he could speak and move. The feeling was atrocious.

He wondered if this was what death was like.

Itachi's hand still had not left his shoulder. He felt solid, and Sasuke was having a hard time believing that this was all real. It must be just some kind of weird dream, because things like this just don't happen.

"Do you want to hold him?" Itachi asked, ushering the angel in his arms towards him.

Sasuke lurched away from the both of them like a fire was placed under his skin, his heart beating so fast that he thought it might kill him. Well, if he wasn't already dead.

"No." He shook his head. "No, I don't want to hold him."

Itachi frowned, but then bid him back to his original position. Sasuke took two cautious steps towards him. He could feel tears emerging from his eyes.

"Sasuke, you should not be afraid to hold your son." Itachi murmured. "You are going to be a great father one day, and I know you love Inaru."

Sasuke's eyes were glued on the squirming Inaru. It was as if he wanted him; Itachi was having trouble keeping the baby still.

He swallowed and reached his arms out. They were shaking.

_I shouldn't._

"O-Okay..." He rasped.

Itachi gave him a reassuring smile, one that brought back memories of the good days, and placed the tiny creature in his arms before he could change his mind.

He gasped and his grip instinctively grew stronger. A sickening feeling in his stomach made him feel as though he might drop the baby if he wasn't too careful. He clutched Inaru to his chest, in a snug but protective hold.

"He's...amazing..." He whispered, rocking him slowly. Inaru cooed in delight.

Suddenly Itachi held his arms out. Confused, Sasuke waited for him for to speak.

"We have to leave now, Sasuke." Itachi said, gently taking Inaru from his arms.

"So soon?"

Inaru began to wail, and Itachi nodded his head solemnly.

Sasuke felt empty now that his son was gone. For that one moment he had felt whole, everything seemed okay and he knew that his son was going to be alright. But now, out of the protecting hold, he felt as if he had nothing to grasp onto, and his world was slowly beginning to slip away once more. He buried his face in his hands, ashamed that he was crying in front of Itachi.

"Everything will turn for the better, you'll see." Itachi promised and turned, light surrounding him, consuming him. Voices that Sasuke hadn't heard in years filled his ears.

His mother.

His father.

_Everyone._

"Goodbye..." He choked out, the light blinding him and leaving him wondering what was happening on the other side of it. He could still hear the sure and pleased voice of his brother, echoing in his mind and heart.

"You'll see..."

Sasuke reached his hand out in a futile attempt to find him once again. "Wait, Itachi-"

"...it's not the end."

"Forgive me...Itachi..."

_My love for you is strong, Sasuke._

**_Live._**

**000**

When Sakura awoke, she wasn't shocked that Sasuke was not by her side.

She knew that when her eyes opened, he would be gone, hopefully not too far away, but she couldn't be so sure. She knew that these kinds of emotional ties weren't the type he was used to. She knew that he had never fully given himself to someone else before; he told her himself, and for that she felt unique. But that wasn't the only feeling that was spreading throughout her being.

She was scared.

She was terrified that Sasuke was killing himself inside and that wherever he went, he would not be coming back anytime soon.

She loved him.

That was the only thing swimming around in her brain when she rose from her sleeping spot to go and search for him.

She would search until she found him, but she had no idea what to do when she did. Sasuke had a hard time grasping the concept of love because he had been subjected to none almost his whole life, and Sakura understood that. But she didn't know what she would do if she found him and he wanted nothing more to do with her.

What would become of them now?

Was there any point in trying to continue on in a semi- normal life, go home, and live?

She had to make sure that he continued on living.

Whether it was with her, or not.

He didn't hear her approach.

It wasn't until he heard the soft swish as she swung her feet into the water beside him that he turned, realizing that he couldn't escape, and now was the time to face the music.

It was strange, nothing felt awkward or uncomfortable as many say it does after having what most would refer to as a, "sexual encounter". It felt the same.

She kicked some of the water with her feet, lightly splashing his knee. He smiled at her.

"Hey there, stranger." He whispered.

A look of relief crossed her face and she released a breath that she had been holding since she sat down.

"Hey."

Slowly he reached out and placed his hand on her thigh, she placed her hand over his, intertwining them. She was silent, waiting for him to say something.

"Sakura," He began. Her eyes lit up at the sound of her name and she nodded to him to finish his thought. "Sakura, I saw my son."

Her eyebrows furrowed, and he could feel her hand softly stroking his. "What are you talking about, Sasuke?"

He closed his eyes, remembering the feel of the small bundle in his arms. He could still hear the tiny noises he made when he touched his cheek. The smile on Itachi's face was clearly evident in his mind. "I held him, Sakura. Itachi was there, with my son, Inaru, and I held him in my arms."

He could feel the warm liquid emerging from his eyes. "He was so warm. He had a little face, and-"

"Sasuke!" Sakura said, interrupting him.

His lip quivered, and she touched his cheek.

"When, Sasuke?" She asked.

"This morning."

He watched the expression cross her face. She bit her bottom lip and her eyes began to water.

"Was he a beautiful baby?" She murmured.

He let out a moan and she grabbed him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pulling him close.

"He was." He cried. "He was an _angel_, Sakura."

He could feel her body shaking. "I'm so happy, Sasuke-kun." She mourned.

"Itachi said that I would be a great father, but, I don't _understand_..." He said through grit teeth; distressed and frustrated.

She clutched onto him desperately. "We're going to be alright Sasuke-kun. Inaru's okay, and so is Itachi," She tried to explain quietly. "You have to leave the past behind you."

"That's _impossible_!" He shouted. "I have no one!"

She lurched away from him. "You have me!" She screamed.

They were both silent and he watched the tears drip down her face like they were a normal part of her now, and his heart retched. He was always hurting people.

He hadn't meant to say it like that. He lashed out; like he always did. And every time he lashed out somebody would get caught up in his wrath.

"You have me," She repeated firmly. "And I love you more than _anything_."

He snapped to full alert. **_That word_**. That word meant so much.

He had always tried to escape from it. That's why when he was twelve he left; he had wanted nothing to do with love and everything to do with power. Could it be that he had been mixed up the whole time? That this whole time instead of power what he really needed to fill the gaping hole in his heart was love?

It was too late to change his mistakes, but there was still time to change the life he had set out for himself. That life consisted of pain and devastation.

_Revenge._

His revenge had won him no prize, although he was almost pushed over the brink of insanity. Though he considered that nowhere near what he was looking to accomplish.

She had said that exact line years before. It was like a rush of bitter feelings and memories now that she said it again.

_"Sasuke! I love you more than anything!"_

How was it that she still loved him, after everything?

It didn't seem fathomable.

_"I don't need anything or anyone."_

He remembered the day he destroyed Karin. He had sworn that love was the last thing on his mind and that he wished to stay away from it the rest of his life.

But that was when he still had revenge.

Revenge was not an option anymore.

**_Live, Sasuke._**

He hadn't thought he needed love.

But it seemed as though he was not afraid of it.

Like he was before.

And why was it that this time he had no desire to run from this feeling Sakura proclaimed as love? What was different?

Why did her smile always make the sun shine even brighter in his eyes?

"I will always love you," She continued after what seemed to be months of sitting in silence. "I've tried to live without you. But I can't. I was miserable when you left and all I thought about was you. Whenever I closed my eyes, whenever I walked outside and saw that you were no longer waiting for me so that we could train, it killed me. I saw you in Naruto's eyes, Kakashi's frown, and my own reflection. You were everywhere to me,"

His heart ached as she placed her face in her hands.

"And yet nowhere to be found!"

He pulled her back into his arms, this time; he was the one to comfort her.

"I'm here _now_, Sakura." He whispered.

She pressed herself closer. "But...will you stay?"

**000**

"Neji-kun? Are you awake?" Hinata questioned softly to her unmoving cousin.

"Hn."

She sighed, making sure to keep her left hand well hidden behind her back as she sat down in her chair next to his hospital bed.

"Neji-kun, there is some very important things that I must tell you." She spoke none above a whisper.

He turned so that he was facing her, a look of pure curiosity placed upon his features. "What is it, Hinata?"

"I-I-I h-have...a s-surprise...." She stuttered underneath the intensity of his gaze. Her eyes began to wander, and she cursed herself for doing so. It showed that she was uncomfortable.

"Spit it out, Hinata." Neji growled, growing highly annoyed.

Quickly, before she lost her nerve, Hinata brought her left hand forward and flashed the diamond.

"I'm getting married."

Neji was silent as he examined the brightly shining jewel on her finger. His eyes narrowed.

"It's Naruto." She squeaked, thinking that she should clarify before Neji got his hopes up that another man might have won her hand.

"Hn." He turned his head away.

"W-W-Well-" She couldn't get the words out. "Aren't you..._surprised_?"

She sucked in a deep breath when he turned back to face her, his face scrunched up with something that resembled repulsion.

"Of course I'm not surprised that you're marrying Naruto. I knew about it the whole time."

Her mouth dropped. "Wait,**_ what_**?"

"I am, in fact, paying for the wedding." Neji continued, only causing her to smile bigger and brighter with each word.

"Neji-kun..." She squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't cry. "Thank you so much for this..."

Neji rolled his eyes as if it was nothing big to him. "You're my cousin Hinata, and I-"

Her eyes sparkled as she waited for him to finish his sentence. He swallowed and turned his face away from her. "I guess I love you, that's all." He mumbled the words so fast she almost didn't catch it.

"What?" She questioned playfully.

"I am not saying it again!" Neji shouted.

She laughed and gave him the hugest hug ever, without hurting him of course, and to top it off, placed a huge kiss to his cheek. He squirmed and cried in annoyance just like a child, only making her laughing increase.

"Jesus, Hinata, _QUIT_!"

She clapped her hands. "I'm just so happy, Neji-kun!"

"Yeah, whatever..." He crossed his arms.

After a second, Neji's eyes shot open to full attention and he leaned towards Hinata, beckoning her closer.

She smiled. "Yes?"

"Hinata, Naruto hasn't...defiled you yet, has he?" Neji whispered and looked from side to side as if someone might hear. Then shuddered as if the question was too much to bear.

"Umm...." Hinata poked her fingers together; an old childhood habit that she would do whenever she became nervous.

**_Shit._**

"What is...your definition of...defiled?" She asked quietly.

Neji's eyes narrowed. "Sex."

"Uh..." She began to blush.

"NO!" Neji screamed. "HE DID DIDN'T HE?

"Well-"

"Oh my god, I don't even want to hear about this, this is so wrong, so wrong." Neji's eyes looked crazy as his body spasmed with shaking.

"I can't believe him," Neji continued on talking to himself. "My _cousin_!"

Suddenly the door swung open with a loud slam, and Hinata's heart sank to her stomach.

"Hey there, **_BROTHER_**!" Naruto hollered as he skipped into the room. He waltzed right up to Hinata and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did you show him the ring?"

Hinata tried to convey with her eyes that this was not the best time to be in the room, if Neji's sadistic look wasn't enough to scare him away.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Naruto questioned with a worried glance. When she didn't answer, he looked to Neji and grinned.

"Hahaha, I'll bet she's just excited that's all." He winked at Neji as if sharing an inside joke. "If you ask me, I'm more excited about the honey-"

Hinata squeezed his leg with all of the strength she could muster. He shrieked and hoped away from her; closer to Neji.

"What was that for?"

Hinata growled. "Hush, dear, we should be leaving."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Oh, nyahaha, I get it. You don't want to talk about our hot, sweaty-"

"_NARUTO_!"

She leaped up from her chair, her cheeks flaming, about ready to drag Naruto out of the room by his ears when Neji let out a scream and proceeded in trying to strangle Naruto with his IV.

"YOU **_DEFILED_** MY COUSIN!"

"BLAK! HELP ME HINATA!"

"HOW DARE YOU, NARUTO!"

Naruto managed to weave his way out of the cord along with Neji's grasp and quickly bolted to the door.

He pointed a finger at Neji and laughed out loud. "HAH! I didn't _DEFILE_ anyone! Ask Hinata, she _WANTED_ it!"

**_SLAM._**

He was gone.

Hinata burned with embarrassment and she refused to turn around and witness the look on her cousin's face.

She took one step towards the door.

"_HI-NA-TA_!"

And then she dashed out of the room.

**000**

They had somehow managed to become a tangled mess of arms and legs, her body snuggled closely on top of Sasuke's. Their hands were intertwined like the perfect link and she had her face buried deep into the crook of his neck.

She didn't remember how long they had stayed that way.

She knew that he was thinking though. He was thinking over the question she had asked him earlier.

_"But...will you stay?"_

She wasn't going to rush him. He could take forever if he wanted; as long as she got to stay in this spot for eternity.

She had confessed her love, and strangely, didn't feel regretful. She was prepared for the worst, and yet hoped with all of her heart the worse did not arise.

But she had no idea what the worse might be.

He could tell her he never wanted to see her again and not return to his home. He could spit in her face and tell her everything was an act.

He could die.

He could die while never believing he had the chance to live on.

That. That was the worst.

"I want to go back to the Leaf, Sakura." He finally spoke. She nodded, relief spreading through her.

"I am going back with you, this time, to stay."

Was this a dream?

Her eyes closed and she inhaled his scent, not knowing if they would ever be this close again.

"Do you want...us?" She questioned quietly. Her hand squeezed his as she waited.

She felt him lean forward and press a kiss to her head. "And nothing less."

She smiled. "Good."

All her fears seemed petty once the words were said. The air felt fresh, and she felt like crying, but then realized with some sweet satisfaction that there was nothing to cry about. A bubbly feeling arose from within her and tickled the insides of her stomach like a thousand butterflies were bumping around.

Was this what they called happiness?

Sasuke lifted her chin up so that she was looking deep into his eyes. The black pools of endless intensity made her heart flutter away to her stomach so that it could fly around with them.

"How did we get here, Sakura?" He murmured.

"Where?" She questioned, wondering if he meant the heaven her heart was floating around in.

"Here." He repeated, brushing her hair behind her ear. "How did you come to love me so much, after everything?"

"I have always loved you."

He closed his eyes, as if recalling a memory.

"If you could go back, what would you change?" He asked her, his eyes remaining shut, his breathing slow, steady.

The question stumped her. What would she change?

She thought about all of the pain. Every tear and every heartbreak that caused her to think that she hated this man. Every fight. The stinging pain when his hand came in contact to her cheek. She remembered it all.

Who was this girl that couldn't stand the pounding in her own heart? It only seemed to grow when she was with him, but without him, she was empty, a dull and hollow being with no reason to continue on. He was her other half; her soul.

She remembered the day she woke up for the mission. The mission that started it all.

_"Tsunade-sama, are you sure that I am the one for this simple task? Can you not send a genin, or someone else?" She had questioned their leader._

_"I could, Sakura. But it seems when if you have nothing to do, you deteriorate from the inside out."_

She was right at the time.

_"That's not true, Tsu-"_

_"Are you questioning me, Sakura Haruno? No one else is available to do this tiny task, so you will go."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"Quit sulking. It will not take long. You'll most likely be home tomorrow."_

**_Yeah, right._**

She let herself slip and become lost in his eyes, wondering just exactly what could have been different. If things had changed, would they be in the position they were now?

"Sasuke," She breathed his name and smiled. "I wouldn't change a thing."

**000**

"Anything?"

"Nope. _Nothing_."

"That isn't good." Hinata mumbled.

"Yeah I know," Naruto groaned. "Tsunade is going crazy. And Neji's accusations aren't helping either. Sakura should be home by now."

"Do you still think they'll come home?" She asked.

"Yes."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because...I love them. They're my best friends. I believe with all my heart that I will see them soon."

"But what if-"

"_Impossible_."

Hinata punched him and he yelped. "What was THAT for?"

"Making a scene at the hospital and almost giving Neji a stroke."

He chuckled. "You know I love you, Hinata-chan."

"Humph." With a flip of her hair she spun around and crossed her arms, refusing to look at him.

He scrunched up his face and whined. "Are you _really_ that mad at me?"

She waited for a moment, and then smiled.

"Impossible, Naruto-kun."

**000**

"If you could go back," She asked him slowly, laying her head on his shoulder. "What would _you_ change?"

It wasn't a hard question. He had thought of it before. He just didn't know how many memories it would bring back when it was directed at him.

He could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and wondered, just how many times had he cried today?

"Everything, Sakura."

She was silent.

"I would change everything."

She stared at him with sympathy in her eyes. He hated it.

"I would change my clan, and make them good people; the idea of war would never exist. I would change Itachi, and remove all of his pain of his childhood and allow him and me to live a normal life. I would change the fact that I wanted power over love and that I couldn't see it at the time because I was blinded by the foolish revenge and the way Orochimaru slowly reeled me in by praying on my weaknesses. I would change the way I began to despise Naruto, and the way I hurt you and Kakashi."

He took a shaky breath and averted his eyes. He couldn't look at her anymore.

"I would change **_me_**."

She touched his cheek.

"Everything." He repeated.

What would be his next words were hushed when she pressed her lips to his. They were soft, sweet, though he couldn't quite determine the taste. All he knew was that he loved it.

It wasn't a lust filled kiss, more of the kind that said, "I'm here," and even so, it caused his heart to beat strangely. It just seemed right; the way their lips molded so perfectly, how there was no rush or any need to pull away. He cupped her cheek in his hand and eased her closer, enjoying how when she was so near him, he somehow felt his worries rise and dissipate throughout the air above them.

He had only felt this with her, never with anyone else. Before, kissing to him was something that just happened before sex. It was all about the sex with him and Karin, there was never any desire afterwards for him to be close to her. But with Sakura, it felt as if he wasn't close to her, he would break.

And he knew what it felt like to have a complete and utter breakdown.

He had given up all hope of anything and everything.

And she had saved him.

And she loves him.

_So what more should he ask for?_

Her lips left his and she sighed, her smile glowing brightly in his eyes.

She looked up and her eyes sparkled. She pointed to the sky. "Sasuke, look."

He followed the direction of her finger.

"Tell me what you see." She whispered softly.

He stared for a minute, and watched the sky change colors from a peachy pink into a bright orange as the sun began to rise. Birds chirped quietly around them, no longer the tiny cricket noises that were there a few minutes ago. Small tweaks of the sun peeked over the hills and made the shadow that hovered over the land disappear as soon as it was touched by the light. There were few clouds; only a clear blue sky was visible besides the new day.

"Sunrise." He answered, wondering why it was so important.

"Yes," She said smiling. "Sasuke-kun, it's a new day."

He continued to watch the sun move until it was in place over them.

"It's time to move forward," She pressed on, watching with him as the world seemed to come alive each new minute. "And treasure each new day that comes."

**000**

It was the hardest thing in her life that she had to do.

But by the looks of it, his hand clasped tightly in hers, Karin knew now where Sasuke stood.

And it was not next to her.

Suigetsu stood beside her and her heart warmed as she rethought his words.

She was not alone in this.

_She could survive._

She _would_ continue on.

"Sasuke," She began. "This isn't easy for me."

He nodded. "I understand."

_No you don't._

_Can you even comprehend..._

**_...my pain?_**

"I want to start by saying, thank you," She swallowed. "For everything."

The rift was still prompt; Suigetsu and her on one side, Sasuke and Sakura on the other. Her eyes stayed pinned to Sasuke's face, part of her secretly hoping and praying that he would laugh and run to her, proclaiming his love for her on the spot and apologizing for all of his faults.

It was a silly fantasy.

She could feel the peace between them now. Right next to Sakura, that was where Sasuke belonged. She could feel it. His aura seemed to glow radiantly.

"Karin," He locked her gaze. "I'm sorry for all of the misery I have caused you."

"I know."

"I thought long and hard about this," He continued, squeezing Sakura's hand before releasing it, and taking a step towards her. "And I've decided that I wouldn't want to go back and change the way that I lived my life. I've learned from my mistakes, and our experiences together have taught me that life shouldn't be wasted."

Her throat felt thick as if there were a glob of peanut butter stuck in it. She felt as though she was trying to swallow cotton balls, and the fact that her eyes were beginning to water was not helping the situation at all.

"So I'm going home. I belong there."

Her eyes fell to Sakura. The pink head averted her gaze. "I am happy for you, Sasuke-kun."

"Thank you."

She bit her lip to keep from saying anything more. Short and sweet, that's what she had promised herself.

"I wish you well." She murmured.

He smiled. "And the same to you." He looked to Suigetsu. "Both of you."

Suigetsu nodded swiftly, his hands crossed over his chest. "Jugo has left on his own, and Karin and I plan to stay on the move for now. We don't need the trouble of your village."

"I understand."

Silence.

Karin could feel him staring at her. Their eyes met once more, and she wondered what that look of compassion was in his dark orbs. He reached out and brushed her hair out of the way of her eyes, and she watched him with suspicion.

Suddenly he seemed to snap out of the trans and stepped back, his hand hovering mindlessly in midair next to her face. "Ah, I'm sorry. It's just-"

He stopped. Smiled.

"He has your eyes."

Karin gasped. "W-W-What are you talking about?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Our son. I've seen him. He has your eyes."

Oh.

"Inaru-san."

_Why would you tell me this?_

She clutched her stomach, wishing she could fill the emptiness that was now there forever. Not only there, but the hollow hole in her heart that was breaking more with every word Sasuke spoke.

The tears spilled over and her body tremor. How could she just abandon the feelings for the father of her child?

_I have no part of him left._

Sasuke is leaving.

Inaru is dead.

**_My soul is dead._**

A stern hand on her shoulder caused her to look up. "It's okay." Suigetsu whispered.

She shook violently but nodded through her tears. Looking back to Sasuke, she saw that he was crying as well, but no sounds escaped his lips. For him, it was like the tears did nothing to him anymore. They were just there, as she was, as he was, pouring soundlessly down his cheeks.

"Goodbye..." She said softly, looking away.

The world tilted and to her utter surprise, she was in Sasuke's arms; clasped tightly into a hug.

Painstakingly, she lifted her arms up to return the gesture, now knowing for sure that this was goodbye. She pressed herself close, determined to remember what he felt like, smelt like.

He pulled her back so that she was staring into his eyes. "We made something beautiful together, so it couldn't have been that bad." He said, cracking a smile.

She nodded, waiting for him to say the words she knew were coming next.

"We're just...not meant to be together..."

"I know."

"I pray that one day..." He pressed her closer and clutched her tighter. "You find some way to forgive me."

"I...wish you the same, Sasuke." She glanced over at Sakura. "I know you're in good hands."

Giving him one last squeeze, she released him for her grasp and wiped her eyes.

"Sakura?" She asked, looking to the worn out girl. She and Sasuke both looked as if they were dragged through the mud and back; a tired expression was mixed in with the sadness on her face.

"Yes?" She seemed guilty.

"Can I...hug you?"

Sakura stepped forward without a sound and grabbed her. She wrapped her arms around the once upon a time stranger's back and held on tightly, wishing she could pour out her thanks through the small gesture of friendship.

"Thank you for helping me find myself." Karin whispered. "I know now where I belong."

Sakura nodded against her shoulder. "And thank you, for guiding me to him."

She didn't have to say the name for Karin to know that she was referring to the raven haired angel behind them.

"Take care of him." She ordered.

"I will." Sakura promised.

She took in a shaky breath. "Love him with all of your heart."

"Yes."

"And," The hardest thing. "Give him everything I could not."

"I swear."

She sighed. "Good."

Then a smile.

"Cause if you don't," She receded from the embrace to regard her pink haired enemy/friend in the eyes. "You can expect to see me again."

Sakura flashed a grin. "Now we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Karin smiled and seized her once more, making sure that she never forgot the huge part Sakura Haruno contributed to her life.

Then she let go.

**000**

"Hey," Sakura called to Suigetsu. "Don't think you're getting away without a hug or two."

He smiled, rubbing the back of his head as he welcomed her embrace.

"Y'know, I think that I just might miss you, Sakura." Suigetsu whispered.

She grinned. "We did have some good times together, didn't we?"

He chuckled. "You got that right. But most important," He gripped her tighter. "I know what I want now. I'm better. I'm moving forward. And we've both seemed to have received what we really wanted. Right?"

"Right."

"So this is goodbye." He confirmed.

She looked up to him. "But not forever, right?"

"Heh. Of course not."

Holding her tears back, they stepped away from each other and Sakura watched as Suigetsu and Sasuke shook hands causing her to scowl.

"Would you two just hug and make up already?" Karin growled, reading her mind perfectly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but before he could make another move, Suigetsu practically jumped him.

"AGH!"

"I'M GONNA MISS YOU SASUKE-KUN!" He squealed, tears leaking from his eyes. Sakura looked to Karin; she was crying as well.

Sasuke patted him on the back twice, refusing to embrace him. His face was contorted with sadness and Sakura wondered if he was hiding his emotions.

"Yeah, whatever. Now get off me." He muttered.

"YOU'RE SO COLD!"

"I know, shut up."

"BUT I LOVE YOU!"

"Jeez."

"YOU'RE LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!"

Sasuke didn't comment. He was quiet and connected eyes with Karin.

Slowly, Sasuke grasped his hands around Suigetsu shoulders in a hug that lasted no more than a few seconds.

"You too, Suigetsu. I hope that-" He stopped and Suigetsu looked at him expectantly.

"I hope that maybe...I see you again sometime...you know..." Sasuke whispered, pushing his hair back and slapping Suigetsu on the back.

Suigetsu too realized how long they had been hugging and lurched away, laughing and scratching his head. "Yeah man," He wiped his eyes. "Cool."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah."

Karin snorted and muttered, "Men." Sakura nodded agreeing.

They gravitated back to their original spots, the rift again present but none the more important. They had filled the gap.

And now was to the difficult task of turning away, and not looking back.

"Goodbye."

"...Bye..."

They turned.

They took the first step.

They didn't look back.

**000**

"We're almost home." Sakura said aloud, unable to believe that they were only moments away from seeing the Village Gates.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered. His pace seemed to quicken, and she had to take hideously large strides to keep up with him.

"Sasuke, wait. Stop."

His feet halted and he turned to face her. "What?"

"Are you sure-"

"Yes."

She swallowed and stepped forward taking his face in her hands. He let out a sigh of contentment and rested his face in her hands.

"What is it, Sakura?"

She said nothing but only stared as his face; eyes closed, peaceful. It seemed unreal to her, after what she had seen what sadness could do to people.

But here he was. In her hands. Real.

Her hands slid down to wrap around his waist and pull him closer. Their heads softly bumped together and stayed there, each of them having their eyes closed and being silent.

After a minute, "Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to kiss you."

She smiled as she felt his warm mouth press forceful against her own. The feeling was still the same; butterflies sunk to her stomach and a hot feeling made her face flush with the secret wanting of something more.

She felt him sneak his hands under her shirt and she gasped, allowing him to torture her by grazing his rough hands along her sensitive skin.

"Sasuke," She rasped. "There will be plenty time for this, later."

He growled. "Mmm-mnn. You've gotten me all worked up."

She stifled a moan, unwilling to let him know what his words did to her. All he needed was to say one thing that involved that smirk of his and she was done for.

"Ngh!" She shoved him away, straightening her shirt in one swift process.

"Let's go, please?" She groaned in annoyance, although inner Sakura was cursing her for interrupting the new and compromising position.

He cracked a smile and offered her his hand.

She returned the cocky gesture with a wink, and before she knew it, she was in his arms again.

**000**

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata rushed in screaming, she was out of breath, her face red from wind burn and through all of that, she still looked happy as she slammed the door to Naruto's room open.

"What in the world-?" He exclaimed when he saw her.

"Naruto," She bent over to catch her breath. "They, they're...gates...and-"

"Spit it out Hinata!"

"Sasuke and Sakura are at the Village Gates!"

**000**

It was just as he remembered.

The tall booming gates stood before him. He was no more than three feet away from crossing back into his home.

And into his past.

Speaking of past, an important of it was standing next to him. She had gorgeous pink locks that fell to her shoulders and eyes that could see through the deepest lie. Green was the color of spring, and whenever he gazed into her eyes he could see the lush fields of flowers. He could see everything in her. And he loved it.

Their hands were clasped together and she squeezed his tightly.

"Ready?" She asked.

"No."

She cut her eyes to the side, catching his stern gaze.

"Sasuke, I love you."

He stared straight forward, and the thought of the future that was ahead made him smile.

"I love you too."

It came out so easily.

She beamed and they both took a step together, but halted when the sight of bright yellow emerging over the hill in front of them came closer into view.

"Naruto." Sakura breathed.

Sasuke chuckled at seeing the figure in orange and black cross his arms, as if he had been waiting far too long. He threw his head back and laughed, the wind caring the sound all of the way to their ears.

Sasuke swore he could see the biggest of smiles plastered across the dork's face.

"Sakura," He murmured. "Let's go."

She nodded, her face submerged with emotion, her breaths coming out in rasps.

"We...made...it..." She choked out.

He gently rubbed her back with his free hand. "Breathe, Sakura."

He looked back to the waiting Naruto. There he stood, expecting them. Not shocked at all. As if he knew it all along.

Sasuke smiled.

"Breathe, Sakura. We're home."

And the new day has now begun.

**000**

**_Fin_**

**000**

**A/N: THE END! There will be some extra chapters and an epilogue so stay turned later. I have been asked if I would like some pictures drawn of "Breathe" to be put on . _YES!_ IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO DRAW YOUR FAV. PART IN "BREATHE" LET ME KNOW, DO IT, AND SHOW ME! I WOULD LOVE THAT YES! :) New Story Coming Up: "The Addict". When it gets put up, PLEASE GIVE YOUR LOVE TO IT! Thank you to all of my readers, you have been marvelous! :))**

**Loves~ Always, Charlie.**


	27. Bonus Chapter: The Prayer

**A/N: The first bonus chapter in "Breathe". I hope you all enjoy this even though it is quite short in length.**** One more will follow this one. I have decided to upload the Epilogue last.**

**Love, CBL.**

**000**

**Bonus Chapter 1:**

**~The Prayer~**

**000**

She turned into a secluded hallway, able to clearly spot the door from her position. Was she ready for this? She had no idea. Did she have to do this?

Yes.

She opened the door and stepped inside quietly. He wasn't facing her, but turned towards the window, lying still beneath the white sheets.

"You're back." He whispered.

She stayed at the front of the room, not wanting to anger him by getting to close. Her eyes flashed to the monitor above his bed; his vital signs were normal and she had no desire to change them or make them worse by her presence.

"Yeah. We're home now. For good." She said, looking to the tile when his head lifted slightly to meet her gaze. She couldn't look into his eyes.

"We?"

She swallowed. "Sasuke has come home."

She expected him to blow up on her. She expected him to scream and rant and rave. She was astonished when he was silent, as if thinking what she said over.

"I hope..." His voice was low and calm; she had to strain to hear it. "I hope that you're happy, Sakura."

The saying came out soft, not a twinge of sarcasm built into it. She couldn't believe her ears. Did he really mean what he just said to her?

"I am." She answered, growing up enough courage to bring her head up. "I am very happy."

He nodded weakly and she flinched at the sight of him. How could she have done this? She shuddered. _Only a monster could do this._

"I-" She stopped, the words unable to form.

A tear rolled down her cheek at the sight of him. He was beaten. Broken. All hope that had once been in those white eyes had vanished along with the confidence, the power.

Neji's head turned towards her.

"I am so sorry." She gasped out.

She couldn't stop the shaky sob that broke from her. "I am so sorry, I'm sorry."

He cringed. "I loved you."

She took a step forward. "I know."

"So why did _we_ end?" He questioned angrily.

Another step. "Because that wasn't love, Neji."

"You _used_ me." He growled. "You used me to forget about _him_." Neji tilted his head to the silhouette that stood outside the door of the hospital room. _**Sasuke**_.

"I did."

His eyes watered. "Why?"

"Because we were so alike," She sputtered. "We were both alone. We had hatred. I thought that I would fall in love with you if I tried hard enough, but-"

"But you didn't." He spat.

She reached his bedside. Their eyes were locked. "No," She whispered softly. "No, I did not."

His chest heaved.

"What I did was cruel." She continued. "I was selfish."

She wiped her eyes, dropping to her knees beside him. Her hand clasped his and she squeezed.

"I pray that someday," She exhaled. "That someday, you'll forgive me."

_And I'll leave it at that._

_**You**__ can decide._

"I know I don't deserve it."

_But I guess it's worth a shot._

"And I know you're terribly angry. And hurt."

_I __**hate**__ myself for what I did._

"I'm sorry for it all. I'm sorry for the heartache, for putting you _here_, I'm sorry for _**everything**_." She paused. "But I found my other half."

She closed her eyes.

"And I can't pretend anymore."

_**I **__pray..._

"I was a horrible person to you, Neji-kun."

_...that you will one day feel this happiness that __**I **__feel..._

"I understand fully if you never want to hear from me again; I'll oblige that request."

_...and your life will be __**complete**__..._

"But I just want you to know that I just want you to be happy." She pressed his hand to her cheek, hoping he could feel the tears that were falling from her eyes.

_...and have __**no**__ pain..._

"I'm sorry."

_...and be overflowing with __**love**__._

He said nothing when she rose.

He said nothing when she let go of his hand.

He said nothing when turned.

And he said nothing when she closed the door after her departure.

_If you can't forgive me._

_Please forgive yourself._

_Please recover._

_Please learn to love again._

_Like I have..._


	28. Bonus Chapter 2: Catch Me

**A/N: Alright, so this is one of the bonus chapters that I have been completely BUGGED about. All of the e-mails you guys sent me say that I MUST place the chapter to where Hinata marries Naruto. Well, here you have it.**

**Enjoy. :)**

**000**

**Catch Me**

**000**

"I'm so nervous." Hinata whispered, tugging on her dress to adjust it for the thirtieth time.

Sakura popped her best friend's wandering hands and she yelped. Hinata was driving her crazy! It was bad enough that she had to be the Maid of Honor; required to wear the pinkest dress imaginable, that, of course, totally clashed with her hair color, but she was also the first one to be seen by the crowd of thousands waiting in the next room. Hinata was just making the suspense worse by reciting all of the things that could possibly go wrong with the situation.

"What if he isn't _**there**_?" She squealed, fiddling with her bouquet.

Sakura peeked around the curtain, observing the bouncing blonde idiot that stood at the altar.

"He _**is**_ there, Hinata. I can see him from here." She assured.

"OH GOD HE IS? Oh my god, my god, _**my god**_!"

Sigh.

"Calm down," She whispered, straightening the jewelry and making last minute touch ups to Hinata's lipstick and eyeliner. "Everything is going according to plan."

Ino dashed into the room, spraying them both with a lavender scented perfume and trying to organize all of the flowers at once. "We're on in five." She said, looking to Sakura who coughed.

"I can't do this!" Hinata cried, her cheeks burning a shade of purple. She clutched her chest. "What if I trip?"

"Then the guests won't be surprised." Ino said lightly, shaking a bottle of hairspray that she pulled out of thin air before covering Hinata's perfect blue curls with a layer of it.

Frankly, Hinata looked as if she was about to pass out.

"Ino," Sakura growled, seeing the tears begin to form in the bride's eyes. "You are going to cause her make-up to run."

Ino scowled and handed the hair care products off to Hinabi who had just entered the area.

"Don't cry," Sakura murmured to Hinata. "Everything is going to be fine; Tenten and I worked very hard on your face, so try not to make it shed, okay?"

Hinata took a deep breath. "Okay, okay. I can do this. I _love_ Naruto."

Ino snorted. "Though I don't see _**why**_."

Sakura grit her teeth. "_**INO-PIG**_."

The blonde shrugged. "What?"

Sakura let out a huff and turned to Hinata. "Listen to me," She began, placing her hands on Hinata's shoulders lovingly. "You love Naruto. Naruto loves you more than anything on this Earth. You two have always been meant for each other and that will never change."

Her eyes flashed to Ino. "No matter what _stupid_ people say."

"Hey!" Ino yelled, sticking her lip out.

"Shut up, it's not _**your**_ day!" Hinabi exclaimed, walking back into the room with her hands on her hips. "And quit handing me things! I'm not your maid!"

Ino set her eyes upon the young shinobi. "Why you-"

"Guys!" Sakura called harshly, hearing the music begin to play from the other room. "It's almost time!"

"Thank you Sakura." Hinata spoke lightly, a smile beginning to form on her lips. "What you said, I mean. It really helped."

Sakura grinned. "Well, it's the truth."

"You look absolutely beautiful, cousin." Came the familiar tone of Neji Hyuuga.

He slowly limped into the room, holding himself up with a cane. His smile found Hinata's blushing face.

"Thank you Neji-kun."

Neji's gaze went from Hinata's eyes to Sakura's. She swallowed nervously from the intensity of his gaze.

"And you look stunning as well, Sakura." He murmured.

"Thank you." She whispered. She hadn't expected a compliment from him. The last time she had spoken to the Hyuuga was when he was bed ridden seven months ago. She hoped he had forgiven her.

Ino stared boringly at the two of them.

"Okay, well it's time to start the wedding now." She declared.

000

"You look fine." Sasuke repeated for the eightieth time as Naruto manhandled his tie.

"No, no, no, it's crooked! Can't you tell? Can't you _**see**_?" The blonde shrieked and pointed into the mirror opposite of them, urging Sasuke to take a look.

Sasuke glared into the mirror, studying a perfectly straight, but now wrinkled tie.

"Your tie is fine Naruto, and if you touch it _one more time_, you're not going to have the hand your ring finger goes on." Sasuke warned.

Naruto threw his hands into the air. "But so many things are going wrong!"

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at his best friend's melodramatic stance. "Like what?"

Ignoring the question, Naruto began to methodically pace the room. "What if she has cold feet? What if she decides that she doesn't want to marry me at all?"

"Then you would be very sad I'm sure." Sasuke stated bluntly. Naruto gasped.

"Are you saying that she doesn't _**love **_me?"

Sasuke blinked. "Uh, _no_, I was saying-"

"Oh my god, this is the worst day of my life!" He bawled.

Sasuke's fists clenched and just as he was about to knock Naruto into next week, Shikamaru came trotting into the room. Oddly, he was in a hurry. The usually bored and lazy countenance of Shikamaru was now one that was in hyper drive. This was yet another hilarious sight to Sasuke.

"Are we almost done here?" He asked with a terrified expression. He glanced nervously to his watch. "Because if we don't get him out there in thirty seven seconds, Ino is going to kill me!"

Naruto squeaked. "Me?" He looked to Sasuke. "Thirty seven seconds?"

"Thirty one now." Shikamaru chimed in.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm. "Time for your big moment."

Naruto was going nuts. "I can't do this, Sasuke I shouldn't be out here! Oh my god look at all of those people! WHAT if-"

Sasuke reared back and punched Naruto in the arm. The blonde screamed, hand shooting to his wound.

"Ow, Sasuke what the-"

"Do you love Hinata?" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto drew a blank. "Wha-?"

"Do you love her?" Sasuke questioned again, this time louder.

Naruto made a face. "Of course I love her!"

Sasuke leaned inwards, squeezing his best friends shoulder. "Then shut the fuck up, and go make her the one of the happiest girls in the world."

Naruto paused, silent. Shikamaru fidgeted. Sasuke waited to let his words sink in. He knew the dork loved her. Sometimes, all Naruto needed was a little push.

A huge grin spread across his best friend's face. "Thank you for that hit, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled, sighing with relief. "No problem."

Naruto straightened his suit and his tie one last time. He took a deep breath and held his head high as he parted the curtains and walked out in front of the crowd.

000

Naruto's calm and brave exterior didn't last long, and Sasuke could now understand why.

There were thousands of white eyes packed tightly into the building, each pair focused solely on the blonde fool that their Hyuuga relative had chosen to wed. They were all scrutinizing him; not a sound in the room was made. There was no chatter, no shuffling of feet; even the children were quiet. Naruto was the show for all to see and Sasuke was extremely glad that he was standing behind him and not in front.

The curtains on the other side of the room swished and Sasuke's eyes caught a glimpse of pink. He smiled.

"Why are they all staring at me Sasuke?" Naruto muttered through thin lips. Sasuke reddened; the entire room must have heard the question.

"Stop hopping around." Sasuke chided, noticing that Naruto's knees were visibly quaking. "I think we're about to start."

Naruto let out a short breath. "What if I faint?"

"What?" Sasuke blurted. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were standing on the altar, the wedding moments from beginning, and Naruto was thinking about fainting _**now**_?

Naruto's breath shuddered. "I said-"

"I _**heard**_ you, _you idiot_!" He growled lowly. "And if you do then I'm not going to catch you, do you understand? You already have Hinata's entire family here, watching to see if your worthy of her, so if you faint you're on your own, do you hear me?"

He didn't have enough time to receive an answer, because the music began to play, and out came the parade.

First, his lovely Sakura.

She looked stunning. He remembered all the nights before the wedding; oh how she complained about the pink dress clashing with her pink hair!

Her nervous eyes found his, and he winked. "You look beautiful." He mouthed.

A smile bloomed on her face and she walked with more confidence, greeting the thousands of people she passed with the beam on her lips.

More girls in pink appeared, including Ino and Hinata's sister, Hinabi. Sasuke was able to see that even for such a wealthy family, the wedding was still quite simple and classy.

Then, a loud orchestra began to play, the tune turning into one of pure anxiety.

The curtains lifted.

And out came the bride.

Thousands stood, thousands oohed and aahed, exclaiming over the Hyuuga princess' splendor.

And escorting her, Neji Hyuuga.

Sasuke watched as he lumbered alongside her, his walking stick moving twice as fast so that he could keep up with her steady strides. Sasuke took a moment, finding that he was admiring Neji's courage and strength through his adversity. She would slow and he shook his head, chastising her silently for taking pity upon him. But Hinata did so anyhow, nothing but smiles the entire way down the carpet.

Even Sasuke was able to see her beauty. She looked astonishing to say the least, but although the room was focused intently on the blushing bride, he on the other hand was focusing on his best friend, the groom.

"Your mouth is agape, Naruto." He chuckled lightly.

Naruto looked like he had been struck deaf and dumb.

The crowds of people sat back down.

Only when Hinata was brought mere inches away from his face was when the dorky smile kicked in, and he was somehow revived.

"You look amazing." He whispered to her. "Better than amazing."

Hinata turned purple in her cousin's grasp. In truth, Sasuke was slightly frightened by her sudden change in color.

Neji shakily placed Hinata's hand in Naruto's. He leaned in, kissing his cousin gently on the cheek before reaching his free hand to Naruto. Sasuke watched as they shook hands, Neji smiling weakly.

"You know how much a love my cousin, Naruto." Neji began. "I love her like my own sister, and I know that you will care for her. Therefore, I thank you, as a brother. Welcome to the family, Naruto."

Naruto was speechless. "Neji, you have...no clue what that means to me."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose. Was that a tear in Hinata's eyes?

And then suddenly Sasuke eyes shot to Naruto. Was that a tear in _**his **_eyes too?

_You better not cry._ Sasuke's subconscious radiated out towards his best friend_. Oh my god Naruto, you better not cry._

Somehow, although Sasuke knew he would hear about it later, Naruto held it together, shook his brother-in-laws hand and let go.

It was almost going perfect.

Until Neji collapsed.

The crowd erupted in gasps as the cane slide from his fingers and he toppled to the ground.

Sasuke had no clue what overcame him, but for some reason, he was the first one to move and was helping Neji up before anyone else could panic. He helped him to the front row, seating him down and reaching back for his cane. The crowd was murmuring with worry as Naruto and the pastor tried to calm everyone down.

"Thank you, Sasuke Uchiha." Neji muttered as Sasuke stood from the ground, handing the cane to its rightful owner.

Their eyes met.

"Uh, you're welcome." He mumbled in return, ready to walk back up to the altar.

"You've changed." He said, taking Sasuke off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"You're different." Neji repeated, this time softer. Sasuke watched as Neji looked from him, to Sakura, who was watching their conversation intently from the other side of the altar. She seemed to be trying to read the Hyuuga's lips.

"I couldn't make her happy." He muttered sadly. "But I know now, that _**you**_ will."

Sasuke blinked. It was the last thing he ever expected to hear from the man.

"Thank you, Sasuke." This time with a smile.

000

The rest of the wedding went along smoothly.

"To have and to hold, as long as you both shall live?"

Hinata smiled. "I do."

Naruto was quiet for a moment, the entire room expecting his answer. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. What was he thinking?

Then a grin.

_**Oh no.**_

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT, HINATA-CHAN!"

The pastor chuckled. "I'll take that as a, 'I do'?"

Naruto smiled. "I do!"

"Well then," The bible was closed. "You may now kiss the bride."

Sasuke sighed.

000

Sakura didn't want to do this.

"No, no,_** EVERYONE**_ gather around!"

Sakura really didn't want to do this.

"You too, Sakura-chan!"

Sigh.

Sakura never understood this whole, catch the bouquet fiasco. All it consisted of was a huge horde of crazy females ripping into each other's flesh just to get a thing of flowers that would supposedly tell them they were next to be married. It was such a silly tradition.

Sakura inched her way to the back after seeing Ino tie back her hair and get into a stance.

This was a dangerous tradition too.

She lifted her hands, just for Hinata's sake. As soon as she threw the thing, the sooner she and Sasuke could leave.

The bouquet was tossed, and Sakura hummed to herself, listening to all of the shrieks and screams of the desperate girls trying to catch the flowers. She on the other hand was standing perfectly still, watching the chaos unfold before her.

And then the unthinkable.

Sakura jolted, and looked up.

But...

_**How?**_

Ino spun around, smiling blooming on her face.

"_Sakura, you caught it_!"

Everyone cheered.

She glanced to the bouquet and then to Sasuke who was waiting for her outside of the crowd.

He was staring at the flowers as well, perplexity on his features.

And then the moment came, through all of the cheering their eyes connected and silently they exchanged thoughts. Sasuke smirked at her.

She blushed.

She looked to the flowers again. What did this mean? And through the laughter and cheers of delight, through the tears as the bride and groom departed for their honeymoon, Sasuke mouthed, "I love you."

And her heart started hammering.

**000**

**A/N: And that's the last bonus chapter! And next, the Epilogue! :) Thanks for the patience, and please review!**

**Love, Charlie.**


End file.
